Healing
by Flames101
Summary: PostEpLauren-After another tragedy befalls the BAU team, the team grapples to find some form of normalcy in their lives. But they'll find out that dealing with the tragedy is rough but recovering from it is even tougher. JJ/Hotch. Derek/Emily. Complete.
1. JJ

**A/N:** Hello all! This is going to be a longish fic. It's a post-ep Lauren fic and post-ep With Friends Like These fic. So, if you haven't seen those two episodes you should probably not be reading this since it will contain spoilers.

This story was initially going to be two separate stories dealing with the aftermath of the episode Lauren. One was to be a JJ/Hotch fic, and one an Emily/Morgan. I've combined the two, because I think they'll fit together nicely. And with each chapter I'm going to try to focus on one person of the couples. Make sense? No, well read on hopefully it will.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 1: JJ:**

* * *

><p>JJ sat uneasily in Hotch's little kitchen, a mug of hot coffee in between both her hands. She stared across the small table at the stoic man sitting there. Yes, she'd called him; she'd wanted to make sure he was all right, make sure his team was all right. But, he'd been the one to ask her over. And, of course, after everything that had happened she'd dropped dinner preparations—much to Will's displeasure—and rushed right over.<p>

Now she'd been sitting there for the past ten minutes in almost complete silence.

"Hotch," she murmured, reaching across the table to touch his hand.

Startled, he looked up at her giving her a small grimace. "Sorry," he mumbled.

She returned his look with a small smile. "That's ok," she assured.

She had a feeling she knew exactly why she was there. It had only been two weeks since they'd laid Emily to rest. JJ knew what this was doing to her former team. She'd made a point of inviting Penelope and Spencer to dinner a few days ago. They were definitely still hurting.

And it killed JJ to know that she could easily make that pain go away. She felt horrible that she was holding back that release. But it wasn't for nothing; she was doing this for Emily's sake.

_Saving one friend while hurting another… it sucked big time._

And she could guess that Hotch was feeling the exact same way.

"I just…" he started slowly, looking up into her eyes. "I just needed to be with someone who I didn't need to pretend with…"

JJ nodded. She reached over instinctively to give his hand a squeeze. They were already connected by what they knew; they could comfort each other by telling the other that what they had done was for the best. And maybe they'd believe each other's words. But just touching him seemed to make it really better.

"I understand," she told him, holding his gaze.

He broke the gaze first, looking down at their touching hands. She pulled back, blushing.

"How's… how's the team?" JJ stuttered out. "How're they dealing without her at work?"

Hotch shrugged his shoulders, a gesture she had never seen him do ever.

"I'm worried about them," he admitted. "We had our first case without her last week… a young schizophrenic man urged to kill by his hallucinations…"

Hotch trailed off. She knew the significance of the case. He was worried about Reid. Truthfully, she was too.

"You are watching out for him, aren't you?" she asked, suddenly needing to know he was keeping his promise to her.

"Yes, for all of them," Hotch answered briefly. "You know… Strauss added Seaver to the team permanently."

JJ's eyes widened, the younger woman seemed too… new, fresh, and somehow innocent despite her past. Did Strauss really believe that she was ready for this gruelling, unforgiving job?

"Yeah," he said incredulously. "She's graduated, at least..."

JJ was hesitant to ask but she did anyways, "Are you um… looking for someone to replace… Emily?"

It was his turn for his eyes to widen. "Yeah, the search is slow. Not many experienced, qualified profilers out there," he paused, giving her a wry smile. "Want the job?"

She returned his smile. "Not a profiler, remember?" she replied.

"Close enough," he returned. "Besides, I don't think we've ever gotten over losing you. You were too good."

JJ blushed prettily. "Thanks."

They paused in silence, each not knowing what else to say. But JJ felt a sense of calm blanket over her. Talking with Hotch had relieved a little bit of stress she felt over keeping Emily's secret. She couldn't even be open with Will; always having to have her guard up with the people around her.

Hotch was the only one she could be open with. And she knew Hotch felt the exact same with her.

She looked up holding his gaze once again; something passed between them in that one look, a sort of bonding. They were alone in this but at least they had each other.

Hotch reached across the table to cover her hand with his own. "Thanks for coming," he said sincerely.

She cast a brief glance at their hands, enjoying the feeling, and then back at him smiling warmly. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>Well, let me know what you think of this first chapter. I'm really excited about this fic, but I know it's going to be a challenge to write. So any words of encouragement will be much appreciated.<p>

The next chapter is also fairly short so I don't have any excuses for not getting it out to you by tomorrow. So, here's hoping!


	2. Emily

**A/N:** Hello! I'm updating, again; second day in a row, amazing! If you've read my other stuff, then you probably know that I'm not the most consistent updater in the world. Anyways… I got such great response to the first chapter that I was eager to get the next one out. This one, however, focuses on Emily. So, I hope all the JJ/Hotch readers will still enjoy. Again this will be a JJ/Hotch, Emily/Morgan story, so I will be going back and forth.

So, I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 2: Emily:**

* * *

><p><strong>8%8<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ella," a voice called. "Ella Montgomery?"<p>

Emily was busy on her hands and knees, covered in a thin layer of dirt due to digging in it. She'd been gardening, something she was surprised to still love after so many years. She welcomed the sense of peace it brought with it; the serenity of it just being her and nature and nothing else…

… that is, until she heard the voice calling out.

She jumped up, only to see a delivery truck driver standing in her front yard, a package in hand.

"Oh, that's me," she said sheepishly. "I'm Ella Montgomery."

The man just nodded, looking bored, and held out a tablet for her to sign. "I need you to sign."

She pulled off her gloves and approached the man. Signing it, he handed her the thick manila envelope.

"Thank you," she murmured, and he walked away.

Becoming Ella Montgomery had been difficult for her. She didn't exactly know why. She had, after all, spent a good chunk of her life at pretending to be people she was not. But she thought it had something to do with how well her life had been going up until recently at just being herself, at just being Emily Prentiss. To have to go back to pretending after meeting such great people, who'd essentially become her family, was devastating to her.

Her heart ached in her chest at the good memories she shared with them. Sometimes she tried to not think about them deliberately because it hurt so much. She tried not to think about what they must of thought of her, because surely they knew all she had done in the name of a job. JJ had tried to ease her worries on the few communications she'd had with her friend and former co-worker. JJ just told her that they missed her and that they'd understood what she did.

Emily longed to go and relieve them of the pain they were feeling. But at the moment she couldn't. At the moment she was living the life of Ella Montgomery, a small-town, high school guidance councillor in a little city called Red Deer, Alberta, Canada.

Instead of returning to her gardening, Emily looked at the post mark on the package, it had come from Nashville. Emily quickly went inside her little house, eager to open the package that she knew had come from JJ and her people.

It was a way for them to keep her in the loop while still keeping her safe. Any mail that needed to come to her would be re-routed through Nashville. Everyone involved in her disappearing had concluded that through this age of technology, snail mail would not be as easy to track as a hack-able email account. And they sure didn't want Emily to be found out.

They still needed her to know what was going on without alerting Doyle. Though, they were pretty sure Doyle was still in the dark of her actual revival. That's why letting her friends and her family believe she was dead was key.

She remembered the exact moment it had been decided…

_%!%_

"_No," Emily said adamantly, grimacing a second later at the pain in her abdomen. _

"_Emily," JJ pleaded with her. "It's the only way."_

"_No," she said again. "Do you know what this will do to them? We haven't even recovered from losing you, JJ. Hotch, tell her."_

_She looked to her boss who'd been standing in the corner of her hospital room, arms crossed over his chest, silently considering the situation._

_He let out a sigh. "That's true, JJ—"_

"_Hotch," JJ exclaimed incredulously._

_He put his hand up stopping her._

"_But, I'm sorry Prentiss, it's the only way," he said solemnly._

_Emily's mouth opened and closed several times before closing again. She had no idea what to say. She knew they were right._

"_It's not forever," JJ tried to console. "They will be hurt. "But…"_

"… _But," Hotch took over, "When we do get Doyle, think about how happy they'll be to have you back…"_

_That settled it for Emily; better her be dead for now, then be dead for good._

"_All right," Emily agreed sadly. "Where do I need to go?"_

_%!%_

She'd gone to Paris first. That's where JJ had met her and gave her documents and access to bank accounts that would allow her to stay ahead of Doyle. Those types of packages continued to be sent to her. And the one she'd received today was one of them.

Emily quickly opened the envelope that had been sent by JJ. Inside she found three surveillance type photos of Doyle and some of his people.

_Bastard's still alive…_ she thought, annoyed. She'd hoped that he'd just drop dead one day.

There was also a detailed account of a raid on a building they believed he was in, in Thailand, but he'd slipped away on them.

The last thing in the package was a list of possible places he could be headed. Emily breathed a sigh of relief when no where on that list did it say Canada.

Still, she'd need to move on soon, but at least it didn't have to be right that instant. For now, Red Deer was her home.

* * *

><p><strong>8%8<strong>

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Just in case you're wondering, the city that Emily is in is a real one. It's a town of about 90 000 people and its right in between Edmonton and Calgary, Alberta.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's been adding this story to their favourites list and who have been alerting it as well. Also thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review: **JJandHotch4ever96** _(yes, I've been known to be a little psychic :) ); _**vampiremuggle;** **angry penguin** _(don't worry too much about Will ;)_ ; **blackandblueangel; freaak tonight;** **DerekMorgansGirlForever; FloatingAmoeba; cannybairn; Hotch Fan** (_it definitely is a great premise, I loved that the writers made it them two who knew)_; **sweet-disposition-101; and deeda.**

Next chapter should be up by the weekend. It will focus on Morgan, but have the team in it as well.

See you then!


	3. Morgan

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter as promised, this time from Morgan's point of view. This chapter will have spoilers for Season 2 Episode 16: Fear and Loathing. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 3: Morgan:**

* * *

><p>Early Monday morning, Morgan was walking towards the glass doors of the BAU, one of the first people in, when he spotted Garcia also walking in that direction, lugging a heavy cardboard box.<p>

He paused in his step and Garcia immediately reached his side.

"Morning, baby girl," he greeted normally.

She smiled back at him as he held the door open for her. But it wasn't her usual smile—lately, with Emily's death hanging over them, it never was. But there was something about her demure smile that day… something was off.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Nothing," she said forcefully and tried to side step him for the stairs.

He stopped her in her tracks by taking the box right out of her hands. He turned around and set it onto Reid's nearby desk. Then he turned to face her, arms crossed over his chest, all serious.

"Hey," she protested. "Gimme."

"Nah uh," he denied. "Now tell me what's got that pretty little head of yours so down."

Garcia blew out an annoyed breath, but caved right away—never being one to bottle her feelings inside. "You know Emily's mom, right?"

"Yeah, Ambassador Prentiss," he said, not being able to keep the disdain from his voice. "What about her?"

Garcia grimaced too; the woman was not a favourite among the members of the BAU, she didn't even go to her own daughter's funeral.

"She asked that somebody from the team pack up and take care of Emily's apartment…" Garcia exclaimed. "She said that we knew her better than she did and we'd know what to do with her things…"

Morgan frowned. "Makes sense, we were more of a family to Emily these past five years than she ever was," he paused. "So, when do we start?"

"I already did, last night," she said sadly.

He now noticed Penelope's red-rimmed eyes. "Aw baby girl, by yourself?" Morgan questioned.

"Yeah," Garcia murmured. "I was packing her clothes and I kept… I kept remembering things…"

Morgan let out a sigh and pulled his dear friend into a hug. She hugged him back, holding him tightly.

"Tonight," he murmured, "We'll go back together. You don't have to do it alone."

"Thanks Derek," she said gratefully, pulling back to wipe at her eyes.

She moved around him gesturing to the box she'd brought in. "I found some books and stuff. I was going to see if Reid wanted them…"

Morgan picked up one of the books in the box, 'Mother Night,' by Kurt Vonnegut, and it instantly triggered a memory.

_%%_

"_Guy has a problem with Kurt Vonnegut?"_

"_You know Kilgore Trout?" Emily said in awe._

"_I read Slaughterhouse-Five when I was twelve and it blew my mind," pausing, he got a kick out of Emily's astonished look. "Seriously, I couldn't get enough, so I just kept going and I read them all."_

_Emily looked to be about to jump up in excitement. "Yeah, yeah, me too. What's your favourite?"_

_He shrugged, easy, "Mother Night."_

"_The one about the American Spy…"_

"_Turns to be a Nazi…"_

"_You are who you pretend to be," Emily added in a mysterious voice._

"_So be careful who you pretend to be," Morgan added practically._

"_Oh my God!" Emily exclaimed. "I can't believe you're a Vonnegut fan. You just made my day."_

_Clinking coffee mugs together, he smiled affectionately at the newest member of the team. "Anytime."_

_%%_

It was one of the first moments that they'd bonded together. Derek liked to think that was when they'd moved past just being colleagues to friends.

He sighed. He missed her tremendously. Morgan hadn't known until he'd lost her how much she'd lit up his life. He wished he'd had a chance to tell her how much she'd meant to him before she died.

"Uh… Garcia," he started, voice hoarse from sudden emotion. "You mind if I take some of these…"

He trailed off, he didn't want to elaborate on why they were important to him and Garcia didn't press him. He was thankful for that.

She gave him a considering look, though, and he was hard-pressed not to squirm under her gaze, but she just said, "I'm sure Emily would want you to have them," she said soothingly.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

He began to look through the boxes and Garcia gave his shoulders a hug before moving on.

A true geek, Emily had all fourteen novels and some of Vonnegut's other work. He smiled warmly at that.

His quiet moment was broken when Hotch was suddenly in front of him. He'd come out of nowhere, silently. Morgan looked up to see the man was scrutinizing him.

"You all right?" Hotch asked.

Surprised, Morgan was quick to answer, "Yeah…" Actually, he was far from all right, his good friend was dead.

Hotch nodded, a look of disbelief in his eyes. But again he didn't comment. "We've got a case…" he said instead.

Morgan nodded. He dropped the box of books onto the floor, pushing them under Emily's old desk. He'd grab them later to take home and read.

And then he followed Hotch to the conference room, ready to do his job.

* * *

><p>Well that's it. I'll try to update again tomorrow. The next chapter will be a JJHotch chapter.

Thanks to everyone who's taking their time to read this story. And thanks to everyone who's reviewing: **JJandHotch4ever96; canny-bairn; n2aabmmummy; vampiremuggle** _(Nashville was the first city that popped into my mind, at the moment there's nothing to significant about it);_ **whimsical-one-ga** _(yeah, it seems that now JJ's out of the BAU that her and Hotch are more equals than ever before); _**blackandblueangel; and DerekMorgansGirlForever.**

Thanks again!


	4. JJHotch

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I had initially promised on updating this last weekend. But then the site got all weird (and it's still not fully back to normal—hit's?) and I didn't get a chance to update during the week. But here it is. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds. But that's ok, because I got my wish. AJ Cook's back! Yay!

**Chapter 4: JJ/Hotch:**

* * *

><p><strong><em>JJ:<em>**

JJ rushed into the hospital anxious and worried. She'd only heard a little of what had happened and that was almost enough to paralyze her with fear.

What she did know was that the BAU, her former team, had been working a hostage taking at a bank in downtown DC. And then something had gone terribly wrong.

Being so attached to her team she'd been keeping tabs on them. And when she'd heard that Derek Morgan had been critically wounded she rushed out of her current job to find out what happened.

She quickly approached a nurse's station. "Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan's room," she demanded, flashing her credentials.

The nurse was quick to type into her computer. She returned JJ's authoritative look with one of pensiveness.

"I'm afraid he's still in the O.R.," she replied.

"There must be somewhere his friend's are waiting," she did not relent. She couldn't because she was so close to losing it.

"Fifth floor," the nurse simply said.

JJ rushed away without thanks. She reached the elevators, got inside one, and pushed the fifth floor button several times before the door closed.

_How could this have happened?_

She'd urged Hotch to watch over his team. They were vulnerable right now. It had only been a month since Emily's 'death.' They couldn't handle yet another tragedy, not yet.

_If Morgan… if he… if he didn't…_ She didn't let herself finish that thought.

The team just wasn't prepared to handle another loss.

_Why hadn't Hotch watched them more carefully?_

The elevator dinged open and JJ stepped out onto the floor. With an almost identical floor plan to he first, JJ was just about to search out another nurse's station when she heard her name being called out.

She rushed in the direction of Penelope's voice and was met halfway. Penelope looked completely devastated. Her now blonde-haired friend threw her arms around JJ and she hugged her tightly.

"What if… what if… he dies?" Penelope said into her shoulder. She choked back her sobs. "Oh God, what if he dies… We can't lose him… we can't lose him too…"

Penelope broke off, not being able to hold back her sobs anymore.

"Shh…" JJ tried to soothe. But it was useless, as tears were streaming down her own face too.

She looked straight ahead and found that they were being watched with sorrowful eyes from the nearby waiting room. Both Reid and Rossi acknowledged her presence, but Hotch wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Shh…" she tried again. "Come on Pen, let's sit down."

She pulled back from her friend, only to wrap an arm around her shoulders. She guided her to a seat next to Reid. The young doctor took over comforting duties.

JJ continued to stand there. She wiped at her eyes, taking on a determined look. This was not the time for tears. She needed to find out everything she could and see if there was anything she could do to help.

When Agent Seaver arrived holding trays full of coffee, looking red around her eyes, JJ didn't bother to greet her.

"What happened?" she demanded of the group.

"We uh—" Reid's voice cracked.

Rossi put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "We were called in to help with the hostage taking at the bank downtown," he said for the young man, voice by no means completely steady.

"Why?" JJ wanted to know.

Hostage taking cases like this weren't exactly the team's norm.

"The man was the un-sub of a case we were working…" Rossi exclaimed. "We backed him into a corner, he didn't have any options left… he decided robbing a bank was his only chance to get out."

"It's all our… fault," Reid murmured.

"No," Rossi said firmly. "The only one at fault is Jackson."

"And Morgan…" JJ trailed off. A lone tear escaped her eyes to roll slowly down her cheek.

"We'd managed to negotiate all the hostage's freedom but one," Hotch's voice startled her. She turned to face him, but he just stared at the floor. "We thought if we spoke to him face to face… Morgan, Rossi, and I went in. He—"

JJ was surprised when Hotch's voice faltered. He wasn't infallible after all.

"The un-sub, Jackson, wasn't very interested in talking," Rossi confirmed her suspicions. "He shot Morgan twice before shooting the hostage. Hotch got him in the end."

"And the hostage…" JJ asked voice hoarse with emotion.

The looks she received said it all.

Penelope lifted her head from Reid's shoulder. "She was a mother. She'd just had a baby girl. And she had a four year old son. How are they—"

JJ saw that her friend was on the verge of hyperventilating. She needed a break.

"Seaver," JJ spoke to the young probationary agent. The woman looked startled to be addressed. "Can you take Penelope out for some air…"

The young woman nodded and went to Garcia's side.

"No," Garcia said lamely. She didn't put up much of a fight as Seaver led her away.

JJ let out a sad sigh, some of her gusto exiting with it. She was holding herself together, but barely. But she needed to put up a strong front for her friends.

She took the seat vacated by Garcia next to Reid, he instantly took her hand, squeezing it tightly. She'd had to mask how badly her legs were shaking.

"How bad is it?" she didn't want to know, but had to ask.

"It's not good," came Hotch's voice again.

"He was shot in the neck and leg," Rossi informed. "The doctor's are trying to repair both wounds. All they'll tell us is that it's serious."

JJ couldn't hear much more of this. She jumped out of her seat. "Has anyone uh… called his mom or sisters?"

"No," Hotch informed her.

"All right…" JJ took over. "I'll do it."

Before anyone could stop her or protest she was walking away, out of the waiting room in search of a quiet place to use her phone.

**_Hotch:_**

He watched her walk away determinedly. But he wasn't fooled by her show of strength. She was on the verge of breaking down. He knew. Because they all were. He followed after her, knowing that it would be better if someone was there for her when it happened. And he found her in a deserted room.

She had her phone out ready to dial, but he spoke up first.

"JJ?"

She turned around, surprised to see that he'd followed her. He watched her face closely. The determined look was faltering and fast. She held her hands out to each side; palms raised up in a look of defeat and said, "I can't believe this is happening…"

Her tone conveyed both her incredulity at the situation and how close she really was to hysterics.

Hotch approached her, closing the distance between them, but still not completely able to meet her eyes. He remembered that awful night so long ago when they'd lost Emily. He remembered her words to him…

_%%_

"_It's done," she murmured._

_He nodded, more words were unnecessary. He knew by done she meant that Emily was in the process of being transported to a Canadian hospital to recover. And then from there she'd go oversees on the run from a man who believed she was dead._

"_It's not forever," he tried to comfort her and he guessed himself. "Once we capture Doyle she'll be safe."_

_She nodded, still trying to hold it together._

"_They don't know that," she said wistfully._

_He, along with Emily and JJ, were knowingly causing his team incredible pain. But his hope was that this would be temporary._

"_Watch over them," she said, voice suddenly urgent. "They'll be vulnerable; they'll be weakened without Emily for awhile. You need to promise me you'll watch over them, protect them."_

_He nodded, taken aback by her words. But in her eyes he could see every ounce of her asking him of this. She needed to hear the words._

"_I promise."_

_%%_

He didn't know what she was thinking. Didn't know if she'd been remembering those words they'd exchanged, the promise he'd uttered, now broken.

He'd been a coward until now, not looking into her eyes, fearing he'd see hate, where once she'd only looked at him with respect and affection. But he chanced it now that they were alone.

The instant his dark eyes met her shiny, with tears, blue ones he saw the look of hatred flash in her eyes, like a storm over water.

"You… you were supposed to watch over them," she practically yelled. "You were supposed to protect them!"

Hotch jumped back as if he'd been slapped; but a slap would have been preferable to the look in her eyes.

"JJ—" he started, taking another step forward.

But she threw her hands up in front of her, cutting him off. "Don't. Don't touch me…"

She was nearing on a verge of a breakdown, he feared she'd faint with her hysterics; he made to grab hold of her.

"No… what if he… dies," she murmured the words now, trying to push him away. "What if… oh God, the team will be devastated… first Emily, now Morgan…. Why Hotch… why?"

Tears flowing freely now, she was still fighting him as he tried to hug her close, tried to comfort her, to console her.

"I'm sorry JJ. It's all my fault," he confessed to her, feeling the truth of the words inside.

_He should have protected them. This was all his fault… Emily… Morgan… all his fault. _

"All of it. Emily, Morgan… I couldn't protect them, now… now…"

**_JJ:_**

JJ paused in her struggles against his hold. Suddenly it hit her, what an idiot she'd been, making Hotch promise to keep them safe. Of course, he would do that regardless. And of course he'd blame himself for all of it. And now she was just adding to his guilt.

_What kind of person was she?_

She pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his body. She held him tightly, a hug that was reminiscent of the ones they'd shared alone in his apartment after late night talks.

"No Hotch, it's not your fault," she breathed out. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I blamed you."

She felt his arms wrap around her small frame, pulling her even closer if possible. He didn't reply, but that was fine, he let her continue holding him. JJ rested her cheek against his chest, not caring that her tears were soaking into his suit jacket.

They stayed that way for another minute before Hotch pulled back. JJ noticed his eyes were red-rimmed.

"I don't know…" he started, voice hoarse, "… how much more change in my life I can take..."

JJ's eyes widened at Hotch's uncharacteristic show of vulnerability. It was a testament to how stressed he was. It was also a show of how close they'd become these past weeks.

JJ pulled him back into a hug, wanting to desperately comfort him, to show him that she would always be there. That she wouldn't change.

"Morgan will be all right…" JJ murmured. "And Emily will come back eventually… it'll all be all right…"

He pulled back again. "And you JJ… what about you?"

She gave him a small, sad smile. "I don't know about coming back to the BAU, but I'll always be here for you… no matter what."

He nodded solemnly.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand. "Let's go back to the others…"

He let her lead him back to the grim waiting room, both hoping for a miracle that would save their team's sanity and their own.

* * *

><p>Depressing? Yes, I know. It will get better soon-ish. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of JJHotch. I think the next chapter will also be JJ/Hotch before we go back to Emily.

Thanks for reading. And thanks to everyone who's been reviewing**: Hotch Fan; n2aabmmummy; vampiremuggle; canny-bairn; JJandHotch4ever96; blackandblueangel; and deeda.**

Next update should be by next weekend. See ya then!


	5. JJ2

**A/N:** Hey all! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 5: JJ:**

* * *

><p>JJ could feel him hovering behind her as she turned the key in the lock of her family home. He had something to say she knew, and she knew that if it was important enough he'd say it eventually.<p>

The door finally open, she turned around to let Hotch inside first. She followed him silently, turning on the lights of the darkened home. Will would be on duty that night and she hadn't called him to tell him what had happened. She should, she realized. Mentally, she added it to her list.

Henry was away in Pennsylvania, staying a few days with JJ's mother. It was good timing since things were getting hectic at work. But at the moment she would have given anything to hold onto her little boy.

"JJ?" she heard Hotch practically whisper.

She turned around to see him standing in her hallway waiting on her. She'd been so lost in thought that she'd forgotten for a second that he was there.

"Sorry," she murmured. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen."

She led the way, not giving him a chance to protest. JJ knew that the only reason why he was still there was because he was waiting for his cab to arrive. But she didn't want him to go so quickly. She really didn't want to be alone.

JJ gestured for him to sit at the kitchen table and Hotch sat down with no argument. She was grateful for his presence. She set about to making some coffee, tea would be a more soothing drink, but it was neither of their styles.

"JJ."

He said her name so softly. She was afraid to turn around. He only used that voice when he was truly sad, which was rare. And tonight was one of those rare occasions.

When they'd rejoined the team in the waiting room, it was just in time to see the doctor arrive. His news was grim. Morgan was in a coma. They didn't know when or even if he'd wake up. There had been a fresh round of tears at the news.

"JJ," Hotch said, voice still soft, but louder because this time he was right behind her. "Everything's going to be all right."

He said it with such conviction that she really wanted to believe him. But the tears in her eyes betrayed her.

"How?" she choked out, still not turning around. "How… can anything… ever… he's in a coma Hotch!"

God, how she wished his words would come true. But everything that kept happening around them contradicted his statement. First, her being forced out of the BAU, then the Emily situation, now this; not to mention everything that happened before.

_How could Hotch of all people say everything would be all right? It was unbelievable!_

He was silent for a moment and then she felt his warm hand on her shoulder. The warmth radiated from her shoulder to the rest of her body and she suddenly felt a bit better.

"I have to believe," he started. "It's got to get better than this… it has to."

She turned around and threw her arms around his body, offering him the same comfort he did her with the touch of his hand. The entire length of his body pressed against hers, as he hugged her back tightly. She snuggled her head against his chest, not caring whether it was appropriate or not, she just needed to feel.

"JJ," he said into her hair; she felt him rub his chin against the top of her head. She took comfort in the fact that the embrace was having the same effect on him as well.

"Too much bad has happened in our lives. Fate can't be this cruel. We're bound to have some good luck heading our way. Morgan _will_ wake up."

She was surprised first by his belief in faith and second by his certainty. She pulled back slightly, still in his embrace, but enough so she could shoot him a dry look.

"You believe in fate?" she said incredulously.

He shrugged. "I believe we were all put on this earth for a purpose. I don't think Morgan's fulfilled his yet."

Surprised by his almost religious belief, she pulled him back in for another hug. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled his scent, which seemed to calm her down further.

"I'm so glad you're here," she murmured, into his chest. "I… I don't want to be alone."

She was a bit surprised by her admission. But she was even more surprised by his.

"I don't want to be alone either…"

JJ pulled back to look at her former boss, now confidant and friend, with wide eyes. She was taken aback by the intensity with which he was gazing at her. The depths of his chocolate brown eyes were mesmerizing. And the next thing she knew she was leaning up towards him, her eyes fluttering shut of their own accord. It was then she felt his lips on hers.

Hotch was kissing her and she'd never imagined it to be so sweet. Hot, yes, but not sweet. And yes, she'd imagined kissing him many times before; she was sure there wasn't a single warm-blooded female that crossed his path and hadn't imagined doing so too. But imagining and doing were completely different things.

And as her fingers twined behind his neck, she knew that she much preferred the real thing to her fantasies.

His arms splayed across her back, pulling her body even closer if possible. She was so lost in his kiss that she didn't know where her body ended and his had begun. And she had absolutely no recollection of getting to the living room or landing on the couch. She just knew that they hadn't parted.

She felt Hotch pull her up into his lap which she gladly obliged. Sensations intensified, it seemed like there would be no stopping them. Each was taking the solace they needed in each other.

But there was a slam at the front door that startled them apart for a moment. Each took it as an opportunity to breathe.

"JJ," came Will's voice. "Do you know whose cab that is outside? He says he's waiting for someone in here?"

JJ quickly got off of Hotch. She straightened her clothes and ran a hand over her face and hair.

_How could she have forgotten about Will?_ she frantically thought.

"JJ?" came Will's voice a second before he entered the living room. "Hotch?" his voice turned to surprise.

She really didn't want to look at her partner, but the sudden stillness of the room was killing her. She looked up to meet Will's eyes and suddenly wished she hadn't. He looked hurt beyond belief.

"Will," she started.

She could only imagine how the pair of them looked to Will. Faces flushed, breathing harsh, it was clear to anyone with a pair of eyes that they had been doing a lot more than just talking.

"Hotch," Will murmured. "I… I think you need to leave."

As much as JJ did not want to look at Will she didn't want to look at Hotch even more. She was embarrassed and ashamed and she didn't want him to believe it was his fault.

"JJ?" Hotch's voice came strong, forcing her to meet his gaze.

There was a question there. A question she couldn't answer at the moment.

"It's ok, Hotch," she whispered.

He nodded once, giving her a grim look, and then was gone. They waited until they heard the front door shut to look at each other.

"Will—"

"JJ, what the hell?" he said harshly.

"Will," she tried again, standing up to be at his level. "It's not what it—"

"Don't you dare tell me what this looks like, you have no idea what I'm thinking," Will fumed.

"Ok, I'm sorry," she backed off.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" he said heatedly. "I'm thinking I can't believe the woman I love, the mother of my child is cheating on me!"

JJ winced but stayed silent.

"How long JJ? How long?" he demanded.

"This was… this was the first time, I swear," she confessed. "And I… I can explain…"

"Explain, explain what?" Will scoffed. "Explain why you betrayed me?"

"I'm sorry Will. It… it just happened…" she said inadequately. "And it was nothing… I swear…"

She felt a twinge of something deep inside. She realized that she was lying to herself. If she was truthful with herself she knew her proclamation to Will was in actuality a lie. Hotch had quickly become her friend in the time she had at the BAU. And then when they shared the knowledge about Emily, he also became the only person she knew that she could talk openly with. And not just about Emily, but about everything. JJ soon found that she cared for the man, deeply.

But if she was going to save her relationship with Will she was going to have to lie. Something she thought she was getting pretty good at.

"Morgan's in the hospital," she blurted out.

"What?" Will said, taking a moment to digest the apparent subject change. "Is… is he all right?"

JJ shook her head. "He's in a coma."

Will took in this new found information and she took in a deep breath ready to give her excuse as to why she had been kissing her former boss.

"Hotch… uh… he drove me home in my car," she began; he looked up at her startled once again. "He came inside to wait for his cab… I guess… I felt so sad, vulnerable over Morgan's situation that… I kissed him…"

"JJ," Will began to protest.

"No, I know," she cut him off. "It's not an excuse. Really, Will, I don't know what happened and I'm sorry."

"JJ," Will said, sounding defeated. "Just tell me it meant nothing to you and it will never happen again."

JJ grimaced. "It will never happen again…"

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now.<p>

Thanks for reading! And thanks for reviewing: **jekkah; canny-bairn; deeda; n2aabmmummy; ThePenIsMighty; JJandHotch4ever96; angry penguin; vampiremuggle; kdzl; and blackandblueangel.**

Next chapter: Hotch wonders about JJ…

Should be up by next weekend.


	6. JJHotch2

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter, as promised. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 6: JJ/Hotch:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hotch:<strong>_

He couldn't believe he'd let that happen. It was wrong, it was immoral, but God knew how much he'd wanted to kiss her. He'd wanted to act on his feelings for awhile now. And he did. Now, as he unlocked the door to his small apartment, he wondered, at what cost?

_JJ's relationship with Will?_

_Their friendship?_

_What was that one perfect moment going to cost him?_

He let out a deep sigh as he threw off his suit jacket and entered the living room.

"Hey," Jessica greeted him tentatively.

"Hey," he replied, solemnly. "Thanks for watching Jack while I…"

… _while he was making sure another one of his team members was still alive. _

"How is he?" Jessica asked.

"In a coma," he stated bluntly.

She came over to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Jack's in bed. He should be fast asleep. I'm going to get going…"

He nodded. "Thanks again…"

She left quickly. He was grateful to her; she had her own family and yet she was willing to help him with his own.

Silently, he made his way to his son's room. Opening the door, he saw by the minimal light of the plug-in night light that Jack was sleeping soundly. Still, he went inside. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he considered Jack carefully.

Jack adored JJ greatly. He considered her another one of his aunt's. And she was in every way but blood.

_Would he have to pay with Jack and JJ's relationship?_

He did not want that. He did not want his son to have to give up yet another person in his life all because of him.

Hotch cared for JJ and he'd had feelings for her for quite awhile now. And he knew that she felt something for him—you wouldn't kiss someone back like that if you didn't—but, if JJ did not want to pursue whatever this was would he still be able to have her in his life?

Letting out another sigh, Hotch leaned forward to give his son a good night kiss and then he got up to leave.

He was jumping the gun, he knew. What he needed to know first of all is how JJ felt about the mutual kiss. And then he'd go from there.

He'd call her tomorrow morning to figure it all out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>JJ:<strong>_

JJ'd cornered Morgan's doctor in his room that afternoon to ask the pertinent question.

"How's he doing, Doctor?" she questioned, as she stared at the man she knew to never lie down, laying almost lifelessly in a hospital bed.

"No change, I'm afraid," the doctor answered solemnly.

She nodded. And then after he'd checked a few more vitals he left her alone with Morgan.

JJ let out a sigh. She pulled a chair over to sit by his bed and then took hold of his hand. After a cold and silent breakfast with Will she'd decided to go to work. But two things plagued her mind, one of which was the health and well-being of her dear friend. The other, try as she might to push out of her mind, stayed firmly in the forefront. The mind-blowing kiss she'd shared with the man who'd quickly become her one and only confidant. She couldn't work and she couldn't very well speak to Hotch, so she'd left work to come straight to the hospital.

JJ jumped in the air when her cell phone suddenly rang. Quickly, she checked who it was before shutting it off.

Sighing, she said out loud, "That was Hotch," she paused, knowing full well she would get no remark from Derek, "He's been calling me all morning. I can't talk to him, not yet."

She imagined Derek asking her, "Why not?"

She looked around the room, completely alone, only Morgan for company. She needed to talk to someone and Hotch was out of the question, she wondered suddenly if Derek could hear her?

"Why not?" she asked incredulously. "Well last night I kissed him… and I know what you're thinking… I kissed him because I was vulnerable; I was sad and grieving for you and Emily. That's why I kissed him, for comfort, right? _Wrong…_ well partly…

"I don't know what it is about him… but lately all I want to do when I'm around him is kiss him. He's the only one I can truly be myself with… he knows all my secrets… and I think I know his too… I just want to be with him…"

JJ laughed out loud.

"Does that answer your question? That is exactly why I'm avoiding him. We can't be together… it's impossible… it's forbidden… and I know, Derek, you know all about forbidden relationships."

She shot him a wry look as if he'd just said, "JJ, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that… I'm not blind. I saw the way you looked at Emily. You wanted her… but you knew as long as you were both members of the FBI you couldn't act on how you felt…"

She remembered how close Emily and Morgan were. They were partners. JJ knew they talked much like she and Hotch did. The big difference was Emily had not confessed all her secrets and that's why she was in the position she's currently in.

"I bet you miss her more than any of us," JJ said rationally. "I bet you regret not telling her how you felt… now you believe it's too late… but…"

She trailed off. _Could she say the words out loud? He was in a coma, after all._

"But, she's alive, Derek… she is…" she tried to reassure, as if he'd scoffed at her. "Emily is alive… believe me."

With such an outrageous claim she knew she'd need to provide him proof. The wheels in her head began to turn. Somehow, she needed to get Emily to Derek's bed side. She was suddenly convinced that that was the kick in the pants Derek needed to come back to them.

"I'm bringing her home Derek," she said out loud.

She stood up.

"JJ?" she heard from behind her.

JJ whirled around in surprise to see Garcia standing there.

"Penelope, hey," JJ said gently.

Garcia, eyes still red-rimmed, considered JJ carefully. "You ok?" she asked.

JJ was far from ok, but for her friend she needed to put on the strong front. "Yeah, I was just talking to Derek, hoping he'd…"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here too," Garcia answered. "That and I had to get away from work. Everyone's so tense."

"Yeah?" JJ said curiously.

"Hotch is in an especially foul mood today," Penelope confided.

JJ looked down guiltily. She knew his mood was partially from his unanswered calls.

"It's to be expected…" JJ trailed off.

"Maybe you can visit him. You're the only one who seems to be able to calm him these days. Please?" Garcia requested.

JJ stared at her in shock. She hadn't realized everyone had noticed how close they'd gotten.

"He bit off Seaver's head today, she's terrified to go talk to him about anything," Garcia baited.

She couldn't have that. At this rate he'd be scaring off all the promising new agents.

"Ok," she agreed.

She'd see him, but she would not talk to him about the kiss.

"There is something I need to talk to him about…"

She'd talk to him about Emily.

"Thank you," Garcia said gratefully, giving her a hug.

"I'll see you later…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hotch:<strong>_

Hotch had barricaded himself in his office that afternoon. After the morning he'd had he didn't trust himself around anyone. As it was, he'd have to apologize to Seaver sooner rather than later.

He was frustrated over a lot of things. His team was going to go through yet another inquiry into their methods and capability. Strauss would be on them hard, with yet another team member down in such a short period of time. Derek was still in a coma with no change; he'd phoned the hospital earlier that day. And his team had come back to work prematurely in order to distract themselves but that was a sure way to make mistakes.

But the number one reason why he was so frustrated was because a certain blonde, former employee of his was blatantly avoiding his calls. And maybe she needed time to process what had happened last night, he got that, but the least she could do was pick up the phone and tell him she was all right. He'd left her alone with her angry, betrayed partner; he needed to know if anything had happened. Not that he believed Will would do anything to her, he was a decent guy, but still, Hotch worried.

A knock came at his door.

"What?" he snapped without thinking.

The object of his frustrations poked her head inside the door. She had a frown on her face.

"JJ?"

"Wow, Garcia wasn't kidding," JJ commented. "You know I ran into Ashley. She was near tears. I had to reassure her that your mood has nothing to do with her."

Hotch frowned at her. He'd wanted to speak with her all day, now that she was here he suddenly felt angry.

"Yes, you would know exactly what my mood has to do with," he said tersely.

She visibly flinched and he wanted to slap himself.

"I… I'm not here to talk about that," she quickly said.

That seemed to reignite his anger. "_Seriously?_ JJ, we need to talk about this!"

She shook her head. "I came to talk to you about Emily. We need to—"

"Emily?" Hotch cut her off. "JJ, how did Will react? Are you all right? Did anything happen?"

She let out a sigh. "I'm all right," she assured.

"And Will?" he prompted more calmly.

"He was hurt more than angry. He still is," she paused. "He wanted to know one thing."

He gestured for her to proceed.

"He wanted me to tell him it will never happen again," she finished.

He tried to look her in the eye; she wouldn't meet it, looking at the floor instead.

"And did you?" he asked.

She nodded in answer. "Hotch, I couldn't—"

He cut her off. He didn't want to hear anymore. "What about Emily?"

She flinched again. And he realized his tone was cold, unfriendly. He watched her hurt expression change to a hard one and her tone a second later was a professional one. He realized the price for the kiss could very well be their friendship.

"I would like to bring her to D.C.," she answered.

"What?" he asked; she'd caught him completely by surprise.

"Wait," she said, tone softening. "I think… I think Derek needs to hear her voice. I think he needs her to recover."

"What makes you think he'll wake up for Emily?" Hotch questioned, confused.

"I think he loved her," she said hesitantly. "Or at the very least had feelings for her. If he heard her voice maybe that would speed his recovery along."

JJ had a way of romanticising things. It's one of the things that made her who she was. It was also one of the things he liked about her. But this… this was pushing it.

"JJ," he started slowly. "There's no medical evidence of that. Besides, you know we can't. Doyle is still out there. He's probably watching us very carefully. We can't risk her life."

Her face fell. "But you can risk Derek's?"

"JJ," he said softly. "That's not fair."

She looked at him carefully. "I know… but, don't rule it out. This can work. I can make it work."

He considered her carefully. She was asking for his faith in her. She was also asking for his help.

"Let me think about it," he said non-committal.

She nodded. She turned to go, but his voice stopped her.

"So, that's it?"

Turning around, she gave him a sad look.

"We aren't even going to talk about why we kissed?" he said it.

"Hotch," she started, and then stopped.

He stood up to come around his desk to stand directly in front of her. "I know why I kissed you…"

He put two hands on her shoulders drawing her closer.

"Hotch…" she pleaded, trying to look away from him, but failing.

"I have feelings for you," he confessed.

Her gaze locked on his eyes, trying to find the truth behind his words.

"Hotch I… I…" she stuttered, her bright blue eyes were wide open, a deer caught in the head lights look. "I can't talk about this right now. There's too much on my mind. I need time."

He let go of her, stepping back. Hurt, he had known that that was probably what she'd need. But still… he'd just told her he cared for her.

"Ok…" he said, resigned.

He turned away, allowing her the chance to escape. Her small hand on his arm had him turning back around.

"Hotch," she said slowly. "That's why I kissed you too. But things aren't that simple… I've got to think things through."

His heart, cold for so long, warmed instantaneously.

"All right," he agreed. He'd agree to anything at this point. She had feeling for him too!

"I've got to go," she said slowly.

He nodded. But she still stood there.

In one quick movement, she was leaning towards him, giving him a quick kiss, and before he knew what was happening she was out the door.

He stood there for a second in a daze, hope burning inside his chest.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing: **Hotch Fan; canny-bairn** _(I agree that the jotchness should happen in the show, but at the same time I really like Josh Stewart… dilemma?);_ **sweet-dispostion-101; deeda; angel85qcca; kdzl; ThePenIsMighty; and JJandHotch4ever96**.

Next chapter: Emily finds out about Morgan…

Should be up by next weekend!


	7. JJEmily

**A/N:** Next chapter, as promised. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 7: JJ/Emily:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emily:<strong>_

Emily placed her small overnight suitcase on her bed, opening it up. Opening one of her dresser drawers full of Ella Montgomery's clothes, she wondered briefly at what she should bring. And then she quickly grabbed a couple changes of clothes, her toiletry bag and an extra pair of shoes; she put it all messily into her suitcase.

She was going on an overnight trip to the city of Calgary. Calgary, about an hour and a half away from Red Deer, would be where she was to meet an old friend.

It had come as a surprise, and it was definitely on the short notice side. It was the middle of the week and Emily had had to speak with the Principal of her school to get the time off. Her excuse was she'd had a family emergency to attend to.

And it was a family emergency of sorts. JJ had left her a message on a cell phone that was under the alias name of Frank Stewart, another way to deter any potential Doyle problems. JJ had asked her to meet her in Calgary, tomorrow, to discuss an emergency.

Emily had no idea what the emergency was but she hoped it had something to do with her own issues and not any of her friends. She couldn't stand the idea of any of them being hurt without her being there to help.

She paused momentarily in her tracks and turned towards her bed. She kneeled down on the floor and stuck her hand between the box and mattress. Pulling her hand out, a framed photograph came out with it.

Emily knew how foolish it was to keep a memento of the past. But as she stared at the bright shining faces of each one of her friends she did not regret keeping the photo.

It was taken on a day long ago when they'd decided to go out to dinner. JJ had been very pregnant at the time. Reid's hair was long. She wondered briefly if he was growing it out again.

Her gaze settled on one team member in particular. Derek Morgan. God, she missed him. He was her partner on the team, the one person most like her in personality and work ethic. They shared many similarities: troubled childhoods, geek tendencies, and more recently the desire to show their human side by their want to take care of children affected by tragedy—her with Carrie, him with Ellie. He was, she realized, her best friend.

But the month before the Doyle incident her behaviour had become erratic, distant. And she knew that Derek knew that something was up. She knew he was becoming increasingly frustrated with her. She wondered, once again, how he felt about her now, now that he surely knew what she'd been willing to do for a job. It hurt her heart to think that he may respect her a little less for it.

She traced the outline of him in the picture, staring at him sadly. "Oh, Derek, I wish I could have explained…" she said wistfully. "Maybe someday…"

Sighing, she shoved the picture back into place and quickly finished packing. She'd ask JJ about him, she hadn't been able to when they met in Paris—there hadn't been time—but she'd ask this time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>JJ:<strong>_

JJ let out a sigh as she waited for Emily to arrive. She had decided it would be safest for her to meet JJ in her hotel room. Emily was sure to have a reaction to the news about Derek. It would be better for there to be no witnesses to that reaction. It was definitely going to be hard for her to hear.

JJ got up and started to pace. This was going to be tough to pull off, especially since she was taking the lead coordinating the brief visit.

Initially, she'd thought involving Hotch would be a good idea. After all, they were the only two who knew Emily was alive and well. But, the thought of involving him had been foolish on two levels.

First, because if somehow Doyle did figure them out it would put him in danger. And he'd had his fair share of tragedy. She'd give anything to keep him from experiencing anymore. She really did care for him.

And the second reason was just because of that, she did care about him. And lately those feelings for him had intensified; case in point the kiss they'd shared. That should have never happened. And yet she yearned for it. She'd promised Will it would never happen again. Then what did she do the next time she saw Hotch? She kissed him!

No, she couldn't involve Hotch, if only to keep some distance between them.

A knock on the door interrupted her troubled thoughts. She got up, gun at the ready. Experience taught her you could never be too careful. She went straight for the peephole; JJ let out a sigh of relief when she recognized Emily standing there, all alone, despite the blonde wig she was wearing.

JJ quickly opened the door and Emily was quick to come inside, shutting the door behind them. They stood in front of each other for a moment, staring at each other and then a second later they shared a laugh and hugged each other.

Pulling back, Emily slid the wig off her head, letting her dark, long hair fall around her shoulders.

"You don't know how good it is to see you," Emily said happily.

JJ nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly. "We've missed you Emily."

They shared another quick hug and then JJ led them to the couch in her room. She wanted them to be both sitting down when she shared her news.

"Don't get me wrong, JJ," Emily began once they were settled. "I'm glad to see you. But isn't this risky…"

JJ nodded frowning. "It is risky. And what I have to ask of you is even riskier. But I'm hoping you'll believe it's worth it."

It was Emily's turn to frown. "What's going on, JJ?"

JJ let out a sigh. "It's um… its Morgan…"

JJ watched the color drain from her friend's face. She wanted to comfort her, tell her everything was all right, tell her no need to worry, he was only getting a promotion—she so wished that was the case. But she couldn't lie. She had no idea if anything would ever be all right with any of them.

"Is he… is he…" Emily started, visibly gulping down her fear.

JJ watched as her friend's eyes began to tear up. "No, no," JJ was quick to assure of that fact, at least. "He's in a coma, though…"

"What?" Emily exclaimed, voice shaking. "Tell me what happened!"

JJ took in a deep breath and began to explain everything she knew of that fateful day that had resulted in Morgan getting shot three times.

"What do the doctor's say?" Emily asked solemnly. "Is he… He's going to wake up, isn't he?"

"That's where you come in, I hope," JJ started; ready to give Emily her crazy plan.

"Me?"

"Emily, you care about Derek, don't you?" JJ started tentatively.

Emily blushed, answering with her reaction before actually answering. "I care about all of you…"

"No, I know that," JJ assured, patting her hand comfortingly. "That's not what I mean." She gave her a small, sad smile. "I mean, you _care _about Derek…"

She emphasized the word 'care,' elongating it, throwing meaning behind it.

"JJ," Emily started. "It's—"

"—complicated, I know," JJ assured. "But, I believe, no I know Derek really cares about you too."

Emily threw her a skeptical look, and JJ knew that she'd need to be convinced. She'd let Derek do that part, later, when he woke up and Doyle was put away for good.

"Ok," Emily scoffed. "But what do I have to do with getting Derek to wake up?"

"I want you to come back with me," JJ blurted.

To Emily's credit, she stayed silent, waiting to hear what else she had to say.

"I really think hearing your voice will help him to recover," JJ said a little more slowly. "He believes your dead, Emily. If he can believe in the miracle of you being alive, maybe he'll have a miracle of his own."

Emily shook her head slowly, staring at her dubiously. "JJ, I think—"

JJ cut her off. "I know it sounds farfetched. But I believe you've got to have faith. And I have faith in this plan."

Emily was quiet for a bit, and JJ let her have the time to process her request.

"I would do anything to save Derek," Emily began tentatively.

JJ sensed a 'but' coming on.

"_But_, if I come back from the dead, JJ, I could be risking all your lives, including Derek's, again… I don't think I can do that."

"No one needs to know other than you, me, Hotch and Derek," JJ answered. She'd have to tell Hotch about her go ahead with the plan, at least. She couldn't blindside him that way. "I've got a team of Marshall's on hold, ready to make sure you're guarded and protected 24/7. You can wear that disguise of yours… and once we're done we can relocate you to another town…"

"I don't know, JJ," Emily said unsurely.

JJ nodded. "It's a risk, I know. I wouldn't have posed it to you if I didn't feel strongly about all aspects of it."

"You really believe this could work?" Emily asked uncertainly.

"Emily, I'm not a profiler. I don't need to be one to see that Derek cared for you. It went beyond just friendship. And when you had to go, he was devastated. He _needs_ you."

Another moment of pondering, and a second later she was nodding her head.

"All right," Emily said quietly. "When do we leave?"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think! Thanks!<p>

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **vampiremuggle; spk; JJandHotch4ever96; angry penguin **_(writing a confused JJ is my specialty... hence the kissing him again);_ **breverson **_(thanks!);_ **freaak tonight** _(putting JJ into stinky positions, also one of my specialties)_; **canny-bairn** _(that would be awesome, I would love to see some awkward funny moments between Will and Hotch)_; **deeda** _(yeah I've noticed that too, there hasn't seemed to be a lot of the JJ/Hotch stories… hmm maybe I should start another one)._

Thanks again!

Next chapter: Hotch finds out about JJ going ahead with her plan.

Should be up by next week!


	8. HotchEmilyJJ

**A/N**: Hi all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 8: Hotch/Emily/JJ:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hotch:<strong>_

Hotch was sitting at his desk that Friday morning, a case file open in front of him. This must have been the first time in his career that he was at work and not able to concentrate. He could not stop thinking about JJ. And it wasn't just her kiss or touch he was thinking about, it was the fact that he'd phoned her cell several times in the past few days and not once had he gotten a hold of her.

He wanted to believe that she was just avoiding him, but he had the sneaky suspicion that he knew exactly why she wasn't answering.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he called gruffly—ever since that first kiss with JJ, he'd been finding it harder and harder to project his stoic façade.

Garcia came inside without her usual flourish. He knew she could sense his mood and had adjusted accordingly.

"Sir," she said by way of greeting, reverting back to professionalism.

"What did you find out?" he asked without any preamble.

"Umm… I phoned our fellow southerner and he's confirmed that JJ is out of town on work related business," she answered tentatively.

He'd asked Garcia to phone Will to confirm his suspicions. He knew if he'd phoned he could have very well gotten an earful. So, he'd asked JJ's closest friend to do his dirty work.

"Did he say where she'd gone and when she'd be back?" he said quickly.

"He wasn't very sure, but he thinks she went to Canada—"

Hotch cut her off with a slam of his fist to his desk and a curse uttered under his breath.

"Si...r," Garcia said, jumping. "What's this—"

"When?" he cut her off.

"Hotch?"

"When will she be back?" Hotch wanted to know.

"Today," she didn't hesitate. "This afternoon."

Hotch stood up, going for his coat. He needed to be at that airport the minute that plane landed.

"Hotch," Garcia said more forcefully. "You're scaring me. What's wrong? Should I be worried?"

He really wanted to say, 'Yes, you should be worried. Both Emily and JJ could now be in danger,' but she didn't need the worry. His whole team didn't need the added stress. He'd deal with this and not let them be any the wiser.

"No," he said simply. "No, I just have some things to discuss with JJ."

"Oh… ok…" Garcia answered, clearly confused.

"I'll be out the rest of the afternoon, if anyone asks…"

And then he was off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emily:<strong>_

Emily sat on the plane, anxious and nervous. She had no idea what she was going home to, no idea what was going to happen to her in the next twenty-four hours. She'd been hiding for the past few months, trying her hardest not to be Emily Prentiss. Now that she was going back to _her_ life, she wasn't sure she remembered how to be herself anymore.

But she didn't seem to be the only nervous one on the plane. JJ, too, was on the jumpy side. Emily didn't think it had only to do with the fact that Emily was coming back to DC.

"JJ," Emily spoke softly to the woman sitting across from her.

JJ jumped three feet into the air and then shot Emily a guilty look.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Emily asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"No," JJ answered too quickly, then more slowly, "Yes," and then again, "No."

"JJ," Emily started adamantly. "If there's something I need to know, then tell me; you shouldn't keep me in the dark, ok?"

JJ flinched and Emily let out a sigh. She knew she was one to talk. She had, after all, kept the fact that she was being hunted down by a homicidal maniac from her friends for months. But now, after the way everything had gone down, she knew if she had the chance to do it over again she would choose full disclosure instead.

"It's Hotch," JJ said simply.

That's all she said. Emily had a feeling this conversation would be a little like pulling teeth.

"Is he hurt too?"

"Not physically," JJ stated vaguely.

"So mentally, he's hurting?" Emily countered.

JJ shook her head. "Never mind, he's ok, he's um…"

She trailed off, frustrating Emily all the more.

"JJ what is it!" she exclaimed.

JJ bit her lip, let out a sigh, and then replied, "Hotch, he's going to be pissed off as hell with me."

Emily took in her response and _almost,_ almost laughed. The way she said it made it sound like she was a teenager who'd 'borrowed' her dad's car and dinged it too.

"Why do you say that, JJ?"

"Do you want the whole story or just the bare facts?" JJ asked wryly. "Never mind, short story, he wasn't too keen on this idea of mine."

Emily barely held back the snort of incredulity. "I'm barely keen on this idea, JJ. You knew Hotch wouldn't be either."

"I know," JJ said, voice soft. "I just thought, we've grown so much closer… I just thought… never mind."

Emily considered her friend carefully. Something had changed in JJ and now she knew it had something to do with Hotch.

"JJ how's Will?" Emily asked slowly.

JJ gave her a panicked look, and Emily knew something was up for sure.

"Will is uh… good. He's uh… great," JJ answered so unlike her eloquent self.

"JJ," Emily urged. "You know you can talk to me if you need to."

JJ let out a sigh.

"It's nothing…" she trailed off, staying silent for a good thirty seconds.

Emily thought she wasn't going to elaborate.

"He's mad as hell at me, but he won't say it. Half the time he glares at me, and half the time he looks at me like I ripped out his heart."

_Wow,_ Emily thought. _That's not good._ She silently worried for her friend, for her unhealthy relationship.

"How long has that been going on?"

"About a week… ever since he… I mean, I—" JJ stopped abruptly.

"Since he, what, JJ?"

"Caught me kissing Hotch," she blurted out.

"What?" Emily exclaimed.

JJ gave her a nervous look. "I… I don't want to talk about it."

Emily could see plainly that if she pushed for more her friend might breakdown. The situation seemed to be taking its toll on her. She silently wondered if JJ's predicament had anything to do with the situation Emily had put them in. After all, they were the only two of her friends that knew she was alive. A secret that big could change things.

If it was because of her, then she was very sorry.

"Ok," Emily finally answered. "But if you do want to talk you know your secret is safe with me. I am dead, after all."

JJ gave her a wry smile but remained silent and Emily knew well enough to leave it alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>JJ:<strong>_

JJ had spent most of the rest of the flight in silence. She didn't know what to say after blurting out to Emily that she'd kissed Hotch. She feared what would come out after that, so she remained quiet.

Now that they'd landed, Emily would be whisked away to her secret hideaway. JJ had no idea where the place Emily would be staying was. So she could continue her silence.

"JJ," Emily said gently, pulling her out of her thoughts.

JJ looked up to see they were not alone. Two of the Marshall's JJ had acquainted with had boarded.

"Oh," JJ said in surprise, though she knew they'd be waiting. "Mike, Rory, good to see you two. You're right on time."

"Nice to see you again, JJ," the blonde, Rory, answered.

Mike Williams, a brunette, outstretched his hand to Emily. "You must be Agent Prentiss, I'm Mike Williams, this is Rory Pond, and we've been assigned to your case."

"Thanks, though, you can just call me Emily, I'm not an agent anymore," Emily conceded.

"Emily it is," Rory agreed. "Before we take you away, there's someone waiting out on the tarmac who'd like a word with you both."

JJ shot the man a look. This was not part of the plan.

"It's all right, he's got clearance," Williams assured them.

"Wait here while we send him in," Pond added.

The two men exited the plane as JJ intercepted Emily's worried look; JJ tried to send her a reassuring look, but she had no idea who it could be.

Heart's beating fast, they heard the footsteps, and then when the curtain pushed aside they both let out a sigh of relief until they heard his voice.

"What in the hell do you two think you're doing?" Hotch exclaimed angrily.

JJ flinched as if she was a child who'd just been scolded by her father.

"Hotch—" JJ started, but he cut her off.

"No," he said adamantly. "How could you let her convince you to come back here, Emily? How could you come back knowing you're putting your life in danger? Knowing that you could be putting JJ's and my efforts to waste. Emily, I thought you'd know better than this."

JJ felt like she'd been slapped in the face. His tone, his words implied that Emily should have known better because JJ did not. She had thought after all these years that he'd come to think of her more than just a pretty face, only worthy of being thrust in front of the camera. Apparently not.

She turned away from the pair. She did not want him to see how much his words hurt her.

"Come on Emily, you need to go back," Hotch urged.

Emily cleared her throat to speak. "I did this for Morgan. And as long as he's still unconscious I'm going to be here. You need to deal with that Hotch."

JJ peaked over her shoulder to see that Emily had left him speechless. A childish voice inside JJ's head went, 'Take that, Hotch!'

"Emily—"

"I thank you and JJ for what you've done for me. I appreciate what you two have gone through. But if there's a chance I can help Derek, then I'm going to help him."

Hotch stayed quiet, and JJ stayed turned around. She could hear footsteps and then Emily's voice, "It really is good to see you Hotch."

And then more footsteps and JJ knew that Emily had joined the Marshall's. She was now all alone with the man she shouldn't care for, but did.

It was a minute before the silence between them was broken.

Hotch let out a sigh. "On a scale of one to ten, how angry are you?"

JJ let out a humourless chuckle, turning around, she said bitterly, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"That's not fair JJ, you went behind my back on this!" he exclaimed.

"Only because you all but refused to help me," JJ said right back.

"What part of 'let me think about it' said no to you?" Hotch countered.

She laughed a bitter laugh. "We all know you were just trying to placate me. Tell the little girl what she wants to hear. Her little brain will forget all about it in the morning… I know what you think of me Hotch."

JJ turned around to hide the fact that a few tears had escaped.

"Is that… is that…" Hotch stuttered out.

JJ so wanted to ignore him. But he sounded hurt. _Did she do that?_

She heard him take a few steps and then felt his hand on her shoulder. She really just wanted to fling it off of her, but her stupid body was telling her to do otherwise.

"JJ," he started, voice hushed. "I think you're the smartest woman I know. You've got a talent that's extremely rare in this business, you think with your brain and heart. And I think that makes you smarter than anyone I know. Smarter than me, even."

He paused, giving her time to take in his words. They were definitely heart-warming. She turned around, sniffling a bit, still wary.

"Really, smarter than you?"

He chuckled. "JJ, I am a complete idiot."

She really wanted to hug him, but she still had to get to the bottom of his tirade at Emily.

"If I'm so smart, why were you so angry with Emily for going along with me?" she asked warily

"JJ," he said, putting his hands on either side of her shoulders, he bent down to look directly into her eyes. "You're still putting both your lives at stake and you did it without me to protect you."

She smiled at him. He was concerned, that was all. "You know I can take care of myself."

He shook his head. "You need someone to watch your back. I thought… well, I thought we'd become a team, partners in the fight to protect Emily. Partners don't split up and go off on their own to save the day."

_Oh_, JJ thought dejectedly. _He thought she'd betrayed his friendship by doing this alone._

"Hotch, I'm sorry," she said lamely. "I wasn't thinking about anything other than getting Emily to Morgan."

"Don't be," he said sheepishly. "I should have known someone coveted by the Pentagon could pull this off on their own."

"For what it's worth, I really did want your help," JJ offered. "In my mind I had the idea of you and me flying off together to save Emily. It's when I started turning it into a romantic fantasy getaway in my head that I decided to do this on my own." She paused, and then added. "Hotch, you do funny things to my head, you know?"

He reached out to touch her face, caressing her cheek, he said. "Call me Aaron, please," he smiled at her. "You do funny things to my head, too."

She hugged him tight, sighing into his strong, suit-covered chest. "What are we going to do, H—Aaron?"

He leaned back to look down at her. "I don't know. All I know is that I care about you a lot. I don't think I can let go of you."

He gave her forehead a kiss; JJ closed her eyes, savouring the feel of his lips on her skin.

"I don't think I want to let go of you either," JJ answered truthfully.

His lips trailed down the side of her face, JJ savoured every touch. When his lips found hers the kiss they shared was so tender, so sweet, she almost cried out.

JJ suddenly knew exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Next update should be up by next weekend.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's reading and alerting. And special thanks to everyone who reviewed: **mindspsychoaddict **_(thanks for reviewing every single chapter!);_ **angry penguin** _(she's in Canada, so I had to sneak in my favourite NHL team's city :) )_; **fussyrussy; vampiremuggle; HotchFan; whimsical-one-ga; kdzl** _(thanks so much!);_ **and JJandHotch4ever96.**

Next Chapter: Emily goes to see Morgan.


	9. EmilyGarcia

**A/N:** Hello again! I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a small (very tiny) part in this chapter influenced by the season finale, but nothing really spoiler-y I think. But I thought I'd just warn those people who haven't seen it yet. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 9: Emily/Garcia:**

* * *

><p>"Emily?" Marshall Rose Jones, one of the four Marshall's protecting her, called through the bedroom door, as Emily got dressed. "We need to leave in five minutes."<p>

"All right," Emily called back.

She was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up, anyways. It was funny, she knew Derek was in a coma and yet when she woke up that morning she had the sudden urge to glam it up. In the end, though, she realized how completely ridiculous she was being and she settled on wearing some old jeans and a dark purple, v-neck sweater.

On the off chance her voice did bring Derek back to the world of the living, he'd just have to deal with what Emily looked like. Because old jeans and a sweater was who she was.

She smiled to herself for the fiftieth time that day as she once again realized that she was going to see one of her old friends. And not just any friend, but Derek Morgan, the man she was… well, the man she really cared for.

Emily didn't even care that technically he wouldn't be seeing her. It was enough that she was going to see him, touch him, and hopefully make him better.

_Ok, now she was starting to think like JJ_.

Emily quickly shook her head, trying to shake loose all those romantic dreamer thoughts that had started to take root ever since JJ had come to visit her a week ago.

She stepped into the living room of the apartment that Emily was staying in, along with her four marshals.

"Somebody got all dressed up," her fourth Marshall, red-headed Donna Tyler, commented with a cheeky grin.

Emily grinned back. A week of spending time with the Marshall's who were there to protect her had let her get to know them. And they were a great lot.

"I'm wearing jeans and a sweater!" Emily said incredulously.

"Emily, honey," Rose came up next to her, patting her shoulder. "You do know he's in a coma, right?"

Emily chuckled, pushing the blonde, Rose, away. "Shut up."

The front door opened and Mike stepped inside. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah," Rory said from the kitchen. "We were just waiting for the Princess here to finish up."

Everyone shared a chuckle, but Emily froze.

'Princess,' it was what Derek called her once in a while. She suddenly realized that she'd give anything to hear him call her that again. She didn't know what she'd do if didn't hear his voice ever again.

She nearly jumped when Donna put her hand on her shoulder. "Emily, you all right?"

She tried to give the suddenly quiet room a smile, but it faltered miserably. Instead, she said, "I'm ... uh fine."

"Come on," Donna said knowingly. "Let's get you over there."

Emily nodded, following her new protectors out the door.

* * *

><p>"Things are strange, Derek," Garcia said to the still unconscious man. "Nothing's the same."<p>

She let out a sigh. There hadn't been a day since Morgan was shot that she hadn't been there to visit him. She thought it was important to talk to him, to remind him of what he was missing each day he lay there motionless.

Telling him nothing was the same was an understatement, though, more like everything was topsy-turvy.

"Without you around there's no one to do the ass-kicking. And Reid… he gave it his best shot, he really did, but honey that title is all yours," Garcia said to him sweetly.

On the one case they'd had so far without Morgan, Reid had gone toe to toe with a huge guy who was part of a human trafficking group. By some miracle, Reid had come out of the grapple, with only a black eye. The man hadn't been so lucky; Rossi had come around the corner to save the day.

"And there's something going on with the boss-man and JJ…" she trailed off, thinking for a moment. "He had me practically hunting her down last week. I don't know why… but something's going on for sure…"

She hadn't seen JJ for awhile, not since the night Morgan got shot, so she couldn't mull over JJ's side of the story, but she could Hotch's. The two had gotten a lot closer since Emily's death that much she knew. After sneaking peaks at them in Hotch's office late at night, Garcia knew they talked. They had some kind of relationship—definitely different then the one they had before JJ had left the BAU—that was for sure, but Garcia wasn't sure it was the kind that her mind was trying to lead her towards.

"Derek," she started slowly, inhaling sharply. "You don't think sweetness and boss-man are… you know, a couple, do you?"

Garcia laughed out loud, as if Derek had just said, "Baby girl, you've got quite the imagination on you…"

"Nah, you're right… Besides, as far as I know, Will's still in the picture."

She squeezed Morgan's hand letting out a sad sigh. "I wish you'd come back to us…"

* * *

><p>Emily let out a sigh. She was a little on the frustrated side. She'd been sitting in a hospital conference room for the past hour. The reason, Morgan had a visitor, and they couldn't very well say they needed them out so he could get a mysterious guest. That would not go over well with any of her friends.<p>

What frustrated Emily even more was no one would tell her who it was visiting him. They kept telling her it was for security reasons. But she knew they were worried that if she heard it was say Reid down there she'd go running out there to see him. She knew better, though; she knew a Marshall's ability to protect their charge had as much to do with skill as it did with their charge's cooperation.

Not that she didn't want to run down there. She really wanted to see Reid—or any of them—to see how he was feeling. His headaches had really worried her.

"Emily," a voice called from behind her.

She turned around abruptly, not used to anyone calling her by her real name in public lately. But it was only Marshall Williams, and he'd shut the door first.

He gave her a small grimace for apology. "We're clear," he told her.

Emily only nodded once, getting up to follow him.

* * *

><p>She stood outside the door for a moment taking a deep breath. She was terrified to go in there. She was afraid to see the man she knew to never take anything lying down, taking this.<p>

But she'd never been one to succumb to her fears. So, when she exhaled that deep breath, she pushed open the hospital room door with it. And the minute she was inside the room she gasped out loud.

She took little baby steps towards the bed. There he was, Derek Morgan, the man who kicked down doors, laying prone on the bed, all kinds of machines hooked up to him.

She stopped about a foot away from the bed, eyeing him from the top of his head, now covered with a thin layer of coarse black hair, to the bottom, his feet covered with a pristine white sheet.

Emily shook her head turning away from the sight. It reminded her too much of those bodies in the morgue that she'd go to see with him by her side.

Her breath began to come out in short spurts. The thought of him being under one of those sheets, suddenly made her really sick. She was nauseous. Quickly, she sat down in the lone chair, sticking her head between her knees; she forced herself to take deeper, longer breaths. And after a minute, she seemed to recover form the sudden panic attack.

She took a few more deep breaths before looking at him once again. This time she was able to control her emotions. She pulled the chair to his bedside.

"Is it really you?" she whispered to him, feeling completely dumb.

She reached out and touched the dark skin of his bicep. Hard and muscular, she smiled, this was definitely Derek Morgan.

She briefly remembered the time he'd told her he did a thousand sit-ups, sometimes twice a day. She'd been amazed.

Stroking his arm, she murmured, "All about a strong, sexy core, right?"

She laughed at the memory and then let out another sigh.

"Even though… even though…" Emily trailed off. She didn't really know what she was trying to say, so she settled on: "It is so good to see you."

Emily reached out to touch the side of his face, caressing his cheek. She wished so much that he'd wake up and smile at her.

"JJ said if I talk to you it might help you wake up…" she paused. "It's me, Derek, Emily. I know, I know what you're thinking… _but you're dead?_ No Derek, I'm alive. And I came back for you. So, please Derek, I need you to wake up for me, please. Wake up, ok… wake up…"

"Emily," a soft voice interrupted her from behind.

She turned around abruptly to see Rose looking at her sadly. It was only then she realized she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away and said, "Yeah."

"We've got to go," Rose said regretfully. "Rory spotted Dr. Reid on camera entering the hospital."

_Reid!_ Oh how she wanted to see him, to see how he was doing. But she knew she couldn't. It would be too much of a risk, not to mention a shock.

"Ok," she agreed.

She stood up to go but before she did, she leaned into Morgan giving him a hug. "I'll be back tomorrow… all right."

He didn't reply, of course, but she had to believe that he knew she was there. Otherwise all this would have been for nothing.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Sorry to those looking for more JJHotch this chapter. You'll just have to wait a little longer to see what JJ does. Yes, I know I'm evil. :)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for all the awesome reviews: **Alice Hathaway** (_thanks so much!);_ **Hotch Fan** _(we'll find out next week);_ **spk; JJandHotch4ever96; mindspsychoaddict; cannybairn** _(yeah, I had just finished watching the latest episode and I needed character names);_ **and fussyrussy.**

Thanks again.

Next update should be by next weekend.


	10. JJHotch3

**A/N: **Hey all! Sorry for the extra bit of wait, I had a little bit of writers block. Not just with this one but with everything I'm writing. So that sucked. But, I think I'm getting over it… here's hoping.

Anyways, it's back to my two favourite characters: JJ and Hotch! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 10: JJ/Hotch3:**

* * *

><p><em>JJ:<em>

JJ sat at her desk, finishing up some paperwork that needed to be done before her last day. She had done it, she'd requested a transfer back to the BAU and by some miracle it'd gone through.

Though, she believed it had more to do with Rossi's persuasive skills and the fact that the BAU were essentially two men down than anything else.

She rubbed at her tired eyes and looked at the clock, 6 o'clock.

_One more hour, _she thought to herself, _and then she'd go home. _

It wasn't that she was desperate to finish all the paperwork that had her staying until 7 pm. No, it was the fact that she knew Will's shift would be starting at 8 o'clock and she'd have just enough time with him to ask him about Henry's day before he had to go to work.

It had been a week since she'd last seen Hotch on that airplane where she'd figured out what she was going to do. But figuring it out had been the easy part. The hard part, she'd realized rather quickly as she had looked into the pale blue eyes of her son's father, was putting it into motion.

And since she'd failed that night, one week ago, to tell Will what she'd had to do, she'd been avoiding all the men in her life. Basically, she was taking the coward's way out until she grew or found some courage.

JJ knew she wasn't being fair to the men in her life. But she couldn't help it; she just didn't do well with change. And what she had to do would change everything.

"JAREAU," a voice suddenly barked out of nowhere. "What are you still doing here?"

She jumped in her seat and then looked in the direction of her doorway. Her supervisor and boss stood there giving her what she liked to call "the wrestler's glare," due to the fact that Ron Carter was built exactly like one.

"Sir?"

"You're transferring out by the end of tomorrow," he stated incredulously. "Get out of here. We thank you for your services, but you're done here."

She gave him a quizzical look. Carter had never been a straight forward guy since she'd begun working for him. She didn't know if he was angry or disappointed or just couldn't care less that she was leaving.

"Ok, sir," she managed to get out.

She quickly got her briefcase and coat and stood up. Carter was still there, waiting for her. She walked towards the door and he stood aside to let her walk through.

"Jareau," he said as she walked by him.

She turned halfway to see what else he needed.

"You did a great job here. Good luck in the BAU."

Surprised, she mumbled out, "Thank you sir."

He was on his way just as quickly as he came. JJ headed for the elevators. She had to muse that at least he was one man in her life that didn't seem to hate her.

As she stepped into the elevator she looked at her watch, it was only 6:20pm. She let out a sigh. If she went straight home now she'd have to have that soul-searching talk with Will that she could see was waiting to be had in Will's eyes.

_Or…_ she thought to herself. _I could go get a cup of coffee first. I worked hard, I deserve it._

Yeah, that's what she'd do. She'd go get a cup of coffee and then head home to her baby.

* * *

><p><em>Hotch: <em>

Hotch let out a weary sigh at the sound of a knock on his door. He had so much work to do now that he was essentially doing two jobs, his own and Erin Strauss's. He really couldn't use any more distractions. He had enough on his mind as it was. Hotch hadn't seen or heard from JJ in a week and that was enough to make him go crazy.

"Come in," he said, voice gruff.

"Aaron," Rossi's voice scolded. "What are you still doing here?"

Hotch looked up to see Dave giving him a concerned look. Then he glanced at the clock, almost 7:30.

"Working," he answered, just as gruff, as he went back to his paperwork.

He heard Rossi let out a sigh and he knew that meant the man wasn't going anywhere. Hotch dropped his pen to give the man his full attention, hoping that would speed things along.

"What's going on?" Hotch cut to the chase.

"I could ask you the same question," Rossi countered.

"I just have a lot of work to do," Hotch offered.

"More than normal; it's been awhile since you've put in twelve hour days, Aaron," Rossi speculated, than paused. Hotch frowned at him, knowing he wasn't finished. "How's Strauss doing? I haven't seen her around in awhile."

"Dave…" Hotch began in a warning voice.

The man shook his head, letting him know he was backing off.

"I've got some interesting news for you," Rossi said instead.

Hotch mentally cringed. New news usually meant more work for him. On top of his own and Strauss's jobs, he had to re-take on some of the duties Morgan had taken on. And he had to do all that plus help look for new cases. _When did anyone expect him to have a life?_

"What is it?" he asked, voice tentative.

"We're finally going to get some help around here," Rossi stated proudly.

Hotch's face lit up. _Thank God,_ they were floundering without any help.

"You hired someone?" Hotch exclaimed.

Rossi shook his head. "More like the Director did, after some persuasive hinting on my part."

_The Director? Why did the Director of the Bureau need to be hiring someone for their small unit?_

"Dave," Hotch warned when the man looked like the cat that ate the canary. "Out with it."

"Ok, ok," Dave said, exasperated. "Sheesh… it's our very own Jennifer Jareau."

"What?" he instantly exclaimed.

His mind went numb as Rossi continued to speak.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a good idea to get back one of our own. So, I spoke with JJ, she was, of course, in. And then I got on the phone with the Director; I'm not ashamed to admit I played the sympathy card. I told him Emily's passed on and Morgan's in a coma and we're getting buried. I said to him, 'We could really use someone who already knows the ropes.' And then he was on the phone to the state department making it happen."

_JJ was coming back to the BAU,_ he thought numbly.

"She'll of course have a few more duties then just being our media liaison… but she'll be back. That's what counts," Rossi stated happily.

"How… long?" Hotch asked, voice coming out hoarse.

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked frowning.

"How long has this been in the works?" he demanded.

"A couple of months. Since before Emily died—" Rossi explained.

"A couple of months," he echoed incredulously.

"Yeah, we…" Rossi continued to speak but Hotch tuned the man out.

She'd known all this time she'd be coming back to them, to him and she hadn't said one word to him. All this time she'd kept telling him he was the only one she confided in, the only person who knew all her secrets. She was lying. Because she was keeping one huge secret to herself.

"Dave," he said abruptly, cutting the man off. "I've got to go."

Rossi gave him an astonished, bewildered look. "Ok, yeah, you should go… home."

Hotch was already out of his seat grabbing at files and furiously shoving them into his briefcase.

"Aaron… is everything all right?" Rossi asked tentatively.

"Fine," he briefly replied, going for his coat.

"JJ coming back," Rossi said slowly, "it's a good thing."

It was a very good thing; he just wanted to know why he of all people didn't know about it first.

* * *

><p><em>JJ: <em>

JJ walked up her walk way, coffee cup in hand. As she reached her front door, she thought better of walking in with a Starbucks cup. She didn't want to look like she'd been out on the town instead of working hard. She placed the cup behind the bushes; she'd get it from there later.

Looking at her watch it was 7:45pm. She'd killed plenty of time, but she wondered why there was no patrol car on the street. Will's partner should have been there by now to pick him up.

She decided to find out. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside of their shared home.

"Will?" she called out.

"In here," he called back from the living room.

She threw her keys on the hallway table, dropping her bag right there too. Then she made her way to the living room. The sight before her put a smile on her face, despite the fact that Will was still in jeans and a t-shirt.

Her four year old son and his father were crouched on the ground playing with the train set her dad had gotten his grandson. They were crawling around the room, chasing the train, imitating the train noises. It was a pretty sweet sight.

"Mommy!" Henry exclaimed, when he finally noticed her. He ran straight for her; JJ knelt down quickly to catch him in a hug.

"Hey honey," she greeted, smoothing down his unruly blond hair.

Henry struggled out of her grasp, only to point at his train set. "Look mommy, daddy set up the twains down here so I could pway wit' them."

"I see that sweetie," she replied. "Did you have lots of fun today?"

"Lots!" Henry exclaimed. "And daddy says he's going to stay so he can read me a story."

JJ looked at Will. He didn't meet her gaze. Something was up and she didn't like it.

"Henry," Will spoke up. "Why don't you go pick the story you want me to read and I'll be right up?"

"Ok daddy," the little boy said excitedly.

Henry ran out of the room and they could hear his little feet pattering around upstairs.

"Will, what's going on?" JJ wanted to know. "What happened to work?"

"I took a personal day," he informed her.

"What?" she said in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He frowned at her. "If I had told you, could you honestly say you'd have been home before I'd gone to bed?"

She didn't answer him because she wouldn't have been.

"I didn't think so," he said wryly. "Look, I'm going to read our son a story. And then I'm going to come down here and we're going to talk like the two adults we are. No more running, JJ."

She nodded dumbly. She guessed he'd caught her. Now she was going to have to tell him what she had to do.

"No more running," she murmured as her partner went to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

Thanks to all who are still reading and alerting. And thanks to those who reviewed: **Hotch Fan; vampiremuggle; JJandHotch4ever96; angry penguin** _(I try :) );_ **and mindspsychoaddict** _(I seriously thought about it for a second too, but I decided it would be too soon for the Emily reveal.)_

Next update should be up by next weekend.

See ya soon!


	11. JJ3

**A/N:** Hello all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the lateness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 11: JJ:**

* * *

><p>JJ was screwed. There were no other words for how she felt about the situation she was currently in. Screwed. Not an eloquent word, but a word that encompassed all in her life at the moment.<p>

JJ put her head into her hands. She was still sitting in her living room, waiting for Will to come back down, basically waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She knew what she wanted to tell him, she'd known for a week what she'd wanted to tell Will. But she had no idea how she'd tell him. In the week she'd spent avoiding Will and, essentially, Hotch, she'd never once practiced the words.

How could she say them out loud when she could hardly think them?

_Man, she was such a coward._

She got up and paced her living room; hoping movement would get the thinking juices flowing. Maybe she'd think of a perfect way to break it to Will without causing any drama.

_Yeah right, JJ, you're going to hurt him whatever you do._

She let out a sigh in resignation.

A sudden movement outside caught her attention drawing her to the window. She could see a black SUV parked outside her house and someone was getting out.

JJ let out a surprised gasp. "Hotch!"

A part of her was ecstatic to see him outside her home. She hadn't seen him in so long. The other part of her was screaming in frustration. This was so not the right time for him to be here.

Rushing for the door, she desperately wanted to get there before her former Unit Chief rang the doorbell. Alerting Will to Hotch's presence at this tense time would not be good for any of them.

She would have sighed a sigh of relief for getting to the door on time, but there was no time for that. She'd opened the door just as Hotch was reaching out for the bell.

"JJ," he said in surprise.

She knew she was being super rude, but she pushed him back a step so that she could join him on the porch and shut the door behind her.

"You can't be here right now," JJ said quickly. "You need to go."

"JJ," Hotch replied, completely thrown by her abruptness. "What are you—What's going—"

"Please Hotch, you need to go," she reiterated.

He shook his head which seemed to bring him back to his senses.

"I'm not going anywhere," he denied.

She wanted to cry out loud at his stubbornness and stomp her foot on the ground like a child. _Why wasn't anything going according to plan? Ok, she didn't really have a plan, but still…_

"JJ," he started sternly.

_Uh oh,_ JJ thought when he started with his BAU boss voice. _What did she do now?_

"When exactly did you plan on telling me you were coming back to the BAU?" he demanded.

Her mouth dropped open and her brain went dead.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily. "Why'd you keep this from me for a month? JJ, this whole time you were planning on coming back and not once did you tell me!"

This wasn't the way she'd wanted him to find out. Ok, she didn't really have a plan for that either. But still, she at least wanted to tell him.

"Who um… told you?" she asked nervously.

"Dave," he said harshly. "Dave knew and I didn't."

Of course, he'd tell him and she hadn't asked Rossi to not tell him, so she couldn't blame this on him.

"JJ, what the hell," Hotch demanded.

Her mind was racing. She had a reason for going to Rossi and not Hotch, but she couldn't think. She had Hotch out here demanding an explanation and Will inside about to do the same.

"Look Hotch, I want to explain, really, but I can't right now," he was about to protest she could tell, so she added. "Can I meet you later tonight? We can talk then."

He nodded, still frowning. He let her know he'd be waiting for her at the diner they'd often go to have late night conversations.

She watched him head down her driveway. She hated that he was mad at her for this. It was supposed to be a happy thing, her coming back to the BAU, not a source of tension.

"JJ!" she heard her name being called from inside.

JJ took a deep breath and stepped back inside, ready to speak with Will. She had no idea what she wanted to say, but she knew it had to be said.

"What are you doing outside?" Will asked her, watching her with a suspicious look on his face.

She stared at him, like a deer caught in headlights. She couldn't tell him Hotch was out there.

"Um… just getting some air," she answered.

He nodded.

"Come on," he said, voice reluctant. "Let's go talk in the kitchen."

She wished he wouldn't look at her like that, like he was about to lose his best friend. But JJ supposed that he probably was.

They each took a seat and then JJ watched Will jump back out of his seat.

"Uh…" he started. "I saved you some dinner; I'll put it in the microwave for you."

JJ wasn't hungry, but she didn't have the heart to tell him this. So, she waited, watching him place the plate in the microwave and time it for a minute.

"Will I—"

"Just a sec," he cut her off. He went to the fridge and stuck his head inside.

She suddenly realized that Will was stalling. Even though he'd requested this talk, he didn't want to be having it anymore then she did.

He came back out with a jug of juice. Going to the cupboard, he pulled out a glass. When the microwave beeped it's completion they both jumped.

Finally, Will placed both plate and glass in front of her and then retook his seat.

"Will—" she tried again.

"Eat," he gently ordered.

She sighed her frustration.

"Eat," he said again. "And I'll talk first."

She nodded. He had something to say, she understood. She picked up her fork and stabbed at something on the plate. She was too preoccupied to know what it was.

"JJ, you've been avoiding me," he began. She wanted to protest, but that would be a lie. "I feel like you're slipping away from me and I'd like to say I have no idea why, but I think I do."

JJ forced that small bite down her throat and opened her mouth to speak.

"JJ, are you having an affair with Hotch?" he asked before she could speak.

His question asked, he sat back waiting for her answer. She was sure that her face showed how shocked she was by his question.

Will's face took on a grimmer look and she realized that he took her silence for affirmation.

"Will," she started quickly, but awkwardly. "You… um know… I kissed him."

"Yes I know," he answered grimly. "But what I want to know… has it gone any further… have you umm…"

Realizing where he was going with his question, she quickly answered. "No Will, no," she said adamantly. "I would never—"

And then she cut herself off. She sounded like a hypocrite. Up until recently she would have said she'd never even consider kissing another man.

"So what?" Will took over. "Are you saying this distance between us has nothing to do with Hotch?"

She shook her head, looking down.

Will let out a sigh. "I don't know how you could do this to us."

His voice was so harsh. She looked up to see him glaring at her. He'd never looked at her like this. He hated her.

"Us?" she choked out.

"Henry and I," he said vehemently. "You're breaking our family up! How am I supposed to tell my son that mommy and daddy can't live together anymore because his mom is a cheater and a liar?"

"Will," she said in shock. "I realize you're angry, but—"

"Angry!" he shouted and then brought his voice back down. "I am beyond angry JJ! I'm furious, I'm hurt, and I feel so betrayed. I loved you, JJ! I loved you! How could you do that to me?"

JJ let out a strangled cry. This conversation wasn't going the way she thought it would.

"Will, I'm sorry," she said through tears. "I swear, I never set about this. I never set out to hurt you. I do lo—"

"Love me?" he finished angrily. "People who love each other don't cheat on each other. I loved you. I never cheated on you. You don't love me!"

There was nothing she could say to make this remotely better. She sat there, tears streaming down her face.

"You're right…" she said quietly. "You're right. Will, I'm so sorry. I never meant… I never…"

Her sobs choked out her words. She was a horrible person. She knew that now. She didn't deserve this man in front of her, Hotch either. Face in her hands, she couldn't stop crying.

JJ tried to protest when she suddenly felt Will's arms going around her. He was trying to comfort her. She didn't deserve that.

"Shh JJ…" Will said soothingly. "I know… I know you never wanted to hurt me."

She pulled back from him, shaking her head. "Never, Will, never," she managed to get out. "I'm sorry."

The sobs took over and he pulled her back to his embrace. He let out a sigh. "You can't help who you fall for, JJ…"

She pulled back form him to see if he was serious.

"Don't get me wrong, I am thoroughly pissed off at you right now," he continued. "And I'm not sure I feel anything for you at the moment other then hate. But it wouldn't do Henry any good for you to make yourself sick like this."

She took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm herself down for her son's sake. When Will saw that she was calming down he backed away.

Still standing, he began to pace the room. "Look, I can't be here right now."

"Where are you going to go?" she asked frantically.

Will rubbed at his eyes. "Uh… to a hotel," he answered.

He left the kitchen and JJ quickly followed him. She found him at the front door a bag in hand.

"You knew this was going to happen," she said, voice numb.

Of course he knew, he'd set out to confront his cheating spouse.

"I'll umm…" he said, opening the door. "Call you later about Henry and about me moving out."

"O… Ok," she stuttered out.

The door shut on the father of her child.

JJ went to the door, hand on the door knob. Instead of turning it to go after him, she let go of the door to lean against it. This is what she wanted. To un-attach herself from Will, so she could be with Hotch.

"Hotch!" she exclaimed. He was waiting for her. What was she going to do? Henry was sleeping upstairs.

She went to the living room. Thinking. She spotted her purse and got an idea. Pulling out her phone she dialled a number.

"Garcia," she spoke into it. "Yeah… I'm ok… umm I know it's late… can you come watch Henry for me… I'll explain later… can you?"

She let out a sigh of relief when her best friend said she was on her way.

Now maybe she could fix things with one of the men in her life.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Next chapter should be up by the weekend and will be Hotch and JJ's talk. After that Emily and Morgan we'll get a turn chapter-wise.<p>

Hope you're all enjoying! I know I'm loving the response I'm getting for this. Thanks to everyone who's reviewing: **HotchFan; angry penguin; JJandHotch4ever96; vampiremuggle; chitters; jekkah; ..Now; canny-bairn; deeda; kdzl; and mindspsychoaddict.**

Thanks!


	12. Hotch

**A/N:** An update two days in a row? I know amazing right… Well, I'm a substitute teacher and as the school year winds down that becomes a slow time of the year for us, so I've got some time to update! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 12: Hotch:**

* * *

><p>Hotch checked his watch for the fiftieth time since arriving at Pat's Place, the diner he and JJ frequented together at least once every week. In fact, he couldn't remember a time when he wasn't with her when he'd come to the place. Maybe that's why the woman behind the counter, Pat, asked when he'd arrived, "Where's your girlfriend, hun?"<p>

Hotch actually had gotten flustered at the question. JJ wasn't his girlfriend, he'd been unaware they'd even been giving that impression. But as he looked back on their many visits—the long talks, the little intimate touches, the close whispering, and laughing together—he guessed that if he were an outsider looking in he'd assume the same.

No, JJ wasn't his girlfriend but he sure wanted her to be.

But, as he glanced at his watch again—the fifty-first time—he had to wonder if JJ was coming at all. It'd been over an hour since he'd left her house. He was a lot calmer now. And he wished he'd had the foresight to control his anger before he had gone to see her. Instead, he'd gone there like a raging lunatic, demanding answers. And it was clear to him now that she had been stressed and he'd only made it worse. He should have at least calmed down long enough to ask her what was going on. He was such a moron.

Pat—a short, plump, happy sort of woman—came to his table to refill his coffee cup.

"You sure she's coming, hun?" she asked him gently.

Hotch just nodded. JJ wouldn't tell him to wait for her if she was just going to stand him up.

"Thanks," he said demurely, and Pat let out a sigh for him as she walked away.

The tinkling sound of the door chime signalled the arrival of another customer. Hotch looked up, expecting to see a total stranger, but was surprised to see a haggard looking JJ.

She scanned the small establishment, finally spotting him in one of the booths. His heart nearly broke for her when he saw her tear stained face. Had she been crying over something he did?

He stood up quickly and she hurried towards him. He was increasingly alarmed when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shirt.

"JJ?" he said, voice hoarse with emotion.

"I'm so-sorry for taking so long," she stuttered, voice muffled by his shirt. "I… was so… afraid you wouldn't be here… that you wouldn't wait. "I'm sorry…"

She continued to babble on, shivering in his arms. He looked down at her blonde golden head. Surely his brief encounter with her that night hadn't caused this. Something else must have happened.

He made eye contact with Pat, she was watching them concernedly. Hotch gestured for the coffee pot. What JJ needed was a hit of something strong, but he doubted there was any alcohol on the premises. Coffee would have to do.

Hotch pulled her to sit down in the booth seat next to him. She was still murmuring incoherently and she still clung to him.

Pat came over with a fresh brewed pot of coffee. She gave him a questioning glance, but all he could do was raise one shoulder in a shrug. It was coming fast apparent that he wasn't directly responsible for JJ's current state.

"Hey there sweetheart," Pat directed at JJ. "Long time, no see."

They hadn't been there for a week.

JJ retracted herself from Hotch and he could see in the brief moments that she'd been attached to him she'd started to cry.

"Aw… it's going to be all right, honey," Pat comforted, giving JJ a brief squeeze on the shoulder. "I'll bring you a piece of banana cream pie, pie makes everything better."

JJ let out a little sniffle and gave the older woman a small smile. Th—anks."

Hotch sent her a grateful look at having brought JJ out of her current funk, however briefly.

"JJ, please tell me what's going on," he gently demanded.

She looked up at him, seemingly startled back to the present. To Hotch, she seemed about to break down again, but then he could see the determination in her eyes. She was fighting to stay strong.

"Hotch," she began quickly. "I went to Rossi—"

He shook his head, cutting her off. "JJ, I don't care about that right now. Tell me what happened."

"It's nothing," she tried to brush off.

"JJ, it's not nothing," he said sternly.

_How could it be nothing when this normally composed, strong woman was near the point of breaking down?_

"Hotch," she said in a warning voice.

"Aaron," he quickly corrected.

"What?" she said in surprise.

"JJ, I think we can be on a first name basis," he reminded her.

"Aaron," she said, drawing his name out. "I've um… been avoiding Will all week."

_Well, it was good to know he wasn't alone, that she wasn't just avoiding him._

"And you couldn't avoid him tonight?" Hotch asked, prompting her for more information.

"I stayed late at work," JJ explained, wincing. "But he was waiting for me when I got home."

"JJ," he said, alarm taking over. He took hold of her hands in his, gently squeezing. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she gasped out, pulling her hands out of his grip. "No. He would never… he loves me. I'm the one who hurt him."

"You hurt him?" Hotch asked incredulously.

He was finding it hard to believe that this caring woman could even hurt a fly.

"Aaron," she said sadly. "We broke up tonight."

Hotch stared at her in shock. _Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Because he thought he heard exactly what he'd hoped to hear. And he never, ever got that. This couldn't be right._

"You and Will," he paused. "Aren't together anymore?"

His lips were twitching up into a smirk. It was totally involuntary. He couldn't help it.

"No, he knew that I had feelings for you and so he broke up with me," she answered.

His face broke into a smile.

"Stop that," she protested. "It was awful, he completely hates me!"

He nodded. She was right. This was not the time for gleefulness. "He doesn't hate you; no one could ever hate you."

He took hold of her hand again, making sure to touch her every chance he could get.

"Yes," she laughed a mirthless laugh. "He does."

"Ok," Hotch conceded. "Maybe he hates you right now, but he won't forever."

JJ groaned. She put her face into her hands. "No, just until my son graduates from college."

She seemed to be having a hard time with Will's animosity towards her which got him wondering.

"JJ," he said curiously. She looked up at him warily. "This is what you wanted, right? You wanted to end things with Will?"

The unasked question that lay between his questions was, 'You want to be with me, right?'

JJ looked suddenly stricken. This time she grabbed at him, one hand taking hold of his left hand and the other to cup his cheek.

"Yes, I wanted this," she said adamantly. "I've been avoiding Will all week because I knew I had to tell him about us."

"Us?" he said hopefully, reaching his free hand to cover hers over his cheek.

She pulled back, blushing. "Well… I'm hoping there's an _us_."

He took each of her hands in his pulling her even closer, so close that their foreheads touched.

"There's definitely an us," he assured.

He wanted to kiss her. It'd been a week since he'd kissed her. One week was too long. He was going to kiss her. Looking into her cornflower blue eyes he could see she wanted the same.

"Oh!" a voice exclaimed.

They pulled apart to see Pat looking at them happily, a piece of pie that more resembled at least half the pie in hand.

"It looks like you won't be needing this," Pat said smugly.

"Gimme," JJ said, deadpan, causing both Hotch and Pat to laugh.

JJ quickly grabbed the fork Pat held out for her and took a bite.

"Would you like a second fork?" Pat asked him.

"Second fork?" JJ exclaimed. "This is all mine."

They all laughed and Hotch was glad to see she was thoroughly feeling better. Pat left them alone. And they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"JJ, I'm sorry for coming to your house angry like that," he paused, letting out a sigh. "I can see now that was the last thing you needed."

JJ put down her fork, giving him her full attention. "No Aaron, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner of my intentions to come back."

He looked down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She put a hand on his arm. "It wasn't because I was hiding it from you or anything… well actually I was…" She hurried to add, "It was supposed to be kind of like a surprise for you and the team, but I forgot to pass that memo on to Rossi…"

"It was definitely a surprise," he said wryly.

She gave him a shy look. "A good surprise, I hope…"

He couldn't resist anymore, he leaned into her and kissed her, surprising her thoroughly. Pulling back, he loved the smile on her face.

"A very good surprise," he assured.

She let out a sigh. "I was talking with Rossi a few months ago. I mentioned—"

"JJ, you don't have to explain," he let her know.

"No, I want to," she countered, and continued. "I mentioned in front of him that I wished I could come back. He jumped on it right away. I didn't think he could have made it happen. So I kept it to myself. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. And then the next thing I knew he's meeting with the Director, and then talking to my supervisor. And then all of the sudden he offered me a position with the BAU. I had to think about it…"

"How come?"

"As much as I hated leaving you guys, I finally admitted to myself that I was moving up, and that was a good thing. I had to make sure that I wasn't taking a step back career-wise. When he assured me I wouldn't be I couldn't wait to accept it. I was waiting for Rossi in his office after your last case."

That had been only a few days ago. It was comforting to know that she'd only accepted the job recently.

"I was going to tell you right after," she assured. "But things sort of got away with me…"

"JJ, this is great news. I know everyone will be happy to have you back," Hotch let her know.

She smiled.

"Speaking of the team…" JJ segued. "I've got Garcia watching Henry for me. I should go…"

Hotch nodded in understanding. They both stood up. "I'm so glad we've cleared everything up. I'm so glad we're—"

"—together now," she finished for him, grinning. "Me too."

He leaned into her giving her a kiss. He could kiss her whenever he liked, he realized. Pulling back, he was grinning.

"Come on, I'll walk you out," he said happily. He put some money on the table. "See you later Pat."

"Thanks Pat!" JJ called, putting her arm around him, she guided him out.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. The next chapter will definitely come on the weekend and will be an EmilyMorgan chapter. But don't worry this story is not done with JJ/Hotch!

Thanks for all the reviews: **Cue . Mysterious . Music . Rite . Now** _(hope you didn't think I forgot you in my last thanks to my reviewers. For some reason all that appeared was …Now. Thanks for reviewing!)_; **lilli-glenanne; DaniminaWhore** _(stay tuned for the next chapter, it will be an Emily/morgan chapter)_; **whimsical-one-ga; JJandHotch4ever96; vampiremuggle; and mindspsychoaddict.**

Thanks!


	13. Emily2

**A/N:** Hello. Just wanted to say sorry for the wait. I've had some major writer's block on this one, again. And it sucks big time. I'm hoping this short chapter will get me going again. So, let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 13: Emily:**

* * *

><p>Emily was getting well acquainted with this particular hospital conference room. It was day 5 since the first time she had gotten to finally see Morgan and since then she'd seen him only once more for a mere minute. It was so frustrating, how was she to let him know that she was here for him when she couldn't spend a good twenty minutes with him? It made her almost want to kidnap him to keep him to herself. She would have, too, if she wasn't in hiding and he didn't need the medical attention.<p>

"Emily?"

Emily turned to see Rory at the door. She would have gone crazy by now if it wasn't for the four Marshall's protecting her. She couldn't have her old friends, but these four were doing a good job filling in.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"It's clear," Rory let her know.

He led the way through the hospital hallways. She had on a pair of thick-rimmed glasses and a blonde wig—she believed that you could never be too careful. People didn't pay them any attention but it was a case of 'you never know.' Mike was outside of Morgan's room and the girls, Rose and Donna, were in the hospital's security room, keeping an eye on things. Emily couldn't feel safer if she had the secret service guarding her.

Finally, they reached Morgan's room. She spotted Mike close by and gave him a quick nod. Emily took a deep breath, readying herself. Last time she'd seen him, just like the first time, it had been a complete shock to her. To see Derek Morgan, top tackler of the BAU, laying there prone, unmoving, un-smiling even, was a shock.

It was hard. And somehow she blamed herself for his condition. Like, if she had been there in that bank instead of holed up in that small town, she could have prevented this. She knew Morgan would laugh at her, but she still couldn't shake that feeling.

She exhaled her deep breath and pushed inside. Once again she was surprised by what she saw. Yes, he was still unconscious and lying there unmoving, but there was also something different about him.

Tentatively, Emily took the few steps to reach his bedside. Nope, it wasn't her imagination. He actually looked better. The bruises under his eyes were fading and his chocolate colored skin had a lustre to it that showed his vitality.

"You're getting better, aren't you?" Emily murmured.

She reached out a hand to caress his face. It was smooth to the touch; someone had been shaving him. She wondered briefly if it had been Garcia or one of the candy stripers. She suddenly had the urge to be the one to do it for him. _Next time,_ she thought.

"Hey, it's me again," she started, a new cheer in her voice. "Emily," she added for good measure.

She pulled up a chair, took off her wig and glasses and then took hold of his closest hand. "Sorry it's taken me so long to see you again… you're quite the popular one."

Emily gave him a wry grin. "Now, don't let that go to your head, ok. We'd still like you to be able to fit through a door," she laughed at her own joke. "It's just the guys and your mom and sisters too… they look good."

She remembered the day about two days ago when she'd come to visit Morgan only to hear that he already had visitors, Mrs. Morgan, Sarah, and Desiree. She'd only met them once but she remembered thinking that she could get to liking them a lot if she ever got the chance. She insisted to her Marshall's that she wanted to see them on the monitors, so they'd taken her to the security room. She was happy to see that they were trying their hardest at being strong for him. They weren't crying, but laughing. Emily was glad; Derek wouldn't want anyone crying over him.

But of course, Emily knew that they really wanted him back. She let out a sigh; she knew how they felt. They were sure that Morgan would wake up, but scared that he wouldn't at the same time. Looking at him now, though, Emily's worries were dissipating. Somehow she knew he'd wake up.

"I'm going to miss you," she suddenly said. "_When _you wake up, and I know you will, I won't be here… but someday…"

Emily trailed off. She knew what she wanted to say, but was scared.

_Really,_ she quickly thought. _If I'm too scared to say it now, while he's in a coma, how am I going to tell him when he's awake?_

Her brain was right. She was being a coward. She needed to just come out and say it. So she did.

"Someday, when it's safe… I'll be back. And when I come back… I'm going to tell you… how I feel about you," she paused, taking in a few calming breaths, "That I care about you… a lot. And I'd like to give us a shot… we could have something Derek. I know we can."

"Emily?"

She turned around, surprised to hear her name being uttered in the quietness of the room. It was only Rory.

"Someone coming?" she asked, not hiding her disappointment.

Rory shook his head. "Just letting you know we shouldn't stay for much longer. Half hour tops."

She nodded. Rory gave her a sympathetic smile and left.

"So," Emily said energetically, turning back to Derek. "I went to the gift shop before I came up here… guess what I found…"

She reached for her bag and pulled out a paperback. She held it out in front of him, as if he could see. "Mother Night!" she exclaimed. "And guess what I'm going to do now. Yep, I'm going to read to you."

Emily smiled at him. Her hope was her voice along with the familiar words would jog his mind and he'd wake up for her.

A girl could hope…

"All right…" she began, flipping to the first page. "Here goes…"

* * *

><p>Emily was just flipping to the next page, mid-sentence, when she heard her name once again.<p>

"Emily?"

This time when she turned around it was an old friend instead of a new one who'd come to see her.

"JJ?" she said in some surprise.

They hadn't seen each other since the incident on the plane. She hoped everything was all right between her and Hotch.

JJ shut the door behind her. "How are you?"

Emily smiled. "Aside from the fact that I'm home and I can't see anyone I care about, I'm surprisingly good."

JJ nodded. She looked too serious for Emily's comfort.

"What's up?" Emily asked cautiously.

JJ let out a sigh. "It's Doyle; he's on the move again."

Emily stood up abruptly. "Is he in North America?"

"No," JJ answered. "And we're not sure he's headed this way. Last we saw him was in Germany, but he wasn't there long. We're not sure what's got him abandoning his deals and moving…"

"You think it's me," Emily stated bluntly. "He knows, doesn't he?"

JJ shook her head. "We don't know Emily. I think we're getting ahead of ourselves. Look I only wanted to tell you because… well, we may have to move you soon."

JJ looked apologetic. She didn't have to. Emily understood.

"And not back to Red Deer, I guess," Emily said in understanding.

JJ shook her head. So, Ella Montgomery was dead too.

"How soon?" Emily questioned, as she snuck a peek at Derek. She really believed she was helping.

"Not sure yet," JJ answered truthfully. "But soon."

Emily nodded. She hoped the time she had left here was enough to bring Morgan back. She turned around re-taking his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"So, how have you been? I hope Hotch didn't bite too hard when he bit your head off before," Emily asked concernedly.

"Oh, uh…" JJ sputtered out.

Emily turned to give her usually eloquent friend a look. Emily was surprised to see her blushing.

"What happened?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Will and I broke up," she started shyly.

"And…" Emily prompted.

"And… Hotch and I are together…" JJ confirmed.

"Oh JJ, I'm so happy for you," Emily said affectionately, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks," JJ added. "I'm really—"

They were interrupted when Rory stuck his head into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got Agent Rossi on his way up."

Emily nodded quickly. "Sorry JJ, I've got to go, but I'm really happy for you."

She left the room quickly with a smile on her face. Yes, so much sucked right now in her life. But she was glad her friends were making out ok. And she was certain Morgan would be out of his coma soon. Things were on the up as far as she was concerned.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. I'll try to update soon.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed: **mindspyschoaddict; CriminalMindsWhore** _(the JJ/Hotch pairing is my absolute fav);_ **canny-bairn; angry penguin; lilli-glenanne; Hotch Fan; JJandHotch4ever96; Cue . Mysterious . Music . Rite . Now; and kdzl.**

Thanks!


	14. JJEmily2

**A/N:** Hello all. Sorry for the bit of wait. I've started another new story, on top of all my other unfinished ones so I've got to take turns with my stories for updates. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 14: JJ/Emily:**

* * *

><p><em>JJ: <em>

JJ swiped a hand at her tired eyes, trying to get them to refocus. She definitely needed to call it a night.

She was in her old desk in her old office and it felt so good, so right and it was only her second day back. This was where she was supposed to be, she could feel it in her bones.

She glanced up at the clock. 8pm. It was late, but she'd had to finish a little extra paperwork. Part of her conditional return to the BAU was that she still kept some of her duties from her job with the Department of Defence. Namely, the duties that pertained to Emily's situation.

There was a knock at her door that startled her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Hotch in her doorway, grinning.

"And they say I'm a workaholic," he commented, clearly amused.

She smiled up at him. He was giving her a ride home. "Sorry, just finishing up a few things. You should have interrupted me."

He shrugged. "It's ok. You seemed into what you were doing. I knew it was important. Emily?"

He came to sit in the seat across from her.

JJ nodded, closing some of the open files on her desk. "Yeah. We're trying to get ahead of Doyle, but that man's as slippery as a snake."

"You think he knows about Emily?" Hotch asked concernedly.

"If he does, it's my fault," she said, finally letting out the one fear that she'd had since she'd learned about Doyle's abrupt movements.

Hotch reached across the desk stilling her nervous hand with a gentle touch. "It was a decision you believed in, bringing Emily here. She believed in it too. Don't second guess yourself. I also think you did the right thing."

"You do?" she said unsurely.

He leaned back in his chair, smiling. "I visited Morgan yesterday. The doctor's say he's doing better. He could wake up any day now."

"Really?" JJ's voice was full of wonder and hope.

"Yes, really," Hotch echoed. "And I think you were right, visits from Emily are doing him some good."

JJ smiled brightly at that. She liked being right. But then a sudden thought struck her.

"But, what happens to Morgan's recovery if Emily needs to leave again… she might have to… will Morgan relapse?" She frowned at just thinking about it.

"Let's hope he recovers before it comes to that," was all Hotch could say.

* * *

><p><em>Emily:<em>

"Hey," Emily greeted the still body of Derek Morgan. "I'm back."

She was in a good mood today, because today she was able to go straight to his room for a visit instead of waiting inside the conference room first. The other thing that had her so cheery was just seeing Derek.

He looked even better than last time. The bruises under his eyes were almost all gone and his color was completely back to normal. On top of all that Emily could definitely see some machines were missing. He was getting better.

Emily couldn't help it; she leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. Instead of pulling back all the way, she paused over his ear.

"Now, if you wake up," she whispered into his ear, "There's definitely more where that came from."

She sat back. Of course, there was no reaction, but she chuckled nonetheless.

"So, I'm back," she reiterated. "I brought Mother Night, again. I could read to you… or we could just talk."

She let out a sigh. Not pulling out the book, instead she continued, "I need you to wake up Derek, please. Please wake up… ok, wake up now, Derek…"

Again nothing. Well she'd thought begging was worth a shot.

Another sigh. "I don't know how much longer I can hang around Derek," she paused. "I think Ian knows I'm alive… And if he does then I've got to get the heck away from you. From all of you. I can't let him use the people I care about to get to me."

She shook her head, shuddering at that possibility.

"But, I'm scared Derek, I'm scared of leaving you again and you not remembering me," Emily confessed. "The unselfish part of me wants you to move on with your life and find someone to be happy with. But the selfish part wants you to wait for me."

She let out a furious breath.

"Which is crazy, because you think I'm dead! So I'm being completely irrational," she conceded.

She looked at him suddenly struck with how much she cared for him.

She leaned into him again to whisper in his ear. "I don't care if I _am_ being irrational or selfish. I was neither back when I was _alive,_ so I can afford to be now. Wait for me Derek, please. Because I care about you… more than you know… And I will come back to you. I promise you that. So, please, wait…"

Emily stayed that way, head bowed, silently praying that he heard her plea, when something unexpected began to happen.

She was startled out of her prayer when she felt the bed suddenly move. She was certain it was her doing; she was leaning too heavily against it. But when she leaned back she could see that it wasn't her, but Derek suddenly stirring.

"Oh my…" she trailed off. Suddenly speechless.

It worked, he was waking up.

She jumped up and started to shout, "Doctor, we need a doctor in here!"

Emily hoped someone heard her. She took Derek's hand in his and said, "Derek, I'm right here, it's Emily. Come on, please come back to me. Please. Open your eyes Derek!"

Her urging seemed to do the trick, because his eyes were beginning to flutter open. "That's it, Derek. Open them. Let me so those beautiful eyes of yours."

They opened to slits, but opened nonetheless. And when his mouth opened a second later and uttered her name, "Emily?" she almost burst into tears.

"Yes, it's me," she said gently. His eyes began to close. "No, Derek, keep them open. Stay with me," she turned to shout at the door. "Doctor!"

Thankfully, this time a man in a white coat rushed in.

"What is it?" he asked, coming to Derek's bedside.

"He woke up, he said my name," Emily told the man breathlessly.

She looked back at Derek to see that his eyes were closed again. It was ok. If he'd done it once, he could do it again.

"Derek, sweetie, the doctor's here to make sure you're all right, can you open your eyes for him, for me?" she pleaded.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when he started to try.

"Ok, Miss, I'm going to need you to step aside while I examine him, please," the Doctor requested.

She nodded, doing as told. She lifted her entwined hands to her chin in a prayer gesture watching as the doctor did various things.

He was back. Derek had come back to her.

Now, the question was, could she stay there with him?

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Derek's awake! Next chapter: We'll get to see the answer to Emily's question.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing: **kdzl; JJandHotch4ever96; blackandblueangel; mindspsychoaddict; jekkah; and CriminalMindsWhore.**


	15. EmilyJJ

**A/N:** Hello all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 15: Emily/JJ:**

* * *

><p>"Emily?"<p>

Emily ignored Rory as she stared sullenly out the plane's window.

"Come on, Em," Rory continued.

"Don't, Rory," Rose intervened. "She's really pissed off."

"She almost bit my head off," Mike mused.

Emily blocked them out as they continued to speak about her anger issues. She was silently seething on the inside, but it wasn't because of anything her Marshall's had done. Well, it was actually, but it wasn't their fault.

The exact reason for her anger kept playing over and over in her mind…

**$%$**

_Emily hovered outside Morgan's door, watching through the tiny window, as the Doctor—she still didn't know his name—worked on Morgan._

He'd woken up!_ His eyes opened and he said her name. Emily was amazed, happy, and ecstatic, all in one._

"_Emily?" she heard her name being quietly uttered._

_She turned around to see JJ standing there. Emily was so glad to see someone who'd understand the significance of the moment. She quickly rushed towards her friend, taking hold of JJ's forearms for support._

"_Oh my God, JJ, he woke up," Emily exclaimed. "He woke up and he said my name!"_

_JJ's smile from a second before faltered a bit. She tried to cover up her reaction with an even bigger smile, but Emily's keen eye caught it._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" Emily said, suddenly anxious._

_JJ let out a sigh. "I heard. Donna called me, I'm so happy, Em."_

_She'd ignored Emily's question. That wasn't a good sign._

"_JJ, really, what is it?"_

"_Did he really see you?" JJ asked instead._

_Emily was confused. "Yeah… I think so. But he was still pretty groggy…"_

_JJ nodded. Her face took on a determined look that Emily did not know if she liked. "Good," JJ said simply._

"_JJ?"_

"_Emily, we need to talk," JJ answered her silent question._

_Emily knew she wasn't going to like what she said, but she knew she had to hear it. She turned briefly to look in on Morgan, still lying there, knowing he'd be up and about soon. And then she turned to follow JJ._

**$%$**

That was the last glimpse of him she'd gotten before she'd listened to what JJ had to say and gotten on to this damned plane.

She had to leave, is what JJ had to tell her. Emily had argued, she'd yelled, she'd even bargained—I'll hide out forever, if only you let me stay—but in the end she knew JJ had been right. It would be best for everyone if they, including Morgan, continued to think she was dead. So in the end she was quickly whisked away without even saying goodbye to him this time around.

She'd understood what had to be done, yes, but she was still pissed off as hell. Her Marshall's were right to keep away at the moment, because she knew she'd take her anger out on them. It was childish, yes, but she hadn't found an effective way to take it out on the rightful person, herself.

"Emily," Donna spoke softly from across the plane.

Emily threw her a glare in response.

"We're about to start landing," Donna continued, anyways. "You need to put on your seatbelt."

Emily grudgingly did as told, all the while cursing their destination: Vancouver, B.C. She had nothing against the large Canadian city, only that it wasn't Quantico.

The plan was to hang there for a week or so, lie low until they could figure out exactly what Doyle knew. Then they'd move her to Japan.

Emily suddenly had a scary thought. _Would the rest of her life be like this? Always on the run?_ A pain stabbed at her heart. _Oh, God,_ she might never be able to tell Morgan how she felt.

"Emily?" Donna said voice full of concern.

She must have showed her pain on her face. Emily didn't have the heart to snap at her.

"I'll be fine," she said gently. "Eventually…"

Donna looked as if she didn't believe her, and truthfully, Emily really didn't believe herself either.

* * *

><p>The setting was eerily familiar. A waiting room not unlike the one they were all in a month ago, anxious faces all around, everyone either on the edge of their seats or standing, pacing.<p>

After JJ had put together Emily's quick getaway she'd called the rest of the team, letting them know that Morgan had opened his eyes up, albeit, briefly. Each and every one of them had insisted on coming to the hospital to wait through the barrage of tests they were putting Morgan through.

Before they'd arrived, though, JJ had insisted on Derek getting a new doctor so as to avoid the awkward conversation of who exactly was in the room when he'd opened his eyes.

"What did he say JJ, when he woke up?" Garcia asked urgently.

"Nothing really," JJ answered, shrugging uncomfortably. "He uh… said my name…"

Hotch's eyes zoned in on her. He knew she was lying. Luckily, she could tell him the truth. And she would, soon. The rest of the profiler's suspicious looks would have to be ignored for now.

"Uh… it was all kind of hectic," JJ finished.

"Of course," Rossi accepted, slowly pacing the room.

"I'm just glad, he's awake," Garcia added, fidgeting nervously in her seat.

"Well, we need to make sure it wasn't just a reflex," Reid started, from his seat next to Garcia, but glares all around shut him up.

"This is good," Seaver murmured more to herself than anyone else. But JJ saw everyone nodding their agreement.

JJ's heart twinged inside. She so wished she could tell them all the truth. But she couldn't.

She had to get out of the small waiting room, it felt constricting all of the sudden.

"Uh… I've got… I'm going to get some coffee," she stuttered out. "Anyone else want some?"

A couple of hands went up around the room. She nodded and headed out quickly. She was halfway towards the elevator when she heard her name being called.

"JJ?"

She turned to see Hotch trying to catch up with her. She paused in her step and only started towards the elevator when he was at her side. Neither of them said anything until they were safely inside the elevator with the doors closed, alone.

He took hold of her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She was grateful for his support and care.

"JJ," he started slowly. "What aren't you telling us?"

She let out a sigh, glancing anxiously at his face before returning her gaze to the numbers above. "It wasn't me in the room with Morgan when he woke up."

"Emily," Hotch guessed correctly.

"Yes," JJ answered, laughing a mirthless laugh. "My plan actually worked."

"And you're upset, how come?" Hotch questioned.

"I had to get Emily out of the country," JJ explained. "She was devastated. I feel horrible."

Hotch put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his body as he guided them out of the elevator and towards the cafeteria.

"She knows this is how it has to be, JJ," Hotch tried to soothe with practicality. "She knows it's not your fault."

JJ nodded. "I know. It's just… I can't help but think… well, just think how you would feel, Aaron, if you had to be kept away from the people you—"

JJ cut herself off quickly, suddenly realizing what she was saying. He, more than any of them, knew how Emily felt.

"Sorry," she murmured, looking down as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

He gave her shoulders a squeeze. "It's ok, JJ. I'm ok now," he assured. "You're right, Emily feels horrible, she feels helpless, like nothing she could ever do is going to be enough to keep us safe. But just like I did, she needs to trust in us. We'll get her through this."

JJ relaxed. She had been scared that her sudden mention of that horrible moment in Hotch's life would hurt him, hurt them. They'd never talked about it. She was glad to hear that he could speak about Hailey with some finality. He really had moved on.

"We'll find Doyle, we'll get her back," Hotch continued. "And when we do, all three of us will sit down with the team and explain what we did and why. Emily will get a chance to explain to Morgan what happened. They'll all be hurt, but in the end they'll understand."

JJ stopped in the middle of the hallway, taking his other hand to face him. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back she was happy to see him grinning.

"What was that for?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"For being an amazing person," she replied, smiling at him.

"Well," he said, getting them moving again. "I'll have to be amazing more often."

* * *

><p>Well that's for now. Hope you enjoyed this one.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing: **youdude** (_thanks, glad you like!);_ **CriminalMindsWhore; jekkah; lilli-glenanne** _(gladly!);_ **canny-bairn; deeda; Hotch Fan; Come2MyRescue; and JJandHotch4ever96.**

I'll try to update soon!


	16. JJHotchMorgan

**A/N:** Hey all! Hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 16: JJ/Hotch/Morgan:**

* * *

><p>"Mommy, I'm going to see daddy, right?"<p>

JJ looked up from tying up Henry's shoes. She paused, startled by his uncertainty. She hated that her split from Will had to affect her son at all. But it had been unavoidable. All she could do now was try to reassure him that they both loved him no matter what.

"That's right, Henry," JJ said enthusiastically. "Daddy will be here any minute now…"

She finished tying his left shoe and went for his right. "I misses daddy," Henry confided.

JJ finished up his second shoe, letting out a sigh. "I know, baby, I know. But, I want you to know no matter what, daddy and I love you so very much. Do you understand?"

"You loves me?" Henry said unsurely.

"Yes!" JJ exclaimed, pulling her son to her to give him a big hug. Henry giggled in her arms. "Yes, we love you more than anything in the world!"

She pulled back to see that he had a big smile on his face. And she sighed internally in relief. As he got older, she was sure that Henry would have more questions as to why she split from his father. But right now, he seemed content to know that he had two parents who loved him.

"Ok Henry, go get your jacket and backpack from your room."

Henry gave her a big nod, getting up he rushed off.

She was just picking herself up off her living room floor when the doorbell rang. She knew who it was, of course, so when she went to the front door and opened it to find Will, she wasn't surprised.

Her first, immediate thought at seeing Will standing there was 'This is weird.' She had the urge to say, "What are you doing ringing the bell, it's your house?" But she caught herself quickly.

"Hi Will," she said warmly, giving him a small, almost shy smile.

They'd spoken numerous times on the phone since breaking up almost two weeks ago. And Will had seen Henry a handful of times since, but it was her nanny that was present on those pickups and not her. She had to admit she was a bit scared to come face to face with him. She had no idea what to say to him.

"Hey JJ," he greeted politely. He stood there, not really offering anything more by way of conversation, hands in his pockets, waiting.

"Uh… come in," she said awkwardly. He wasn't giving her much to play off of.

Will followed her, silently, all the way to the living room. They stood there, not really looking at each other, more like looking right past each other.

"Henry?" Will asked.

"Oh… uh, he's grabbing his coat," JJ explained. "Thanks for um… taking him, today."

"Of course," Will said, an edge to his voice. "He _is _my son."

JJ nodded, cheeks going red. This was horrible. Will had been here all of two minutes and she was already alienating him. It was clear that two weeks did not make the heart grow fonder; he still hated her. But really, what did she expect?

"Uh… yes," JJ continued, trying to change the subject she said, "The team's going to go visit Derek. We're hoping he opens his eyes today."

Will's face softened a bit. "How's he doing?"

JJ let out a sigh. "He opened his eyes yesterday, even spoke briefly, but that was it. We're hoping for a repeat today."

They'd all stayed at the hospital late, hoping for a doctor to come tell them some good news. But, no such luck. Today, they were going to try again. This time, they all planned to be in the room with Derek, talking to him, talking around him and hopefully encouraging him to open his eyes.

"I'll pray for him," Will stated courteously.

"Thanks."

They stood quietly for a moment, air not as tense as it was earlier, before Will spoke up.

"You mind if I go check on him?" Will asked, eyebrows raised.

Again, she blushed, wondering why she didn't suggest it herself. "Go ahead."

She let out a loud sigh of relief when Will was out of her sight. Man, things were so awkward between them.

Her relief was momentary when suddenly the doorbell rang once again. She had a good idea who it was, and he was early.

"Oh man," she groaned.

Nevertheless, she hurried to the door to answer it. She opened it to a smiling Aaron. She wished she could return his smile. She even tried, but she imagined it faltered when his smile quickly turned to a frown.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked quickly.

"Will's here," JJ told him.

His frown deepened. "Do you want me to drive around the block, wait till he's gone?"

JJ's heart burst at the fact that he'd be willing to avoid confrontation if that's what she wanted.

But she was being ridiculous. It wasn't like either of them would burst into a fist fight on sight of each other. Besides, Will hated her; he wouldn't be doing any fighting for her.

JJ smiled. "Thanks for the offer. But we're all adults; I think we can handle it."

She wished that her words were what she felt. But, truthfully, she didn't know if they could handle it. This was a first for all three of them.

"JJ, Henry needs—" Will began, as he joined them in the entranceway. He stopped abruptly at the sight of Hotch standing there.

JJ looked between the two men, it was like an instant staring contest had begun between them.

She knew she should say something to alleviate the tension, but for the life of her, she couldn't think of a single thing to say.

Luckily, Hotch was the first to realize that staring hard at each other was doing nothing for anyone.

"Hi, Will, how are you doing?" he said, pleasantly enough.

Will shot him a suspicious look before turning to JJ. "JJ, Henry can't find his jacket…"

JJ looked between the two, wondering if she should really leave them alone.

_Come on JJ, like you said before, we're all adults… _

With that thought, she answered, "Ok, I'll go help him out…"

But before she made a move towards Henry's bedroom, she eyed Hotch quickly and he nodded, then Will. She got the same gesture. She took it as confirmation that no duels would be had.

* * *

><p>Hotch watched JJ, amused, as she checked with him yet again. He wasn't about to do anything, she could be sure. Finally, she walked away slowly. Once she was out of sight he turned back to look at Will. He found the man watching him.<p>

"I'm good, Hotch, how are you?" Will answered, as if Hotch had just asked him.

"Good, good," Hotch replied, anyways.

They stood awkwardly for all of ten seconds before Will spoke up, heatedly. "You know, I used to think you were a good guy… turns out I was wrong."

Hotch let out a sigh. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Will. JJ and I never set out to hurt you."

"Well, the sentiment is all well and good, did nothing for me in the end, though," Will gritted out.

"Yeah," Hotch said, lamely. "I'm still sorry that you were caught in the middle of all this."

Will just nodded. The man didn't look convinced. Luckily, he decided to quiet down when JJ came into view with Henry in tow.

"Daddy!" the little boy exclaimed excitedly. He instantly latched on to his father, hugging him tight.

Will hugged his son back. "Hey there, buddy, I missed you. You ready to go?"

Henry pulled back. "Yep, mommy helped me put my stuff in my backpack."

"All right, well, say bye to mommy," Will told his son. "And Hotch."

"Bye mommy," Henry said briskly. "Bye Hotch."

"See ya soon, Henry," Hotch replied.

They left then and Hotch turned to see JJ eyeing him carefully. He stood there, as she used her eyes to search his face, look over his body and then back to his face. She sighed in relief.

"JJ," he laughed. "You were gone less then a minute, I'm fine."

"Really?" she said, reaching a hand out to take hold of his chin. She moved his head from side to side. "What's this scratch?"

She ran a thumb over a thin scratch on his left cheek. He'd gotten it while playing in the park with Jack.

He laughed again, taking her hands in his, so he could pull her close. He wrapped his arms around her body, face millimetres from hers. "JJ, I'm fine," he said, amused. "But I think I should be offended…"

"Why?" JJ asked quickly.

"Because you obviously think Will could take me," he said, joking.

"Oh no… I don't think—" JJ began to protest.

He laughed, putting a finger to her lips. "JJ, I'm kidding."

"Oh," she said simply against his finger.

He removed his finger and replaced it with the touch of his lips. He kissed her quickly, but thoroughly.

She pulled back and said, "Aaron, that wasn't nice—"

But, once again, he cut her off, not quite finished with the kiss. Her lips were so soft against his, so pliable, he could kiss her forever. "God JJ," he moaned against them. He nipped her lips a few more times before pulling back completely.

He stared down at her, eyes still closed, lips still parted. He had the intense urge to kiss her again.

"Why'd you stop?" she murmured, eyes fluttering open.

He smiled at her. "We've got to go remember…"

"Go?"

"To see Derek."

Recognition lit on her face. "Oh, oh yeah."

She reluctantly stepped back and then went to the coat closet. She turned back to him, cheeks still flushed, eyes still shiny.

"JJ," he said, voice husky. "How long does Will have Henry for?"

"All day," she answered, eagerly.

"Let's go," he hurried them.

She laughed as he pulled her out the door. The sooner they left, the sooner they could come back to an empty house.

* * *

><p>"You guys are late," Rossi commented, amused.<p>

"Sorry," JJ apologized, breathlessly.

"We got held up at the house," Hotch explained.

"Didn't know 'held up at the house' was a now euphemism for—" Garcia started mischievously.

"Penelope!" JJ cut her off, shocked.

The laughter of the team rang strong and Derek really wanted to join in. He'd clearly missed something, though. _Since when were they making sex jokes about JJ and Hotch?_

_Never mind that, why couldn't he open his eyes? Why couldn't he say anything?_

"So, has he…" Hotch trailed off, not asking his whole question. But, Derek knew it had to do with him.

"Not yet," Reid answered. "The doctor's say that yesterday could have very well been a nervous system twitch, a reflex."

"No," JJ spoke adamantly. "No, he woke up."

_I did,_ Derek thought frantically. _When?_

He tried his hardest to remember. Then it hit him, blinding lights, an unfamiliar man's face, and then _her_.

_Emily, he'd seen her!_

"JJ—" Hotch started.

"No, Aaron, he's fine… he woke up… he said…" JJ hesitated, "…my name."

That didn't sound right. He couldn't remember seeing JJ there.

"Hey guys," a new voice greeted. "Sorry, I'm late."

"You ok, kid," Rossi asked. Derek realized it was Seaver.

"Yeah, Strauss just wanted to talk to me about something," she paused. "It's nothing… I'll tell you all later…"

Derek sure hoped they heard the hesitation in her voice. It definitely wasn't nothing.

"Did he… did he wake up?" she asked hesitantly.

There was silence at that.

Derek hated this. He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to let them know he really was all right. _Why couldn't he just open his eyes?_

He needed to try. He needed to give it his all. With all his might and will power he tried to force his eyes open. He imagined prying them open with a crow bar.

After what felt like an eternity to him, he caught his first glimpse of bright light. Reflexively, his eyes shut. But that was all it took to convince him and the people around him that he could do this.

"De... Derek?" he heard Penelope stutter.

He tried again. This time he forced his eyes to endure the scalding light. When his eyes finally came into focus he saw the blonde head of his best friend hovering over him.

Penelope looked worried, but immensely relieved. "Oh my sweet man! You've come back to us!"

"Hey…" he croaked out. "Penelope."

He watched as the relief on her face turned into a quick smile. "Derek," she choked out, happily. He was so surprised when a second later she broke down in sobs. He knew now that he must have put them through hell.

When arms went around Penelope's shoulders squeezing them in comfort, Derek turned his head slightly to see that it was Rossi who wrapped the analyst in a hug. Next to him was a pleased looking Reid. On the other side were Seaver, Hotch and JJ. They were all smiling with relief.

Derek tried to smile back to reassure them, but then he suddenly realized, something. Someone was missing…

"Where's… Emily?"

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. More to come soon!<p>

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing: **mindspsychoaddict; lilli-glenanne; canny bairn; JJandHotch4ever96; Come2MyRescue **_(I love that I can give people 'good' panic attacks!)_; **and CriminalMindsWhore.**

See ya soon!


	17. EmilyJJMorgan

**A/N:** Next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 17: Emily/JJ/Morgan:**

* * *

><p>One week. That was how long Emily had been cooped up in the apartment her Marshall's had set her up in. And that's how long Emily had been utterly depressed. No one could blame her, though. So, they accepted her various mood swings.<p>

Leaving home had been difficult the first time. But the second time… after getting Morgan to wake up… this was hell.

And now she had to wait in this little Vancouver sky rise apartment until she was moved even further away from Derek.

Emily looked down at the piece of paper she was holding. It was a brief bit of correspondence that got faxed over to the local copy store. She'd read it a hundred times, trying to figure it out.

_**He's awake and talking. He's fine physically.**_

_**-JJ**_

Emily was relieved that Derek was awake, but what the heck did JJ mean by that… that he was doing fine, physically?

_Was there something wrong with Derek, mentally? Did his time in a coma cause some damage? Or was he taking his month long coma hard?_

Emily just didn't know. JJ hadn't really given her much info to work with. She'd be mad, but she knew JJ was being cautious because Doyle was definitely on the move.

In the past week he'd been spotted in about five different European countries. Still, no one knew exactly what was causing Doyle's erratic behaviour. No one wanted to assume he was on to Emily, but they couldn't afford to sit back either.

What killed Emily were how many sightings there were of that bastard and still no one caught him. Something was definitely fishy.

"Emily?" Rose's voice came from the other room.

There was an edge to it that normally wasn't there. It had Emily instantly on the alert.

"Yeah, in here!" Emily called back.

Rose rushed into the room Emily had holed herself up in. She looked anxious.

"Pack," Rose said simply.

"What?" Emily exclaimed, standing up abruptly.

"We leave in five!" was all that Rose would say.

Emily wanted to stop the blonde, demand answers from her. But she knew the drill. When she said 'leave in five' she really meant it down to the last millisecond.

She grabbed her bag off the floor. She hadn't really unpacked, but for a few bare essentials. But what she had unpacked she really wanted to take with her.

So, she rushed around the apartment getting her things, just barely keeping the panic at bay.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to see my chocolate muffin!" Garcia exclaimed.<p>

JJ laughed at her friend as they rode the elevator to Derek's floor.

"I'm sure he can't wait to see you either," JJ assured.

Garcia continued to chatter on happily, content to hear her own voice. JJ, on the other hand, was slightly in a more melancholy mood. Of course she was happy that Morgan had awoken one week ago. But it seemed to have come at a price…

_%!%_

"_Where's… Emily?" Morgan asked tentatively._

_JJ had watched him scan the room a second before, now knowing he had been searching for the brunette._

_An uncomfortable look passed between the group; JJ's eyes lingered on Hotch's sad gaze. She gave him a slight nod, almost imperceptible to everyone else._

_She took in a deep breath. "Derek," she said his name gently._

_She waited until his gaze focused on her face before she continued. "You know where Emily is…"_

_His face screwed up in a confused look. "I do…"_

_JJ nodded. "Think back… you remember Ian Doyle?"_

_They all waited with bated breath as they watched Derek concentrate on remembering. JJ's heart nearly broke when Derek's face took on a look of pure grief._

"_Derek—" JJ tried to comfort him._

"_No, no," Derek began to protest it. "No, it's not true!"_

_Penelope took hold of Derek's hand, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry, Derek… she's gone."_

"_No!" Derek said forcefully. "No, I saw her. She's alive! She's alive!"_

_The monitors started to beep frantically. JJ felt horrible, he was obviously remembering seeing Emily's face the first time he'd awoken. God, she wished he hadn't. This made things a lot worse._

"_Hun," Garcia tried to soothe him "You need to calm down, please."_

_Morgan continued to thrash about getting more and more agitated, until a nurse rushed inside and injected him with some type of sedative. They watched as Morgan settled back into his forced sleep._

_JJ felt a tear slip down her cheek, hating herself at that moment. She felt Hotch slip his hand over hers, squeezing tightly. She turned to look at him, his eyes also moist. He hated this as much as she did._

"_That was…" Reid started shakily._

"… _horrible," Seaver finished for him._

_They were all silent after that and JJ could see it in there eyes, they were all mourning Emily all over again. While once again JJ knew the truth._ What kind of person was she?

_%!%_

"JJ?" Garcia's concerned voice brought her back to the present.

"Yeah?"

"We're here," she said, eyeing her carefully.

JJ stepped off the elevator out onto the floor. She didn't move._ What if that happened again? What if Derek forgot that Emily was 'dead' again? Could she just stand there and lie yet again?_

_She didn't think so._

"I um just need a minute," JJ said, short of breath.

JJ hadn't seen him since that incident. They'd been called away on a case. Garcia had been visiting him steadily and she'd assured her that he was better. Even the others had gone to see him. JJ was the only scared one.

"Sure, sweet pea, we can take a minute," Garcia said knowingly.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Morgan smiled half-heartedly at the young candy striper that'd just dropped off his lunch for the day. She giggled and left the room quickly after that. He stared down at his food, not much in the mood for it. He sighed, and picked up a spoon and jello cup, nonetheless. He knew if he didn't eat that a psychiatrist would be back in heartbeat.<p>

After his agitated wake up last week he'd been immediately referred to Dr. Deborah Weiss. She'd come to his room and gently—as if he would break—spoken to him about Emily's death. They'd gone through the details, thoroughly, painfully thoroughly. And he remembered it.

He remembered as he held onto her hand, kneeling by her side, watching her struggle for life. He remembered the halting words that they exchanged. He remembered the agonizing hours waiting in that room for some news. And he remembered, with a broken heart, the moment JJ had come out and told them that she was gone.

He remembered Emily's death. It was clear in his mind. He didn't think he'd ever forget it; it filled his heart with a painful ache.

But he also clearly remembered her face as he'd finally come to after his month long sleep. His hand was firmly between hers. He remembered how good it felt to feel her skin against his. And her voice, he remembered her voice.

"_Derek, I'm right here… Open your eyes, Derek!"_

He remembered it was her voice because it was only her voice that would force him to wake up.

Now everyone was telling him that it was JJ who'd been there. That didn't feel right.

Derek dropped his face into his hands. _What was going on? Was he actually going crazy? Did he need to call Dr. Weiss in to give him some meds?_

"Derek?"

He jerked up abruptly to see his two friends. Garcia was giving him a concerned, sad look. JJ, too, looked concerned, but she also looked on the verge of… crying.

"JJ," he asked quickly. "You all right?"

He watched her carefully; catching her flinch before another look passed in her eyes, all just before she plastered a huge, obviously, fake smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said too quickly. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Yeah, Derek, are you sure you're all right? Does your head hurt?" Garcia swiftly interrupted.

Derek held JJ's gaze a moment longer hoping to see that flicker of emotion in her eyes again. He felt it was important to know what it had been. But JJ just continued smiling.

"I'm fine, Garcia," Derek assured, turning to his best friend, giving up, for now, on deciphering JJ.

"You're not eating," Garcia observed. "Is something wrong with your food?"

Garcia's look of concern was so heartbreaking. She was so worried about him. He understood. He'd be watching her carefully if she had been the one to wake up and claim their dear, dead friend was still alive. _But did she have to look at him like he would crack at any second?_

"Garcia, we probably just interrupted him," JJ spoke for him.

"Oh yeah, oh you're probably right," Garcia said cheerfully.

He attempted to throw JJ a grateful look, but she avoided eye contact. That was definitely weird.

"So, how're you feeling, hun?" Penelope drew away his attention again.

He took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. He gave her his brightest 'Derek Morgan' smile that he could muster. "Baby girl, I am so ready to get out of here and get back to work with your beautiful self."

Garcia laughed. "I see his charm and wit have returned."

"But the question is," JJ joined in, "are your kicking down doors skills back?"

They shared a laugh and then went quiet before Garcia broke the silence again.

"Oh shoot!"

"What is it Penelope?" Derek asked, laughing.

"I forgot the cupcakes I baked for you in the car," Garcia explained.

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I made them especially for you!" Garcia exclaimed. "I have to get them."

"I can get them for you," JJ quickly offered.

JJ looked anxious and Derek suddenly realized she did not want to be left alone with him. _What had he done?_

"No, I forgot them. I should get them," Garcia protested. "Be right back!"

"Garcia—" JJ called. But she was gone before JJ could say more.

Morgan watched JJ turn to practically run after her friend. Then, seemingly realizing how she was behaving she adjusted. She turned back to give him a smile. He didn't return it. He just continued watching her until the fake smile faltered. She looked down before he could read her new expression.

"JJ," he began. "Did I do something? Something to um… make you feel uncomfortable?"

Her gaze shot up to meet his and all he could read there was her apology. She was sorry for something.

"No, of course not, Derek," she assured, voice even. "How could you have?"

He shrugged. "You tell me?"

She approached his bedside for the first time since her arrival. She patted his hand. "You're great, as always, Derek."

She gave him a small smile and he could tell this one was genuine.

"Ok," he accepted. "But you'd tell me if I did something right?"

She nodded.

"It's not Hotch is it?" he took a shot in the dark.

"Hotch?" she replied, confused.

He backtracked for a second. "I kind of got the impression that you two are… well, you're together."

She smiled happily. "Yeah, we're together."

"How'd that happen?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, that was all your doing," she said, matter-of-fact.

She had a grin on her face.

"What do y—" he started, but got cut off.

"Cupcakes!" Garcia exclaimed, re-entering the room.

Morgan eyed JJ carefully. He felt she had a lot on her mind. And he intended on getting to the bottom of it all. But for right now…

"Gimme," he said.

"Uh uh," Garcia denied. "Food first."

Reluctantly, he picked up his fork and dug in.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing: **ChocoboMuffins; JJandHotch4ever96; Cue . Mysterious . Music . Rite . Now** _(I try! :) );_ **CriminalMindsWhore; mindspsychoaddict; SkySydfan24; and cannybairn** _(they are very awesome)._

Thanks!


	18. MorganEmily

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the bit of wait; had a little trouble getting this one started, but once I did it flowed and I really like what I got down. Hope you do too! Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 18: Morgan/Emily:**

* * *

><p>"I put them in all my properties, especially the bathroom and kitchen," Derek said as he inspected the washroom around him.<p>

"Properties?" Emily asked, confused.

He could feel her eyes on him now. "Yeah," he answered, like it was nothing.

"How many properties?" she asked, now he could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Four…"

"Open your eyes Derek!" Emily urged.

_What?_ His eyes were open; he looked up from the bathtub to shoot Emily a strange look. But she was gone, everything was gone. He whirled around, it was all black nothingness.

"That's it, Derek. Open them. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours."

Suddenly, in the blackness of it all there was a dim light far up ahead. He started to run towards it.

"Emily?" he yelled.

He didn't know what happened next, or how, but suddenly he was kneeling on the ground, something warm in his hand. He looked down to see what it was. _A hand?_ And a new scene began to unfold before him.

"No, no I am not letting you go," he shouted, heart hurting. "Help me!"

He looked behind him, hoping to see those medics.

"Listen to me, I know why you did all this, I know what you did for Declan," he said proudly. "I'm so proud of you, do you understand that? I am proud of you, because you are my friend and you are my partner."

He didn't want to look. Didn't want to be reliving this moment. But he looked down at her to see her eyes fluttering shut.

"No Emily! Come on, stay with me! If you can hear me, please, just squeeze my hand…"

He held his breath waiting for what seemed like an eternity, but then there it was, the lightest of squeezes.

"Yes, there you go, there you go baby, just keep squeezing…"

A light suddenly blinded him. He let go of Emily's hand so he could shield his eyes from the scorching light. He realized he could hear footsteps approaching. _Maybe it was the medics?_ But as he squinted through the light he could suddenly make out his surroundings: chairs, blue walls, his friends sitting around him.

Looking toward the sound of the footsteps, there was JJ, standing there, not looking sad, but… apologetic.

"She never made it off the table…"

"No!" he screamed, jumping up. "No, no, no!" Everything began to fade into nothingness.

Derek gasped for breath as he sat up abruptly. Taking in his surroundings, he realized he was in his bed.

_It was another dream!_

He ran his hands over his head, slick from sweat. He gulped down air trying to calm his racing heart.

_When would they stop? _Every time he shut his eyes he'd have some version of the Emily dream. They all ended the same, though, with JJ saying those same words she'd said to them months and months ago. But the way she said it in his memories was never the way she said them in the dream.

In the dream it almost felt like she was only telling him. And it was as if she were saying sorry to him. JJ, in his dream, was apologizing for Emily's death.

"Ugh!" he groaned out loud.

_It made no sense!_

He glanced at the clock, 5am, no point in trying to go back to sleep now. He got up intent on getting ready for work. He'd been back at work for two weeks now and already had a case done under his belt. But that didn't change the looks his friends kept giving him. Like he would break at any second. Never mind the fact that he'd woken up from his coma a month ago.

He let out a sigh as he walked into the attached bathroom. All he could do was his job and hopefully that would convince them that he was fine.

He looked up into the mirror and a flash of Emily's smiling, tearful face flashed back at him. Derek jumped back in surprise.

When he glanced back into the mirror all he saw was his own surprised face.

_How could he convince them that he was fine, when he wasn't quite sure he believed it himself?_

* * *

><p>"Rose," Emily demanded. "Tell me what's going on."<p>

She looked to the blonde woman, younger than her by more than a few years, but her closest friend amongst the Marshall's nonetheless. She'd had quite awhile to befriend them, too. A month had passed since she'd been forced to leave Derek's side. And after leaving Vancouver, she and her four protectors made for Alaska.

She couldn't quite understand why they wouldn't leave her there to set up a new identity like before in Red Deer, but she believed it was because Doyle was searching for her. Her friends wouldn't confirm it, but in the past few days the Profiler side of Emily could definitely see that something was up with the four.

Rose opened her mouth to speak but Rory quickly took over. "Rose," he said in a warning voice.

"Shut up, Pond," Emily growled at her friend. "If she has something to tell me then let her."

"Emily—" Rose started.

"Rose," Donna scolded. "You know we can't."

"Can't what?" Emily said exasperated. "What the heck is going on?"

She heard a resigned sigh being let out and turned to see it had come from Mike.

"Williams?" she questioned.

"The CIA knows where Doyle is," Mike told her. "They believe he'll stay put for a bit longer. They have plans to take him out soon."

Emily looked around the room in surprise. _Why weren't they more pleased about this news?_ She wanted to jump for joy, but was halted by their indifferent, almost unhappy reaction.

"Ok… where is he?" Emily asked.

"He's—" Mike started.

"You've already said too much," Rory growled out.

Emily glared at him. "It's not like I'll try to ditch you all to go after him. I'm not that stupid!"

Rory gave her a look that she read as, 'I beg to differ.' Everyone around her suddenly got uncomfortable. And then it hit her.

"Oh, hell no," she breathed out. "Quantico, seriously?"

"Emily—" Rose began.

"No," she shut her down. "He's going to go after them? What the hell? He doesn't believe I'm dead, does he?"

Rose shook her head.

"We need to go back there," Emily demanded. "Now."

She started for her room, ready to pack up her things. Mike stepped into her path.

"Get out of my way," she ground out.

"Emily we're not letting you go anywhere," he told her. "We took an oath to protect you and that's what we're doing."

"I don't need protecting," she shouted. "Not anymore! They do! My friends are the ones in danger, now. Don't you understand, if I don't show up, he'll kill them all."

She felt hands come down on her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder to see Donna's sympathetic face. "Em, if you back he'll try to kill you. And he won't stop until you _are_ dead."

Emily shook her head. "I don't care!" Images of her friend's happy faces flashed through her mind. She needed to keep them happy. She needed to keep _him_ happy. "I don't care. We need to go back."

"That's not possible—" Rory tried again.

"Wait," Mike said to his colleague. "There might be a way."

"How?" Emily asked eagerly.

"Just don't get your hopes up," he continued. "But maybe there's a better way then rushing head first into this… I need to run it by a few people first."

"Anything! I'll do anything," Emily frantically agreed.

"I need to make a few phone calls, first," he let her know.

Mike started to walk away entering another room. Rory followed, proclaiming his dislike of this whole situation.

"This is nuts! We—" The door shut behind them.

She didn't care that this was nuts. Not at all. Their lives were in danger. Because of her. She had to do whatever it took to protect the people she loved and to make it right.

* * *

><p>That's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing: **Hotch Fan; ChocoboMuffins; CriminalMindsWhore; mindspsychoaddict; and JJandHotch4ever96.**

Hope to update soon!


	19. MorganJJ

**A/N**: Hi all! Back again. Got some JJ/Hotch this time for you. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 19: Morgan/JJ:**

* * *

><p>Morgan stood in front of her photo. Flashes of last nights dream playing behind his eyes. He just couldn't believe it. She was gone. Emily Prentiss was gone.<p>

He could see her smiling face, tears streaming down her cheeks so clearly in his mind. He couldn't ever remember her looking at him like that before; he certainly couldn't ever remember her crying either. And her voice… those words, urging him to open his eyes. That was Emily's voice telling him to do that. He didn't care what anyone said. Emily was the one who'd urged him to come back.

But how could that be, when she was gone?

He reached a hand out to touch her face. "Where are you, right now, Emily?"

"Hey, you ok?"

Morgan jumped back in surprise. He looked up to see Rossi giving him a suspiciously pitying look.

"Whoa, sorry."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Derek tried to assure. Rossi didn't look convinced. "Just didn't get enough sleep last night."

Rossi nodded his head. "Nightmares?" he said, matter-of-fact.

"No," he quickly denied. "No, why would you say that?"

"It's ok, Derek. Ever since she left us we've all had them," Rossi explained sympathetically.

Derek nodded in understanding.

"You know," he continued. "No one would blame you if you took some more time off."

Derek frowned. "I'll be fine."

Rossi shrugged his shoulders, walking away.

_Ok Derek,_ he sighed. _No one's going to believe that if they keep finding you mooning over her picture._

He turned to look at her again. A small half smile on her face. She looked like she had a secret to tell.

"Tell me," he murmured.

Another sigh, as he realized he was still speaking to her picture. _Maybe I do need time…_

* * *

><p>JJ stood there, watching him from behind the glass doors of the BAU. She'd been on her way to brief Hotch on a case when she saw Derek standing there in front of her picture on the wall of fallen agents.<p>

Ever since he'd come back to the BAU JJ noticed that he wasn't the same man. He was distracted, haunted, and she knew by what. And it was all her fault. She thought she'd been helping him; by bringing Emily back she'd gotten him out of his coma and back to the land of the living. But JJ had never considered how he'd be affected in the long run.

The Derek she was watching now was a shadow of his former self. And this time she wasn't sure what would bring him back to them.

She let out a sigh, sad beyond words for him…

"Hey," she heard from behind her.

She turned to see Hotch standing there, eyes on Derek's back.

"Hey," she replied.

"He's not doing so well, is he?" Hotch asked her concernedly.

She turned to see Derek reaching for Emily's picture. Tears sprang to her eyes. "No, I don't think so."

They stood in silence. She was grateful when his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She leaned into him. She knew how Hotch felt about all this. They'd spent many a night discussing her fault in all of it. She believed it was hers, he didn't. She was glad that he didn't see her as the monster she believed herself to be.

They watched as Rossi approached Derek.

"Come on," Hotch started to pull her away. "I have something I want to show you."

She let herself be led away from the sad sight.

"We have a case," she said half-heartedly.

"I know," he said, as he led them up the stairs. "This will take five minutes."

"Ok…" she trailed off. "What is it?"

"You'll see," he stalled.

She pushed aside her wariness when she heard the hint of excitement in his voice.

They walked into his office. Letting go of her, he walked around his desk to stand behind it. Still silent, she could feel his excitement radiate off of him. It was catching.

"What is it?" she laughed.

Without a word, he swivelled his laptop monitor towards her. She gave him a curious look, but he just gestured to the computer. With one more happy, suspicious glance at her boyfriend, she sat herself down in a chair and brought the computer screen closer.

What she found there completely threw her. It was a real estate listing: _Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a brand new kitchen…_

JJ reached out to scroll through the pictures. The house was beautiful, a light lavender color for the exterior, with large windows. It was perfect.

"Is this…" she opened her mouth to question, not really knowing what she wanted to ask.

"…Ours?" he finished for her. "If you want."

Her mouth dropped open. She was utterly speechless. What could she say? He was house hunting for a home to share with her. He wanted to share a home with her! She was amazed. She was ecstatic.

"Of course," Hotch started quickly. "We can always go look at it first. It doesn't even have to be this one…"

He came around to kneel in front of her. He took her hands in his. "I know… I know this is fast… I know. But I love you. So much. And this leaving you at home and going to my own place, it's not working for me anymore. I need you by my side."

He loved her!

Well, she knew that already, but he loved her enough to move in with her. That was different.

"JJ, say something, please…"

"Yes," she breathed out.

What else could she say but that? She'd never been as sure of anything in her life as she was at this moment. Every decision in her life had her drawing up pros and cons lists. She didn't have to with Hotch. He was all pro.

"Yes?" Hotch questioned unsurely.

"Yes, I want to move in with you!" she exclaimed. "Yes, the house is perfect!"

"Really?" he said in awe.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, really," she laughed.

He pulled back to shoot her with an intense stare. "You don't think we're moving to fast?"

"No, do you?" she asked him, smiling.

She knew he was being cautious for her sake. But he didn't have to be. She was in, one hundred percent in.

He shook his head.

"Good," she finished.

She pulled him close and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. He kissed her back wholeheartedly. It wasn't until they heard the sound of throat clearing that they pulled apart.

Standing above them was a grinning, from ear to ear, David Rossi.

"Shut up, Dave," Hotch groaned out.

Dave held up his hands in an 'I'm innocent' gesture, but his face held a look of mischievousness.

JJ laughed.

"What, I didn't say anything?" Dave denied.

* * *

><p>Morgan saw the team entering the briefing room. He hurried to catch up to Hotch. He needed to speak with him before they started.<p>

"Hotch," he called.

The man stopped in his tracks and turned to give Morgan a puzzled look. He walked the short distance, closing the space between them.

"What is it, Morgan?" Hotch asked, concernedly.

This was going to be tough to say, tough to admit. He knew he wasn't quitting, knew he needed to do this, but it still felt like quitting. And now he had to tell his boss, his friend, the one person in the world that was the complete opposite of a quitter.

"Uh…" he started tentatively. "I know this is short notice, but I was hoping I could have some time off… I'm just not feeling it, you know?"

He wasn't sure how he'd know, when Derek barely knew. He was sure Hotch wouldn't understand, after all, the man always came back to work even after injuries and tragedies. He must expect the same from everyone else.

Hotch nodded, surprising him. "I know," he affirmed. "Take all the time you need and then come back to us, all right?"

Stunned, all he could do was nod as Hotch clapped him on the shoulder. He stood there as Hotch turned back to the room.

It was Garcia's exclamation of, "Hey, why isn't stud muffin joining us?" that got his feet moving.

He needed time. Time away from this building where they met and connected five years ago. He needed to put his life back in perspective: what was he doing? where was he going? And he needed to figure out why his heart kept telling him she was alive when every single fact said Emily was dead.

He let out a sigh. That was a long list of things he needed to figure out. He sure hoped Hotch could spare him for a bit.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this short one. Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing: **canny-bairn; JJandHotch4ever96; lilli-glenanne; angel85qcca; Chocobomuffins; mindspsychoaddict; SkySydfan24; and blackandblueangel.**

Let me know what you think! And I'll hopefully have an update soon!


	20. MorganEmilyHotch

**A/N:** Hey all! Here's the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds, sadly.

**Chapter 20: Morgan/Emily/Hotch:**

* * *

><p>Derek let out a sigh as he shut his office door behind him. He remembered when Penelope had shown him it. He had been beyond ecstatic. Now he just couldn't get away fast enough.<p>

He walked the upper floor balcony surrounding the bullpen. He glanced down at the busy activity going on down there. At one point in his life he would have been devastated if someone had tried to pull him away from it. Now he just felt indifferent.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a familiar blonde head still lurking down there. Ashley was putting things into a box.

_What was Ashley still doing here? Shouldn't she be out with the team?_

Derek took the steps two at a time so he could get down to her and get the answers to his questions.

She spotted him first before he could say anything. "Morgan, what are you doing here?" she said in surprise.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," he said wryly. "Have the team been delayed?"

"No, they're gone," she said simply, sadly.

And for the first time he realized that she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Ashley," he said sternly, "Look at me."

She hesitated and then looked up at him. He held in his gasp of surprise at seeing her eyes red-rimmed.

"Strauss," she said plainly.

He thought that's all she would say, but the she added bitterly, "She doesn't believe I've earned the right to be on such an elite team. She's transferring me to another unit."

"Where?" Morgan questioned.

She shrugged. "Don't know yet. But I get to go sit at home until she figures it out instead of help the team. I don't know which will come first, her assigning me to a new team or me dying of boredom."

"God, that lady is going to kill the team," Derek said annoyed. "We're already short-handed."

"Well, she figures with JJ back, and you of course," Ashley explained, "That you'll be all right… why aren't you with the team?"

It was his turn to suddenly look uncomfortable. He avoided her gaze when he said, "Just needed more time…"

Her reaction surprised him when she laughed out loud. He met her gaze then. "Sorry… Just, Strauss is going to love that. Now she's down three people…"

_Three?_ he thought, confused. _Oh, yeah, Emily…_

"Do you want to me to talk to her?" he asked politely.

Ashley really was a good agent. She could learn a lot by sticking around. And he would have no problem whatsoever conveying that fact to Strauss.

She smiled politely. "Thanks Morgan, but I learned a long time ago that it's best to fight your own battles."

He nodded in understanding.

Ashley picked up her box, ready to leave. "Take good care of yourself, Morgan. I'm really glad you're all right."

He nodded. And she walked around him. Before she could totally leave his vicinity he whirled around to catch her. "Ashley?"

She stopped and turned to him with a questioning look.

"Don't hesitate in calling me if you ever need help or a… reference or something," he finished lamely.

She gave him an amused smile. "Thanks."

He didn't know why, but he felt that she needed to know that he was there for her if she needed. He shrugged off the feeling and decided it was time to go home.

* * *

><p>Emily breathed out a huge sigh of relief as she stepped out onto the tarmac. She was back at home. She really was back. And this time she vowed she would not be leaving it again, no matter what she had to do.<p>

"Emily," Rose warned. "You promised us you'd do everything we told you to."

"What?" Emily protested, not exactly sure what she did to deserve the lecture.

"I know that look in your eyes," Rose conjectured. "And I understand how you feel… but you've got to trust us and you've got to listen."

"I am listening!" she exclaimed. "But so far no ones telling me anything."

Rose let out a sigh. "We're—"

"Not here," Rory scolded from behind them. "We need to get to the safe house first."

Emily held in her groan of frustration. She wanted to argue, stamp her feet and demand answers but it was because of them she was back in Quantico at all.

"Fine," she said sullenly. "Can we go?"

"Emily, we're on your side," Rose attempted one last time.

She nodded. She knew that, she just wanted this to be all over already.

* * *

><p>Derek hadn't gone home. He didn't want to go someplace where he could be easily found. That's why he'd chosen her place. It would take people a bit longer to figure out he was holing up in Emily's old place.<p>

Derek stood outside Emily's apartment door, her key weighed heavily in the palm of his hand. He'd grabbed it from Garcia a few days ago, claiming he was going to clean out her apartment. He was glad that Garcia was now on the plane with the rest of the team. He'd have complete privacy for a few days.

He stared at the door; the first and last time he was here he was angry. Angry that she hadn't told him everything, angry that she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him what was going on. Angry that she'd ran. Now, all he felt was sadness. None of that mattered; all that mattered was that she was gone.

Derek let out a sigh and put the key in the lock. He punched in a code for the alarm. He let the door shut behind him as he stood there in the entranceway in contemplation.

Immediately, he could feel her presence. He could feel the vibrancy that was Emily Prentiss, the liveliness that was her. _How could she be gone when she lingered in this place?_

He made his way into the living room and grabbed a cushion off of the couch. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled. _God, it even smelled like her, vanilla and a hint of spice._

He made his way around the couch, dropping his go bag on the ground as he sat down. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. Despite Garcia's attempt at cleaning up, Emily's things still were in place. The coffee table still had copies of Vogue and Us Weekly from months ago. He didn't know she was a celeb gossip/fashion type of girl.

Derek sat back snorting. _Derek,_ he thought, _you didn't know much about her, remember?_ The wave of annoyance was unexpected. _No, _he didn't want to be angry with her anymore. What he really wanted was her back by his side.

_What was he doing here?_ he thought suddenly. She was gone. Emily was gone, and no amount of moping in her apartment would bring her back.

He grabbed his bag and got up, starting for the door.

Derek made the mistake of glancing in the mirror on the wall before leaving. Her face reflected back at him.

_No, this was where he was supposed to be. This was where the answers would be found._

He let out a sigh, dropping his bag. As weird as this was, he knew this was where he was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>Hotch glanced at JJ sitting by his side. They were on the jet on their way to Spokane for yet another serial killer case. But he could tell JJ wasn't all here. He was extremely worried about her. He knew the Emily situation was weighing on her now more than ever and he knew it was because of Morgan.<p>

Even he could tell Derek had not come out of his coma the same. Truthfully, he was glad that he'd asked for time off because he was going to suggest it himself. Hotch wanted to chalk up Derek's different-ness to his coma but he had a sneaky suspicion that it was the glimpse of Emily he'd had that was throwing him. And now it was throwing JJ.

He put a hand over JJ's, giving it a squeeze. She turned to give him a weak smile. She'd done nothing wrong; he'd kept telling her that. But he wasn't sure she believed him.

"You ok?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I will be," she assured.

"He'll be fine," he told her, not sure he believed himself. "At least, he will be when it's all over…"

"Yeah, but when will that be?" JJ questioned.

Hotch just shook his head. JJ would have a better idea than him on that. She was still part of the investigation into Doyle's whereabouts.

She let out a sigh. "I should check in with Carter see if they've got any new leads," she added, reading his mind perfectly.

When she didn't move he said, "When we land…"

She nodded and gave him a tense, but grateful smile.

They sat back in silence. He was still worried about her. Ever since Morgan had awakened she hadn't been the same. She was tenser, jumpier and eager to blame herself.

He vowed that when they returned home he'd take her out for the night or maybe take her away for the weekend and make her forget all her troubles. She needed a break and he would make sure she got one.

He pulled their entwined hands up so he could place a loving kiss on the back of her hand. She gave him a warm smile in return.

* * *

><p>Ok, that's it for this one. So, there's going to be a lot more Emily and Morgan in the upcoming chapters than JJ and Hotch, but they will be back. Just wanted to give all my fellow Jotch lovers a heads up.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **Hotch Fan; ChocoboMuffins; CriminalMindsWhore; JJandHotch4ever96; canny-bairn; angel85qcca; mindspsychoaddict; SkySydfan24; and deeda. **

Let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can.

Thanks!


	21. EmilyHotchMorgan

**A/N**: Hey all! So sorry for the wait on this story. This chapter was seriously giving me a headache. I was to the point where I was just going to scrap it and start again. Instead, with some major editing, I've managed to salvage it. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 21: Emily/Hotch/Morgan:**

* * *

><p>"Ok, we're here," Emily fumed. "Can someone please tell me what's happening?"<p>

'Here' was a three bedroom safe-house located on the opposite side of town to the apartment they'd been using as her last safe-house. Though, it was a lot closer to the condo she actually owned.

The drive over to the house took at least half an hour. And to Emily, it had been complete agony since none of her four Marshall's had deigned to give her a hint of what was going on. She believed in following the rules too, but man these four didn't even give half an inch.

Now as they sat around the kitchen table in the dated kitchen—the fridge was olive green!—Emily demanded her answers.

Mike cleared his throat, seemingly ready to respond to her outburst.

_Finally,_ she thought. _Someone's ready to give me some answers!_

"Emily," Mike began tentatively. "Are you sure you want to know. I mean, you can back out any—"

"For the love of God!" Emily blurted out.

Rose grinned at Mike. "I think… I can't tell for sure, though, but I think… she might want to know."

Rory and Donna laughed at that, while Mike just looked annoyed.

"Please," Emily said more calmly. "Just tell me what I've got to do."

Mike nodded in understanding. "Ok, here's the deal, I talked to my contacts, and they say Doyle is most definitely here in Quantico. They have an idea where he's holed up in but their dilemma is if they go in and he's not there it might tip him off that we're on to him. If that happens he could be gone for awhile longer."

Emily nodded. She understood. They'd had a similar problem when they were tracking Foyet.

"So what have they decided to do?" Emily asked patiently.

Hoping to hear a clever plan in answer, Mike said, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" she replied incredulously.

He nodded. "More surveillance, basically… that is, until they heard we were bringing you back here—a plan, let me tell you, they weren't very pleased with either, thank you very much."

She gave him a very brief apologetic look. "So, what changes now that I'm here?"

"Now that you're here," he started. "We now have something Doyle clearly wants. Something he desperately wants. Something that will force him into making mistakes."

"Me?" she said wryly.

They all nodded and she looked form one face to another to see that they were all on board with this.

"I'm bait?" she clarified.

More nods.

"Are you all crazy?" she blurted out. "This is completely insane."

"Hey," Rory said, clearly offended. "You're the one who said you'd do anything. That you didn't care about what happens to you as long as your friends are safe. We're just doing what you said."

"I don't care what happens to me," she confirmed tersely. "But, don't you think Doyle will see through this 'Emily is bait' plan? The man is deranged, a psychopath, but he's not stupid."

"Well, what else can we do?" Donna asked quietly.

They all went silent at that. Emily thought and thought. She was so close to getting her life back. She could feel it. It was there for the taking. But it also felt like there was a mountain climb before her as well. It was obvious the CIA wasn't going to be much help in coming up with ideas. _Her team?_ No, she didn't want to put them in any more danger than she already had.

"Ok." She let out a sigh. "First things first, Doyle's in town, that means I'm going to need squad cars in front of all my team members' houses."

"Oh, Em," Rose exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you, they're on a case in Spokane."

Emily breathed out a huge sigh of relief. "You're sure?"

Rose nodded. "They left this morning."

Good, as long as they were out of town they were safe for the moment.

"So what do you want me to do?" Mike asked hesitantly. "Should I tell the CIA you're in?"

They all looked to her for answers. She nodded slowly. "I'm in," she affirmed, pausing. Mike got up for the phone. "But, with a few changes…"

* * *

><p>"Don't look at me like that, Pond," Emily gritted out.<p>

"What?" her usually cranky Marshall replied.

She gave him a wry grin. "Like I'm the most insane person in the whole world. I'm not, by the way."

"Could have fooled me," Rory muttered under his breath.

All four of her Marshall's were on barely speaking terms with her at the moment. Why? Well, it could have something to do with a few of the changes she'd suggested to the CIA.

The first thing she'd requested was a new cell phone with her name attached to the Caller ID. The second thing was to bring her to the place where Doyle was supposedly hiding out in. That was exactly where they were at the moment, sitting in a delivery style truck in front of a non-descript warehouse.

The four Marshall's were mad because she was about to attempt to make contact with Doyle, a psychopath, with no back-up insight, and not so much as a bullet proof vest on. They were pissed off as hell at the CIA and Department of Defence for going along with Emily's crazy changes, too. Emily understood where they were coming from; as Marshall's their job was to protect her and try not to put her life in danger. The CIA had no such qualms about putting her life in danger, however. They just wanted to get the man. And Emily was fine with that. She just wanted to get this done and over with.

She did feel slightly guilty when Rose had commented earlier, 'Em, if you get yourself killed, I'm going to kill you again!' But she had to do this. It was the set up to ending this once and for all.

"Are you sure about this?" Mike asked her for the hundredth time.

She nodded.

Emily took out the phone, flipping it open. She dialled a number that was given to her by JJ's former Defence Supervisor, Carter. How he'd gotten it, she didn't know.

Emily waited patiently through the ringing dial tone until she heard a click. "Yes…" an accented voice asked tentatively.

"Am I speaking with Ian Doyle?" she replied, enunciating every word, every syllable carefully.

"Yes… who am I speaking with?" he answered, ever so politely.

"Ian, I know you know how to use a cell phone, did you not see the caller ID?" she retorted patronizingly.

A breath later, Ian said, "Emily Prentiss is dead. I killed her."

There was a hint of doubt to his voice, but only a hint. He only had minor misgivings about her current state. Well, that was good to know. But, she was about to ruin all that had been done to create the illusion of her death.

"Are you sure, Ian?" she breathed out.

Silence came at his end. Emily gestured for Rory to open the back door of the van. He grimaced at her but did as told.

Emily stepped into the open doorway to look out at the warehouse.

"Are you near a window? Look out the south side," she said into the receiver. "I'm in a delivery truck… See, I'm waving to you. Always so happy to see you…" she added mockingly.

A moment later she heard a slight gasp at the other end and she grinned, self-satisfied.

"What's stopping me from really making you dead, right here, right now?" Doyle gritted out.

Her grin grew at his predictable response.

"Oh Ian, and here I thought you didn't care anymore," she said, sarcastically. "You won't hurt me."

"Really?"

"Have you found your son yet?" she teased him with the prized information. The fact of the matter was she was still the only person who knew where Declan was. And that was what was keeping her safe at the moment.

"What do you know?" he asked suspiciously.

Emily grinned at him taking the bait.

"Uh uh, Ian, not so fast," she said laughingly. "First, you need to agree to be my guest in my home. Tonight, say midnight?"

"Your home?" he said incredulously.

"Yes, my home," she replied. "Surely you know it. You only had me tailed from there six months ago."

"All right," Ian answered. "I'll be there."

"And be a good guest, Ian, there are no plus ones with this invitation," she reminded him. "Just you and me and an exchange of words."

"And how about your friends at the BAU, are they invited?" Ian asked.

"Sadly, they've been otherwise engaged, it's just you and me," Emily assured.

"All right…" Ian finished, hanging up.

Emily shut her phone taking a deep breath. She forgot how exhausting and all around life threatening it was to talk to Doyle.

"You know he's not coming alone," Mike said from the driver's seat.

Emily nodded. She knew Ian wasn't an idiot. But this was all she could come up with on short notice. The last time they'd met it was with his rules in place. Now, she wanted him on her turf, playing by her rules. It _was_ going to be dangerous. Of course, they were working on getting the residents out of the building at the moment and planting CIA in there instead.

They would get Doyle tonight whether it cost her her life or not.

* * *

><p>Hotch couldn't take his eyes away from the frowning JJ. They'd landed in Spokane, convened with the locals, and given everyone a job. JJ had just had a spare moment to call home to get an update from her former supervisor. And from the look on her face the news was not good.<p>

She hung up the phone. He watched her, as she brought up a hand to pinch at the bridge of her nose. She was getting a headache.

He approached her quickly, placing a gentle hand on her back. "Hey, you all right?"

JJ let out a sigh. "I'm fine. Can't say the same about everyone else in DC, though…"

Hotch's hand instinctively began to rub circles into her back. Her face was still tight, but at least she'd dropped the hand from her nose.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't get a hold of Carter, or anyone else for that matter," JJ ranted.

Hotch frowned. "Time difference," he suggested half-heartedly.

"Maybe…" she murmured.

"You don't think this has anything to do with Doyle, do you?" Hotch questioned, frowning deeply at the possibility.

"Don't know, but I'd feel a heck of a lot better if someone would answer their damned phone," JJ answered.

Hotch flinched at the sound of irritation in her voice. JJ caught his slight movement and apologized quickly. "Sorry."

"That's ok," he assured.

"I just want this to all be over," JJ moaned. And then as if realizing where they were she abruptly sobered up. She gestured to the papers in her hand. "Sorry. I'll umm… go send these out to the media…"

Hotch caught her free hand before she left his sight. "JJ, I understand how you feel…"

She nodded gratefully and then she was on her way.

Hotch breathed out, wishing the expelled breath could take away all his frustrations. Sadly, they were all firmly in place.

* * *

><p>Derek rubbed at his droopy eyelids, trying to get the sleep out of them. He'd fallen asleep awhile ago. He glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that five hours had passed since he'd decided to rest his head on the pillows of Emily's bed. He hadn't slept that long, straight with no waking in between, since… well, since before Emily had died.<p>

There was just something about being in Emily's place that sat right within him. He guessed it was the proximity of being near a part of the brunette. He was comforted here. He felt refreshed and re-energized.

"Thanks Em," he murmured to the air, thankful for the restful hours.

He wondered briefly at what had caused him to wake, because the way he felt he could have slept for another five hours straight. God knew he needed it. So something must have awoken him, he concluded. He looked around the darkened room. Nothing in there that he could see. And then he heard it. Voices.

There was someone in the apartment, and not just _one_ someone. By the sound of the different pitches there was at least one man and one woman.

Derek got out of bed and reached to his hip. "Damn it," he cursed quietly, when he realized that he'd left his things, including his gun, in the living room. _What was he going to do now?_

Derek tiptoed towards the closed bedroom door. He needed a better idea of who was in the apartment with him before he figured out what to do. As carefully as possible, he turned the doorknob and pulled open the door just a crack. The voices came clearer then.

"…buildings secure," a woman with a husky voice was saying.

"What did you get Carter to tell everyone?" a man replied.

_Carter? That name sounded mightily familiar. _

"Gas leak," the woman answered.

"Well, I guess we can bring her up," the man said reluctantly. "Get Rose and Rory on the line. Tell 'em it's safe. We need to go over a few things before all this goes down…"

_Rose? Rory? And who was _her_? What the hell was going on? Who were these people and why were they in Emily's apartment?_

There was silence as the woman moved off somewhere to call Rory and Rose, he guessed. He could hear the man walking around and at one point he'd come dangerously close to Morgan's hiding spot.

"They're on their way up," the woman's voice pierced the silence.

"Good," the man answered.

The woman let out a frustrated sounding breath. "You realize this is crazy right?"

The man echoed her sentiments. "I know Donna. But she wants to end this once and for all"

_Whoa,_ Derek thought. _That doesn't sound good._

"We're supposed to be protecting her," Donna muttered. "Why did we agree to this again, Mike?"

"Because if we hadn't she would have come on her own," Mike answered. "She's very protective of her friends or haven't you noticed."

Ok, so the more he listened the more he thought these people weren't there to rob Emily blind. But things didn't seem totally innocent either.

"Yeah, glad they aren't in town," Donna commented.

Mike's response was cut off by the sound of knocking at the door.

_Now, what?_ Derek thought, annoyed.

There were some scuffling noises as Donna and Mike went for the door. The door opened and Mike's pronouncement shocked Derek quite a bit.

"Well, come on in," Mike announced. "This is your home after all. Welcome back."

* * *

><p>Well that's it. Not up to my usual standard (imo) but I hope it was still enjoyable. I can tell you that the next chapter will be 100 times better, and I'm pretty sure you can all guess why.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's still reading and to everyone who's reviewing: **Hotch Fan; deeda; ChocoboMuffins; kdzl; JJandHotch4ever96; Jotchprossi18 **_(love your pen name, by the way);_ **Bonesaddict; mindspsychoaddict; LittleTay** _(nope it's not just you; Season 6 of DW had just started when I needed to name them, so that's where I got the inspiration: Rose Jones, Donna Tyler, Rory Pond, and Mike Williams. Williams being Rory's last name in the show. Lol.)_ **and** **CriminalMindsWhore.**

See you all soon with another update!


	22. EmilyMorgan

**A/N:** Back again with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 22: Emily/Derek:**

* * *

><p>Emily stepped inside her home, a weird feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach. This was her home; she took a few more steps inside, trailing her fingers along the walls of the narrow corridor. She made her way to the living roomkitchen combo room. This is where Emily Prentiss lived and thrived. She felt a good kind of energy rush through her body, an energy that she hadn't felt since Doyle reappeared in her life.

"Emily, you ok?" Rose questioned her clearly.

She was about to reply that she was better than ok, she was home, when a noise came from the direction of the hallway that led to her bedroom. All four of them turned, on alert, guns raised, ready for the intruder.

Emily gasped out loud, words escaping her, when Derek Morgan, in the flesh, came stumbling out, looking like he had seen a ghost.

His shocked gasp was quite a bit louder than her own. "Emily…" he said disbelievingly.

_What was he doing here?_ was the second thought that went through her brain, because the first one was marvelling at how good he looked, from the top of his newly shaved head, down his muscular body, to the tips of his sock-clad toes. _He was in his socks. He was in her apartment and in his _socks_. Why was he here and not on the case?_

Her eyes met his and behind the questions she saw a sadness in his eyes that was definitely not there before she'd 'died.'

"Emily…" he murmured again; he took a few quick steps, closing the distance between them.

When he engulfed her in a big hug, Emily stood there in shock, arms at her sides, for a moment, until her brain caught up and realized that Derek Morgan was actually hugging her. That's when she reached her arms around him and hugged him back with all her might. This was the man she'd been secretly in love with, and he was here.

She gasped out loud at her inner revelation, never having admitted it to herself that her feelings for Derek went deeper than just friends. But now she knew what she felt for the man in her arms was a deep love. And she was holding onto to him like her life depended on it.

_Her life!_ she thought. She pulled away from Derek slightly, so she could look him in his wonderful eyes.

"Derek, you've got to get out of here," she implored.

He gave her an 'are you crazy?' look, shaking his head. "I'm not going anywhere, Em. You're here… you're alive… it's amazing… how?"

Emily shared a quick look with Mike. He got her meaning loud and clear. "It's eleven."

She nodded. "Guys, can you give me and Derek a few minutes alone?"

"We need to go over the plans," Rory protested.

"Come on, Rory, we've got time," Rose added; Emily shot her a grateful look. "We'll be outside."

Emily nodded. She watched them clear out of the room. When she turned to face Morgan, there was a look of anger on his face.

"Who exactly were we burying in that coffin?" Morgan questioned tersely.

* * *

><p>Morgan stared at her, a ghost, haunting him. Yet, he knew she was real. He'd just hugged her; felt her soft body melded to his. Emily Prentiss was no more a ghost then he was.<p>

He couldn't believe it. All this time they'd been mourning her and she was alive and well. Visions of her had been haunting him in waking and sleep. He hadn't been able to function properly because he'd missed her so bad.

_Wait,_ he stopped, his thoughts racing. _The images of her flashing in his mind… Those had to be real…_

"The hospital?" he asked when she didn't answer his initial question.

She nodded. "I was there," she answered demurely.

He muttered various words under his breath, none of which he could particularly make out. All he knew was that he'd been deceived. And he wanted to know why.

As if reading his mind, she said, "Please, let's sit and I'll… um explain."

They each took a seat on the couch. He grabbed hold of her hand and he could see her eyes widening at his gesture. Though, his senses were telling him she was real enough, he didn't want to take any chances with somehow her disappearing on him again. She was never going to leave his side again, he concluded.

Her mouth opened and closed several times. It seemed that a cat had gotten that tongue of hers.

"You're not dead…" he prompted.

She gave him a bit of a grimace. "No, I'm not."

"What happened, Emily?" he demanded, when she went quiet again.

She let out a sigh. "We knew Doyle would keep coming after me. I was never going to be safe if he knew I was alive, and all of you would never be safe either. JJ and the Department of Defence came up with my 'death' until we could get Doyle."

"JJ!" he exclaimed. Her guilty looks and apologetic gazes sure made sense to him now.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Uh… Hotch knows too."

"Son of a—" he cursed, stopping himself when he noticed her wincing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he demanded instead. "We went through hell! We were all blaming ourselves!"

Her face fell with each of his uttered words. Derek felt bad about making her feel guilty, but damn it, she'd faked her own death!

"I'm sorry, Derek," she pleaded with him. "It was the only way."

Derek shook his head. It wasn't making any sense to him. "I don't understand," he said outright. "I thought you trusted us. We worked together for five years, side by side, Em. And never once did you let any of us in, not really."

"I did," Emily protested. "You were my friend, Derek. You _are_ my best friend. That wasn't and isn't a lie. Don't you get it, Derek, it wasn't about not trusting you, it was about protecting you."

He let out a snort of incredulity at that. "That's what Rossi said, too."

"It's the truth, Derek," she implored him to believe her.

He let that statement sit in him for a moment, not bothering to respond that he was a freaking FBI agent and could protect himself.

They sat there in silence, Derek feeling very conflicted. He was so glad to see her, to know that she wasn't really dead, and that he wasn't crazy. But he was also angry. They'd mourned for her, grieved for her. Her 'death' had devastated each one of them. And here she was sitting before him. How could they ever forgive her?

Derek was surprised out of his thoughts by the touch of her hand on his cheek.

"Derek?" she murmured.

He met her eyes; they were glistening with unshed tears. She was hurting, too, he realized. _What had she been going through these past months apart?_

"Where were you?" he questioned.

She let out a long sigh, dropping her hand. "I want to tell you everything. I really do…"

He watched her stare right past him at the wall behind her. He turned his head to follow her gaze. He guessed she was looking at the clock. "But…" he prompted.

"But, like I said before, you've got to get out of here," she said, pulling her hand from his, she stood up. "Seriously, Derek."

He frowned at her. "And like I said before, I'm not going anywhere."

She threw her hands up in the air in an exasperated gesture. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm just as stubborn as you," he pointed out, shrugging.

"Look… it's not safe here," she tried again. "You need to go."

Alarm bells went off inside his head. "Why isn't it safe, Emily?"

She remained tight-lipped.

"Emily," he said warningly. "Who were those people? And why were they telling people there's a gas leak?"

"If I tell you, will you leave?" Emily said tentatively.

"We'll see," he lied.

She gave him a full blown grimace. He didn't think she was going to give him anything. But, finally, after an extended hush, she said, "Doyle's coming here tonight. We're ending this. Now… can you see why you've got to go?"

"No, _hell no!_"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked. Next chapter should have a return of JJHotch.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and thanks to everyone who's been reviewing: **lilli-glenanne; angry penguin** _(thx so much for taking the time to review all those chapters! You're awesome!); _**OhMyGubex** (_thx! And great pen-name)_; **Come2MyRescue; JJandHotch4ever96; mindspsychoaddict; CriminalMindsWhore; jltmysterylover; Anonymous** _(thank you so much!);_ **ChocoboMuffins; LittleTayy** _(nope not imagining, the character names were a result of my DW withdrawl. Lol.); _**and jekkah.**

I'll be updating soon!

**And here's a little note from the mod's of Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum: Tonnie and ilovetvalot are diligently working toward the nomination ballot on the second annual "Profilers Choice Awards" hosted by Chit Chat on Author's corner forum. The tentative date to release the categories, informational post and NOMINATION BALLOT is 8/28/11. One week, guys. So, put on your reading hat and look for those stories and authors you adore.**


	23. EmilyJJMorgan2

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Too many stories to be updated and too little time, hope you all can forgive me. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 23: Emily/JJ/Morgan:**

* * *

><p>"<em>No, hell no!" <em>

Emily looked at him in shock. "What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned, not really comprehending the fact that Morgan would not want to get away from the obvious danger.

"Exactly what it's supposed to mean, Emily," Derek shot back. "I'm not going anywhere, and I can't believe you'd expect me to."

Emily stared at his pout-y expression.

_God, he was hurt. She'd hurt him, again. What else is new? _

"Derek," she said, voice conveying her frustration. "This is no time to be hurt or angry. You need to leave, now, you're in danger. And I'm not letting you risk—"

Emily had had so much more to say to him. She even had a list of reasons why he had to get out. And nothing was going to prevent her from giving him the list, well, nothing expect for the touch of his lips against hers, that is.

One minute they were standing there, Emily getting increasingly annoyed at his stubbornness, Derek looking all hurt over her own—reasonable—stubbornness. And then the next he was reaching for her, taking hold of her shoulders, and actually pulling her body against his own.

They crashed together in a kiss that was unlike any she'd imagined so many times before. It was so much more powerful, more real then her imagination had ever created. And yet, it was so tender, with just a hint of desperation.

They began to reluctantly pull apart, nipping at each other's lips, before finally coming up for air. Foreheads pressed together, Derek's arms remained on her shoulders.

"God, I've wanted to do that so many times before," Derek murmured.

Emily looked up at him with wide eyes. She'd always been sure that the attraction she felt for Derek was one sided.

_Apparently not…_ she thought, amused and happy.

"You have?" Emily questioned.

Derek gave her a look that she could only describe as reproachful and endearing. He seemed to be saying with his eyes, "Was there ever any doubt?"

_Um, yeah…_ she thought. _You never, ever kissed me back when I was alive._

He seemed to sense her doubt and was about to say something when they heard the click of the front door opening.

Emily didn't take her eyes off of Derek, even though he was already looking to see who was at the door. She was still pretty stunned that he'd just kissed her.

"Uh…" she heard Rose's unsure voice. "Emily… Agent Morgan, we've got to um… get things set up…"

Emily let out a sigh. _Guess she wasn't going to get to the bottom of anything Derek related tonight. _She shook her head, tearing her eyes away from Derek. _And rightfully so, Ian Doyle was on his way here._

She turned to Rose. "Ok, we're ready," Emily told her favourite Marshall. "But we had better get Agent Morgan up to speed."

Emily shared a brief look with Derek. He looked surprised that she'd given in so easy.

"Because, he's not going anywhere…"

* * *

><p>JJ knew she was being a horrible profiler. She just couldn't get her head around this case. Her heart and mind were still back home. And the fact that she couldn't get a hold of Carter, or any of Emily's Marshall's, or anyone else remotely related to Emily's case, just made her all the more on edge.<p>

A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she jumped about 3 feet into the air.

"Hey," came Reid's gentle voice. "Hey, sorry, you ok?"

JJ threw him a nervous smile. "Yeah, yeah… I'm fine…"

Reid gave her a disbelieving look. She could tell he was scrutinizing her, probably profiling her. "I don't know, JJ, you've been on edge ever since we left Quantico."

She really wanted to laugh off his concern, to tell him he was imagining things, but the gnawing feeling in her gut prevented her from doing either of those things.

"Spence," she began worriedly. "Have you ever gotten that feeling where you just know something isn't right… that something is about to go terribly wrong?"

Reid's concerned look turned disturbed. He'd had that feeling before and his nod a second later confirmed that.

"What happened?"

She watched his look turn wistful as if he were remembering. A flash of pain crossed his eyes and she knew she was wrong to even ask.

"Uh… I came home from school one day… my mom—" his voice cracked. "She… uh… she'd slashed her wrists."

JJ's face drained of color. "Oh God," she murmured. "I'm sorry, Spence."

She reached out a hand to give his arm a squeeze. Sad for all he'd gone through, sad for herself because his situation was similar to hers with her sister, but also sad because she knew she could not ignore this feeling.

"I was feeling… off, all day," Reid continued. "I was planning on doing some research at the library after school. I'm glad I didn't ignore it."

JJ nodded her head understanding what he was saying: Don't ignore it.

"Thanks Spencer," she said affectionately.

She knew what she was going to do now.

* * *

><p>Derek grimaced through Carter, JJ's previous supervisor, and Marshall Williams' entire briefing on what hey were doing there and what Emily had agreed to doing. And he was furious with her.<p>

_Really, bait?_ he wanted to shout.

But, instead, he remained tight-lipped and professional. He was there to help her and protect her, first. Later, he'd tear into her and let her know how stupid he thought all of this was.

She knew he was angry with her by the nervous looks she kept shooting him. He hoped she knew that, yeah, he was angry, but he was still so glad to have her back.

Finding out she was alive and well, the amazing kiss they'd shared minutes before, it was all out of some fairy tale. And Ian Doyle was the Big Bad Wolf that threatened to blow their house down. Derek and Emily just had to make sure that their house was the one made out of brick this time.

"So, we all understand what we need to do?" Carter questioned the group, and they nodded. "I'll have CIA breathing down my neck if we screw this up."

Derek nodded. Really, he didn't care about Carter's neck, only Emily's and for that he would make sure Doyle went down tonight. _One way or another…_

"Good," Carter finished. "Let's get into positions. The bastard should be here soon."

Everyone began to move. Emily would be in her apartment alone; she had a bullet proof vest on under her clothes, this time. Morgan, after much arguing, would be in the apartment directly beneath Emily's, and the two were connected by a fire escape, so he could be at her side almost immediately if needed.

The curtains on the big window of her living room would remain open, and a sniper would be situated in the apartment building across from them, gun trained on Doyle at all times.

They had all their bases covered and with any luck they'd get Doyle tonight for good.

Emily grabbed his arm, stopping him before he made his way out. She looked at him with sad eyes. "Are we good?"

He wanted to laugh at that. They were far from good. There was so much they needed to talk about, still. _But…_

"We will be," he assured.

Se let out a deep breath, some of her tension visibly leaving as well. And then she let him go.

He was about to leave when his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, mumbling a sorry to all, intent on shutting it off. But the caller ID caught his eye.

_Seaver?  
><em>

If it were anyone else he would have hung up. But, not even a day ago, he'd told her she could call him if she ever needed any help. And for some reason, the feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling him she needed help, now. So, without hesitation, he picked up.

"Ashley?" he spoke into the phone concernedly.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of his voice. He knew something was terribly wrong when, instead of a cheerful "Hey Morgan," he got a whimper of pain as a greeting. He instantly put her on speaker phone, hoping others might catch anything he'd miss.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" he questioned urgently.

He sure hoped that she'd just been real sad over her being let go from the BAU. But a minute later all his fears came true.

"He's here," she whispered tiredly.

Emily gasped in surprise.

"Doyle's here… and… and… he wants Emily," Seaver said, her voice fading fast.

"Ashley? Ashley?" he yelled into the phone. "Just hold on, I'm on my way!"

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Sorry for the cliff-hanger. Should be updating soon, since I really want to finish this before the new season begins. Sorry for the no JJHotch, but there was JJ/Reid…

Thanks to everyone who's reading and to those who are taking the time to review: **Bonesaddict; ChocoboMuffins** _(sorry no JJ/Hotch, but there was JJ…);_ **lilli-glenanne; JJandHotch4ever96; jekkah; LadyV77** _(yeah, I found that out after I started writing this, and I was like 'see, even the writers like the idea of Derek and Emily')_; **OhMyGubex; mindspsychoaddict; CriminalMindsWhore; and canny-bairn.**

Let me know what you think! Thanks!

**A little note from the mods at Chit Chat at Authors Corner:**

**HEY, GUYS. I NEED YOUR HELP! For whatever reason, disabled the Profiler's Choice Awards PM system. That means all attempts to submit ballots failed from September 11 - 16. Could you all please help spread the word that anyone who tried to submit a ballot during this period listed above should RESEND their submissions. I am very sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. We really need help reaching all the different ships out there though. So let me know if you can include this as part of your author's notes to readers.**


	24. HotchMorganJJ

**A/N:** Hey all. Here's another update. I really, really wanted to finish this before tomorrow's Season Premiere, but it doesn't look like I'll be able to get it done by then. So, I hope you all will still read this.

Anyways, let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 24: Hotch/Morgan/JJ:**

* * *

><p>"Aaron," he heard JJ call his name.<p>

He was speaking with the lead detective on the case and had to excuse himself.

He turned around and found himself instantly frowning because of the troubled look on her face.

"JJ, what's wrong?" he asked, as he put a hand on the small of her back to lead her into a deserted conference room.

He shut the door behind them and turned to face her. The look on her face said it all, and there really had been no need to ask. He knew why she was so upset and he was pretty annoyed with himself that he couldn't really do anything to end her torment.

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "That's just it, I know something's wrong. I can feel it in my bones. But I just don't know what, Aaron."

He threw her a sympathetic look, knowing exactly how she felt, because he felt the same. Helpless. Defeated.

Hotch approached her, putting two steadying hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with sad eyes. She was near tears from her frustration. "I want to go home," she murmured.

He let out a sigh. He knew that she'd ask that of him sometime during the case. He knew she felt disconnected, acutely, from everything going on at home. But, he also knew he'd have to say no, because if she left he knew he'd be worrying non-stop about her too.

"JJ, we're on a case," he started. "We need every person we got here, that's why we've brought Garcia. Besides—"

"Besides, what?" she said tersely, picking up on his regretful tone.

He gave her a 'don't shoot me' look. "Hear me out, JJ. What are you going to do when you get there? Either you're going to go home to find out everything's fine. Or you're going to go back and put yourself in unnecessary danger. I can't allow that."

"You can't _allow_ that?" she said testily.

Ok, he could see she was getting overly emotional and he was just making things worse. "I don't want to see you get hurt," he said, thinking it was the safe thing to say. _But, apparently not…_

"Hotch," she said angrily. "Our boys are back there."

He didn't miss her reversion to 'Hotch.'

"And they're both perfectly fine at Jessica's. Do you want to call them?" he asked remaining calm, nonetheless.

She let out a little growl. This was the maddest he'd ever seen her. And he could tell she was only at the tip of her anger iceberg.

"No, I don't want to phone them," she shouted. "I want to hold them!"

He remained silent as he watched the multitude of emotions wash over her face. This Emily case really was getting to her. He dropped his hands from her shoulders and engulfed her in his arms. He felt her small arms wrap around him, holding onto him tight. She was scared. And he wasn't doing his boyfriend-ly duty of assuaging her fears very well.

"I'm sorry, Aaron," she said into his shoulder.

He turned his head to plant a kiss at the top of her forehead. "Don't be. I know you're scared. And I know I'm not helping. But I seriously believe, JJ, that if something is going on and you go back that you might get hurt. And if anything were ever to happen to you I wouldn't know what to do. I love you so much, JJ. I can never lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Aaron," she said, tipping her head back to look at him. "You're stuck with me, forever."

He gave her perfect lips a peck. "Good, I wouldn't want it any other way."

She smiled at him and then let her head rest back on his shoulder. He knew he'd only made her feel better momentarily.

"JJ, I'm going to call the police department back home. I'll get them to place a car at Jessica's," he offered.

She pulled back in his arms. "Really?" she beamed.

"Yeah," Hotch assured. "You're right, something is up. We don't know what, but better to be safe than sorry."

"Then we need one at Ashley's and Morgan's, too," she added.

He gave her a quizzical look. "Emily's connected to them in a big way. Doyle knows that."

She was right. "Ok."

"Thank you Aaron," she said quickly, rewarding him with a long kiss.

When she pulled away she gave him a small smile and left the room. He turned around; pulling out his phone, ready to make that call.

Except when he did pull it out he noticed he'd missed a call. Looking at the caller ID he saw that it had been Seaver, and she'd let a message.

It could have been nothing; it could have been her requesting a reference letter, or something inane like that. But for some reason his heart began to quicken as he dialled into his voicemail.

"Hotch," came her unusually scared voice. "Doyle's got me… he wants Emily…"

"Damn it!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"We have to get out there," Morgan exclaimed, looking at the room in disbelief. "She's hurt and we've got to save her."<p>

"It's not part of the plan," Carter said grimly for probably the fourth time since Ashley's phone call.

He couldn't believe them. They were willing to leave Ashley in the arms of a complete psychopath. "Screw the plan. The plan's gone to hell. I bet Doyle had this idiotic plan figured out from the beginning. We need to get there, like yesterday."

"Derek's right, we can't leave her," Emily finally agreed, having been completely silent till now. "I know what he's capable of. Every second Ashley is with him is a second closer to death."

Derek looked at her face. It was a mask. But he knew that she probably was remembering every moment with Doyle to the second he'd stabbed her. He knew she was frightened for the newest recruit.

Derek looked from Emily to the three people standing before them, Carter, Williams, and Pond. He felt Emily slip her hand into his giving it a squeeze.

"If we don't all go I'm going to head there alone. But I know," he said, calmly, but adamantly. "Things would go a lot smoother if I had some back-up."

He looked from each face. He knew the two Marshall's wanted to get there and fast. Protecting people is what they lived for. And right now Ashley needed all the saving she could get. It was all up to Carter. And apparently he had the CIA in his ear, urging him to get Doyle and now. But would he really sacrifice Ashley's life for the job? Derek was about to find out.

Carter made them all wriggle a moment longer before he finally said, "All right… but we need to have a plan…"

Frustrated Derek blurted, "We need to get over there, that's the plan."

"Emily," Williams spoke up quickly. "Talk to him, get him to calm down while we head downstairs to get something put into motion that won't kill us all."

Derek stood there looking all exasperated. When he turned to share a look with Emily, he was surprised to see that she looked annoyed with him.

"What?" he said bluntly.

Emily let out a sigh; she closed the gap between them, placing her hands around his forearms. "I want to get her the hell out of her too," she assured.

He nodded for her to continue.

"But these guys, they're good, they've kept me alive and hidden this long, they'll get Seaver out," Emily said knowingly. "We've just got to trust their judgement. Can you do that?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Em," he apologized. "The last time Doyle was around I lost you. I can't lose you again. And I can't let Seaver die."

Emily wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, savouring the real feel of her.

"I'm not going anywhere and we'll save Seaver, I'm sure."

He sure hoped she was right. All he felt at the moment was like they were spiralling head first into disaster. But he managed to keep that to himself.

"I hope so…"

* * *

><p>JJ didn't think Hotch calling, the now tiny, team for a meeting was a good thing. In fact, it was down right ominous. It was only twenty minutes ago that he'd basically told her to relax. And for those twenty minutes, she had. But now she wasn't so much.<p>

JJ looked around the table, Reid, Rossi, and Garcia all looked confused. They seemed to be looking at her for answers. But she was out of the loop as well.

Finally, after what had seemed like eternity, Hotch came into the precinct's conference room. He shut the door behind him and sat down.

"We're going home," he said simply, shocking JJ into silence.

"Have we been asked to leave?" Rossi questioned.

Hotch shook his head.

"I know we gave them the profile but we can still help," Reid said practically. "I was working on narrowing the geographical profile."

"Hotch, what's going on?" Penelope asked hesitantly.

He took in a deep breath. "Something's come up at home. We need to be there."

JJ wanted to believe it was another case, but when she shared a brief look with him she knew her fears had come true. Doyle was in Quantico.

They all watched as Hotch pushed some buttons into his phone and set it on the table. A second later they heard what needed to get them home.

"_Hotch… Doyle's got me… He wants Emily…"_

JJ looked around the table at her three friends. All looked shocked and scared for Seaver. But she could also see that they were starting to put things together.

"We're heading back to the hotel," Hotch said clearly. "Wheels up in 30."

* * *

><p>Well hope you enjoyed this one. I predict there'll be at most about 5 more chapters. And hopefully I'll get the next one out by tomorrow.<p>

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: canny-bairn; ChocoboMuffins; OhMyGubex; CMGA; Come2MyRescue** _(honestly, I haven't decided what will happen to Seaver yet, it could go either way…)_; **mindspsychoaddict; CriminalMindsWhore; and JJandHotch4ever96.**

Happy Criminal Minds watching! :)

**And here's a little note from the mod's of Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum: Tonnie and ilovetvalot are diligently working toward the nomination ballot on the second annual "Profilers Choice Awards" hosted by Chit Chat on Author's corner forum. The tentative date to release the categories, informational post and NOMINATION BALLOT is 8/28/11. One week, guys. So, put on your reading hat and look for those stories and authors you adore.**


	25. EmilyHotchJJ

**A/N**: Hey all! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I kind of got distracted with the new season. But I'm back! Hope you all enjoy!

Super important note:

**From ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969, the two lovely moderators at the forum Chit Chat on Authors Corner: The Second Annual Profiler's Choice Awards are up & running at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. The nomination ballot IS available! Please, please, please READ the rules and category descriptions before casting your noms. Time is running out. The LAST day to submit your ballot is October 15, 2011, 11:59pm EDT. Remember, without you guys there'd be no awards! HAVE A BALL! We're SUPER EXCITED!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 25: Emily/Hotch/JJ:**

* * *

><p>Emily stared at the small house in a bit of a daze. She really wasn't surprised that Doyle had done this. She'd expected it, actually. But they were all under the impression that the entire team had gone. It wasn't Rose's fault that she didn't get the memo. The decision to leave Ashley behind had been a last minute one on the brilliant Strauss's part.<p>

Morgan came to stand by her; they both stared at Ashley's house solemnly.

"There's at least four people inside, according to infrared," Derek let her know.

Emily let out a sigh. "Oh Ian, always one for breaking the rules."

"We've got a hostage negotiator setting up," he continued. "A lot of good that's going to do…"

"Derek—" she started, but he cut her off.

"I know, I know, any other way and we've got a bigger chance of losing her," Morgan assured her that he understood.

"We've got SWAT too." Emily tried to make him feel better. "They should be setting up snipers in the neighbouring houses. One way or another, Derek, we've got him. There is no way he is getting out of here tonight. He's backed himself into a corner."

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "I just wish Ashley went with the team."

"Me too."

They were interrupted by Mike coming to join them. "We're ready. We're going to make the call."

Emily nodded. Yes, they'd gotten a hostage negotiator, but she knew, and they knew that Doyle would want to talk to her.

Emily started to follow Mike towards the little tent they'd set up. But before she could take two steps she felt Derek take hold of her hand.

"We're coming," Derek called out.

Mike turned briefly, sparing them a knowing look before he nodded. Derek suddenly jerked her arm, pulling her around a SWAT van, out of everyone's line of sight.

"Derek, what are—"

The next thing she knew he'd pressed her body against the van and his lips were crashing down over hers. Her arms waved around for a second in surprise before coming to rest around his neck.

When he pulled away a second later she was seeing stars.

"What… what was that… for?" she questioned, breathily.

He gave her a small smile. "I just… we're just… we're so close to getting what we want…"

"What we want?" she asked cautiously.

"Us, Em… that's what we want… right?" It was his turn to be unsure.

"Yes," she breathed out.

His face absolutely beamed. "Good. I just wanted to make sure you knew that after all this is done I'm here," he paused. "So please, don't do anything crazy. All right?"

She scowled at him. "I never do anything crazy."

He gave her a look that made her feel the need to amend her statement.

"Ok, sometimes I do. But not this time," she reassured.

He gave her a wry look. "Just tell me everything will be all right and I'll believe you," he propositioned.

"Everything will be all right," she parroted.

"Good." He gave her another quicker kiss. "Now, let's go get that bastard, get Seaver out, and get your life back."

* * *

><p>Hotch passed JJ on the plane on his way back to his seat; a look passed between them. The kind of knowing look, two people with a secret shared. He knew it was time. He knew he couldn't reveal what he had about Seaver and it not be time. They needed to know.<p>

He felt JJ hover behind him, her nerves not letting her sit down. Everyone was gathered already and focused on him. He let out a mental sigh.

"What's going on Hotch?" Dave wanted to know.

"Why does Doyle think Emily's still alive?" Reid questioned.

"Yeah, doesn't the psycho know he killed our dear girl? Why is he going after Ashley now?" Garcia questioned, unhappily.

Hotch took a deep breath. "It's time you all know what we did…"

"What did you do?" Rossi accused.

"It was a decision I had to make in literally a split second," JJ took over. All eyes were on her now. "It was the only way I knew that we could keep her safe…"

Hotch took in his teams reactions, both Rossi and Reid's jaws had dropped. Garcia on the other hand looked like she was going to be sick.

"What's she saying?" she asked the two stunned men. "I don't understand, what's going on?"

Hotch glanced up to see JJ was more than a little concerned.

"Penelope—" JJ tried.

"No," Garcia practically shouted. "I need some… air…"

She quickly rushed towards the washroom.

Hotch watched JJ go after her. He sure hoped she could calm their excitable analyst. They needed everyone ready once they got back.

"What _are _you saying, Hotch?" Reid inquired, voice surprisingly hard sounding.

He let out a sigh before answering, "Emily is alive."

"Son of a—" Rossi cursed under his breath.

"And what, you three were never going to tell us?" Reid said, clearly agitated.

"We were, we just needed to get Doyle first," Hotch assured the young man, his explanation sounding lame even to his ears.

"She really is alive?" Dave asked in wonder.

Hotch nodded his head.

He didn't say more, hoping their silence meant they were attempting to process. He examined his two colleagues and friends. Dave seemed to be in genuine awe over the fact. But Reid, he was the hard one to read.

His face was definitely on the stormy side. Hotch knew Reid cared for Emily like a sister. When she 'died' it was a devastating blow to the young genius. But to know that she really was alive and just failed to let them in on the fact… Hotch knew that Reid—with his already established abandonment issues—might see this as a betrayal. Hotch just hoped Reid could look past the emotional side of this and see the logic behind what they'd done.

"So…" Reid broke the silence.

He still looked angry but at least his tone was resigned. Maybe he did understand.

"What's going on? How does Doyle know Emily's alive?" Reid finished.

Hotch breathed out a temporary sigh of relief. He settled into his chair and began to tell the two of them everything. He just hoped JJ was doing all right with Penelope.

* * *

><p>JJ had finally gotten Penelope to calm down long enough to impart the whole story on her. To say she'd been pleasantly surprised would be a gross understatement. She'd practically jumped on her, causing them to both to titter dangerously, which would have been extremely painful in the tiny bathroom.<p>

"Oh Jesus," Penelope breathed into her shoulder. "This is… wow…"

JJ chuckled. "Yeah… wow's a good word for it."

Garcia pulled back. "Does Derek know yet?"

JJ frowned. "I don't think so."

Garcia grabbed JJ's shoulders and gave her a bit of a shake. "He needs to know. He's going to be so happy."

"I hope so," JJ answered tentatively.

"I know he will," her friend stated definitively. "That man was so in love with her!"

"Thank you!" JJ exclaimed. "That's what I kept telling Aaron."

Penelope smiled. "Speaking of Aaron…"

JJ's smile faltered. "We should get back to the others—"

"Nah uh… no wonder you and Hotch have been so close recently. That's one big secret to be keeping to yourselves."

JJ looked down guiltily. "We really wanted to tell you—"

"It's ok, I get that part," Penelope assured. "I'm just glad some good has come from all this. Emily's alive… You and Hotch are together… good… that's what I choose to see."

JJ hugged her friend. "Thanks Pen, I just hope everyone else is as forgiving as you."

"They will be, it just might take time," Garcia assured.

JJ couldn't help but feel pensive about it.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **Hotch Fan; lilli-glenanne; canny-bairn; ChocoboMuffins** _(yeah I know what you mean, the plot has been getting away with me, and that plot centers mostly around Emily/Morgan; but it will get back to JJ/Hotch soon);_ **Come2MyRescue; JJandHotch4ever96; CriminalMindsWhore; mindspsychoaddict; jltmysterylover; and deeda.**

And just one question for you all, am I and CriminalMindsWhore the only ones who got the Wheels Up reference at the end of the last chapter? If you don't know what I'm talking about check out this criminal minds music video: http:/ www . youtube . com / watch ? v=a4z3fsf6V9I

Just take out the spaces, or search on youtube for Criminal Minds: Wheels Up!


	26. EmilyJJMorgan3

**A/N:** Eeks! I haven't updated this one in forever. Remember when I was saying that I wanted to finish this before the season 7 premiere… that's hilarious! Anyways, not sure if I warned you guys before or not, but I'm a horrible updater… lol, but, I'm guessing you guys are already figuring that out. Something else I'm horrible at, case fics, and I'm just realizing now that this whole story was my attempt (first) at a sort-of case. So, I'll hope you forgive me if some of the details just don't flow. I'm really trying I swear. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter. Please let me know what you think, even if it is just to tell me how much I suck at updating or case-fics. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 26: Emily/JJ/Morgan:**

* * *

><p>Emily glanced at Morgan; he gave her a reassuring look before the hostage negotiator handed her the phone. They'd called the house and as predicted Doyle asked to speak with her and her only.<p>

She was extra nervous for some reason. Emily realized it was all because the stakes had just been raised. Her fears had come true. The thing she'd wanted to avoid from the very beginning of this whole mess had happened. Ian actually had one of her friends. Now, anything she did wrong, a single slip up, could turn very bad, very fast for her young friend.

"Hel… lo," she stuttered into the phone.

Another glance at Morgan had her gaining strength from his wordless glance. He was there for her; he would be there for her no matter what.

"Emily," Doyle said in what he probably believed was a pleasant voice. To her, it was a voice that she'd come to despise.

"Ian, Ian, Ian, did you get lost?" she patronized. "This isn't my apartment. You kept me waiting, Ian… you know how much I don't like that…"

The hostage negotiator glanced at her nervously. She supposed she was probably doing things completely off script, but she knew what she was doing.

"Let Ashley go; you know she isn't the one you want, the one you… need."

Her skin crawled at her use of a provocative tone and she could see by the grimace on Derek's face that he was none to pleased either.

"Enough," Doyle growled out. That he was showing his temper showed that his patience was thoroughly tried. She would definitely need to go slow.

"You know what I want," he continued. "Declan, brought to me, now. I want my son. Only when we're out of the country safely will I let this one go."

She made eye contact with Derek, his eyes were telling her he so wanted this done with. So did she.

"Ian, you know I can't bring him here—"

"Then she dies, here, now," he shouted into the phone.

Emily flinched when she heard the young agent whimper in the background. What had he done to her?

"Ian," she said firmly, so as to regain his attention and take it off of Seaver. "I can't bring him to you, but I can take you to him…"

"What!" Derek exclaimed.

She shot him a look, holing out a hand for him to wait, to trust her. Derek closed his mouth but continued to look at her unhappily.

"All right," Doyle said after a long pause.

"Not so fast, Ian; if I do this, you need to give me something in return," she requested. "We're going to make a trade, me for her."

She trailed off waiting for him to agree to the no-brainer of a deal.

"Fine," she heard him say through gritted teeth.

"I'll be inside in two minutes," she finished, hanging up the phone.

The minute she was off an angry Derek rushed her, grabbing hold of her shoulders. "I'm not letting you go in there, this is crazy!"

"Derek," she replied. "This is the only way to finally end this once and for all."

"What, with your life? Emily, there's got to be another way," Derek pleaded with her, angrily.

"Trust me, Derek, please," Emily in turn pleaded.

He let go of her then, stepping back. He looked stricken, but resigned. She hated doing this to him, but it was the only way.

* * *

><p>JJ glanced at Hotch's anxious face as he spoke into the phone. He'd moved off to the side so as to have some privacy. The minute he hung up, though, she was at his side.<p>

"What's going on? Who was that?" she quickly asked.

He was frowning. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Let's move to the others. They need to hear this as well," he said instead.

She nodded and followed when he went to join the other team members who were huddled together.

"What's going on Hotch?" Reid demanded, his tone, uncharacteristically hostile. JJ knew that they'd done that to him. They'd caused Reid to go on the attack.

"Emily has decided to confront Doyle," Hotch told the group.

"What? Is she completely psycho?" Garcia exclaimed.

"She wants this finished," Rossi spoke up in understanding.

"Yes," Hotch agreed.

JJ got it too. Until Doyle was caught or killed, Emily knew that she'd never have a chance at a normal life.

"Here's what I know," Hotch started. "Emily, her marshals and a joint force from the Department of Defence and the CIA organized some plan to lure Doyle out."

"Only it went wrong when Doyle decided to kidnap Ashley, am I right?" Rossi questioned.

Hotch nodded his head. "Now, they're outside of Seaver's house. Emily has just offered herself up in Ashley's place," he continued to tell them.

They all went silent with this news. JJ could only imagine what this was doing to them. To impossibly have her back only to have this news thrown in their faces, that in the next twenty minutes they could potentially lose her again… it was just gut wrenching. JJ knew that she herself was barely holding it together.

"Oh and somehow, and I'm still unclear on the how, Derek is with them," Hotch added.

As the team made their comments and speculated on the how, JJ breathed a private sigh of relief. She'd known they'd find their way to each other. It didn't matter how. It only mattered that he was with her during this trying time. And JJ knew that Derek would do anything he could to keep Emily safe.

Though the situation was desperate JJ somehow had a good feeling about things. Everything would work out. Because there was no alternative option.

* * *

><p>Derek shook his head as he watched Emily slip herself into a bullet proof vest. He couldn't' believe her; this was exactly what he'd meant by not doing something crazy. And then she goes and does it.<p>

If they were ever to be together as a real couple in the future they would have to do some serious talking first. Maybe get some therapy. That is if she survived this.

She shot him a look and a brief wave as she marched her way up the walk way.

Derek felt the need to speak into the comm.-link they'd set up.

"Emily," he murmured.

"Yeah," he heard in his ear.

He knew everyone else was also tuned into this conversation but didn't care.

"If you get yourself killed in there, I'm so going to kill you," he said tersely.

She laughed. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind…"

And then she was at the door and going inside. That's when Derek's heart began to race.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!<p>

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers: **Hotch Fan; mindspsychoaddict; ChocoboMuffins; CriminalMindsWhore; JJandHotch4ever96; and Jotchprossi18.**

I'll try to update soon.


	27. EmilyJJ2

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the wait, again. Around the time I last updated, I was offered a temporary, full time position teaching at a school. I've hardly had a moment to write very much. Top that off with the many on-going, unfinished stories I already have and something just had to give. But, I'm on winter break right now, so hopefully I can get more than one update in before I go back. Here's hoping…

Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 27: Emily/JJ:**

* * *

><p>Standing on the doorstep, Emily looked up at the little one story house, sending a silent prayer to the heavens that she and Ashley make it out alive. She knew Derek's eyes were glued to her, but she didn't dare look back at him now that she was this far away from him, for fear of running back to him and abandoning the plan.<p>

_Please God,_ she pleaded silently, _please let me and Ashley get out of this alive. We've been through so much. I don't think any of us can take any more._

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and braced herself.

No one was there. Emily let out her held breath and started to walk further into the house. Living room on her right, dining room on her left, both empty. She'd never been to Ashley's house before; she hoped she'd get the chance to later on.

Emily continued on moving further into the house, past the kitchen and down the hallway that led to the bedrooms. There was a door at the end of the hall, it was slightly ajar. Emily knew in her gut that that's where they were, even without checking the other rooms. And as she got closer and closer, tiptoeing her way down she could hear the scared, filled with pain whimpers of her young friend.

She hated herself at that moment for what she'd inadvertently caused her friend.

"Stop skulking about like a ghost, Emily," came Ian's cruel voice. "You and I know you are far from dead."

Emily let out a sigh. She pushed open the door and took in the horrible scene. Ian standing to the side of a bed, a gun in his hand, aimed at a crying and bloodied Seaver.

Despite the danger, Emily rushed to the young agent's side. Ian had her arms and legs tied up and she was lying back on the bed. Her mouth was gagged with something, muffling her cries. Emily tried her best to not cry out in horror when she took in Ashley's bloodstained clothes.

She pulled out the gag and Ashley instantly let out a strangled sounding cry as she tried to talk, cry, and breathe all at once.

She looked into the young woman's eyes, a woman, Emily knew, that had known hardship at the hands of her father. But nothing compared to this. And the look in her blue-gray eyes was pure terror. Emily just knew that Ashley had been through hell.

"Shh… shh…" Emily tried to soothe her friend. She ran a hand over Ashley's blonde hair, horrified when blood appeared on her hand. "It's going to be all right now… you're going to be all right…" she said shakily.

"Emily…" Ashley said in wonder, voice hoarse.

_She'd be fine. She was alive. Oh God, please let her be all right._

"Did you know, Agent Seaver, that Emily Prentiss is a perpetual liar," Doyle spoke up, reminding Emily that there was still a snake in the room. "She lies about her name, her job, her feelings. She even tells you everything's going to be all right, when we all know that's an outright lie. Nothing's going to be all right for any of us, least of all you, Ashley, dear."

Emily gritted her teeth. She had to keep her temper in check for both their sakes.

"Ian," she said slowly. "I thought we had a deal. Me for Ashley?""

Doyle waved his gun absently. "Oh yes, she can go. I'm thoroughly done with her." He sent Ashley a disgusting wink. "I only meant nothing will be all right for Ashley, not after all she's been through, isn't' that right, sweetheart?"

She felt Ashley begin to tremble beneath her hands. Emily's heart broke; Doyle was right. Everything was not going to be fine for a while. But…

_Ashley's alive,_ a strong voice in her mind reminded her.

The voice was right. She was alive, and there were so many people who would help her to get better. Emily just needed to get her out first.

She frantically started to loosen the ties on her wrists, all the while Doyle watched on with an amused glint in his eyes. Finally, she managed to get the bindings off both her wrists and ankles. She helped her sit up.

"Can you stand?" Emily asked her.

Tears streaming down her face, she nodded. An arm around her shoulders, Ashley attempted to stand but fell back on the bed when Emily let go of her.

Emily turned to their captor. "Let me take her outside, Ian. She needs help."

"I'm no fool, Emily," Doyle replied coldly. "She goes on her own, or she stays, that's the choice."

Emily didn't think she could hate a person more than she hated Ian Doyle at that moment. Didn't know anyone could feel this much hatred towards one person, even. She shot him a glare before turning a gentle look on her friend.

"Ashley, you can do this, you're strong," Emily implored, "I know you can walk right on out of here."

The girl was shaking her head. Emily felt devastated. Ian Doyle had crushed her spirit.

"No… no…" Ashley was shaking her head. "I can't… leave you here… alone… with him."

Her mouth dropped open at the vehemence of her tone. It gave Emily a surge of hope. Yes, he'd hurt her, Ashley was telling her, but he hadn't won.

Emily gave her a small smile. "Go on, I'll be all right…" she assured.

But saying the words wasn't enough. Emily gave her a look full of strength, determination, and pride for her that made Ashley stand up and start to move out.

"Bye sweetheart," Doyle said mockingly.

The girl's step hitched a second, but she continued on walking. Emily breathed out a sigh of relief once Ashley was out of sight.

"Oh, don't rest easy yet, my dear," Doyle said tersely. "The trouble is just beginning for you, I'm afraid."

* * *

><p>JJ pushed open the passenger side door of the SUV they'd rode over in from the airport. Hotch followed her closely and Reid, Rossi, and Garcia weren't far behind. She took in the sight before them. The street in front of Agent Seaver's house looked like an army command post.<p>

JJ glanced at her team; all were surveying the scene with anxious eyes. JJ looked back to the organized chaos, searching out the person in charge—she'd always had a keen eye for spotting them. This time she knew that person.

She began the short walk towards her former boss. The man was shouting orders and generally being surly, just as she remembered him as she came up behind him.

"Carter," JJ spoke up, voice stern sounding to her ears.

The big man whirled around to face her. "Agent Jareau, I wasn't aware the BAU was called in to consult…"

JJ gave him an incredulous look before realizing the man was attempting a joke.

"Carter these are SSA's Hotchner, Rossi, Dr. Reid, and Technical Analyst Garcia," she introduced. "What's going on?"

He quickly informed them of the situation. That they'd just missed Emily going in, alone and unarmed, to basically trade herself for Seaver. From the grim look on all their faces, JJ could tell that they all agreed that this was not the most ideal of plans.

Then, the man pointed towards a nearby tent. And that's when they all zeroed in on the sight of Morgan, looking tense and hunched over, with a pair of earphones pressed to one ear. JJ's heart broke for him.

They all rushed over to the tent. Reaching it, they heard Emily's voice, _"Ashley, you can do this, you're strong… I know you can walk right on out of here."_

Derek looked up to find them all watching him. JJ watched him, in turn, as his eyes silently judged each one of them. She knew what he was looking for, the person responsible for faking Emily's death. When his eyes settled on Hotch in such a look of contempt, JJ opened her mouth to speak, to correct him. It was, after all, her and her former department's doing, not Hotch's. But she felt Hotch's hand come up to squeeze her own. An urge for silence, she realized.

She quickly glanced at him to see what he was thinking, but her boyfriend was grimly looking right back at Derek.

_If he thought she was just going to let him be a martyr he had another thing coming,_ she thought indignantly.

JJ opened her mouth to say so, but the sound of Seaver's shaky voice cut her off.

"_No… no…"_

JJ's heart broke for the young agent. Though she didn't really know her, not like everyone else did, JJ could still feel for her. And at the moment she felt such an intense sense of guilt. Her attempt to cover up Emily's 'death' had really led them to this moment.

"_I can't… leave you here… alone… with him."_

A gasp of surprise cut through the outdoor silence and JJ glanced back to see that Garcia was having a difficult time hearing all this. She stepped over to her best friend and let her lean on her for support.

"Why are we standing here?" Reid unexpectedly spoke, the venom in his voice even more surprising. "Let's get in there. We've got to save Ashley."

JJ looked at her other best friend with new eyes. She'd never seen him look so angry or scared before. She'd initially thought it was all for Emily, but now she had to wonder.

"Kid," Morgan scolded, speaking for the first time since they'd gotten there. He gestured at the equipment, a sign for him to be quiet.

"_Go on,"_ Emily's voice again. _"I'll be all right…"_

Emily's voice was the gentlest she'd ever heard it. She had to wonder at just how bad Seaver's injuries were. Her stomach turned at the thought.

"_Bye sweetheart,"_ Doyle's voice was heard. The sound shocked JJ.

But a movement to her right was even more shocking.

"Reid!" Hotch shouted.

JJ turned to see Reid running towards the house. "Spence!" she yelled.

Her earlier suspicions confirmed, JJ chased after her friend. She was not about to let Reid go in there alone, not without backup.

"JJ," she heard Hotch shout her name. She had to ignore him, for Reid's sake.

But as she ran up behind him she found that Reid had stopped halfway up the walkway to the house. And the reason for his stopping the door had begun to open. For the first time JJ noticed that she hadn't been the only one to run after Reid. Hotch, Rossi, and half a dozen armed men, all stood on the front lawn, guns pointed at the door.

The door opened to reveal a very battered looking Seaver. Blood was apparent all over her. But it was the frightened look in her eye that got to JJ more.

Ashley's hands went up, just as her knees gave out from under her. She fell to her knees and the next thing JJ knew was that Reid was rushing to the young woman.

JJ watched on with not-dry eyes as Ashley, recognizing her friend and teammate, clung to Reid ferociously. Reid hugged her back as she cried.

A few moments later, Rossi, gun holstered, approached the duo. He gently urged them to move towards the waiting paramedic.

The three moved past her and Hotch, now at her side, and she could now see the damage done to the woman up close. If she hadn't been doing this for a while she would have cried outright.

Ashley's condition, combined with the feeling that she did this, made her nauseous.

"JJ?" Hotch's voice broke through, worried.

"We need to end this," she said vehemently.

_We need to end Doyle…_

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this one. I hope you enjoyed it, I think it's one of my favorite chapters I've written so far.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's still sticking with this and to those who are reviewing: **Hotch Fan; CriminalMindsWhore; jekkah** _(me too!); _**JJandHotch4ever96; mindspsychoaddict; Jotchprossi18; maya; CMGA** _(it should. :) );_ **and SkySydfan24.**

I'm on winter break right now, so hopefully I can update once more before I go back.

Let me know what you think!


	28. EmilyJJ3

**A/N:** Hey again! Sorry for the wait, life and writers block getting in the way. But, I think this one is finally winding down, and I foresee two more chapters till it's done. Thanks everyone for sticking with this one!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 28:**

* * *

><p>Emily looked at Doyle, her gaze full of nothing but contempt for the man. She'd been so close to him once—she'd thought, briefly, that there might have been at least one decent bone in his body. Now, she wasn't sure of that. It was time to figure out if he did.<p>

"So, what are we going to do, Ian?" she began in a tired voice. "Fight to the death, like we did the last time we met face to face?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "That went so well, didn't it?" he replied sarcastically. He gave her a shrewd look. "Maybe, if you lead me to Declan right away, I'll let you die quickly."

She gave him a humorless smile. "You're right about one thing Ian, someone's going to die tonight, but it won't be me," she assured with confidence she needed to fake.

Doyle swung his gun wielding hand and slammed it into her face, sending her flying backwards.

"Ugh," she groaned in pain. She put a hand to her face and found blood. "We both know that I'm not telling you where your son is. So kill me if you want," she replied, tone nonchalant, though deep down she was terrified. "You're still not getting out of here, we're surrounded."

She had the satisfaction of seeing a brief panicked look on his face.

"The second you step out that door you're going to get shot," Emily continued. "So go, don't delay the inevitable."

Emily waited, back against the wall, for him to make the move that she hoped he would.

"There's one way that that's not going to happen, Emily," Doyle argued.

He approached her and forcefully grabbed her arm. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

* * *

><p>"What's she doing?" JJ demanded of the three profilers around her.<p>

After getting Ashley safely away from the house, Reid had left to ride with the young agent to the hospital. Now she, Hotch, Rossi and Morgan were back to listening in on what was going on. JJ didn't like what she was hearing; Emily was goading a psychotic man.

"She's trying to get him to use her as a hostage," Hotch told her grimly.

"What?" JJ exclaimed.

"Emily thinks if she gets him out here in the open we'll have a better chance of getting him," Morgan informed her.

The look on his face told JJ that he wasn't too happy about this turn of events, either. She turned to the expert hostage negotiator. "Can this work?"

"Doyle wants one thing: his son. As far as we know, Emily is the only person who knows where Declan is; he'll want to keep her alive long enough to find out," Dave explained.

The speakers crackled back to life. "So what's the plan, Ian?" Emily's voice came through. "You get Declan back, groom him to be just like you and then for the rest of his life he spends it looking over his shoulder, wondering when the authorities or his enemies are going to strike next?"

"My boy's strong. He'll be fine," Doyle replied.

They were moving. On their way out of the house, JJ assumed.

"He's a boy, Ian, a child. That is no way for him to grow up, that is no life anyone should live," Emily protested.

JJ had to assume that Emily was trying to appeal to Doyle's softer side. JJ didn't think he had one, but Emily knew him better than probably anyone, maybe she knew something they didn't.

"Shut up!" they heard Doyle growl, followed by a groan of pain from Emily.

"Damn it!" Morgan shouted, clearly frustrated. "Are we just going to stand here, doing nothing?"

"We're looking for an opening, Morgan," Dave tried to speak logically to the man. "We can't rush in, or else we might get Emily killed."

Derek went silent, but it was clear from the tight-lipped look on his face that he wasn't happy. JJ had to agree with him. The longer they just stood there, the longer Emily's life was in danger.

"We've got to do something," JJ spoke up, surprising them.

"JJ, Dave's right," Hotch said gently. "We need to wait. We can't risk Emily getting hurt."

She looked from Hotch to Dave, both looking very sure of what they were saying. And she was sure they were probably right. But then she looked at Morgan; he looked anxious, nervous, scared. Not at all sure of what was about to go down. And then she wasn't so sure of anything either.

"We've got to wait for the right moment, I get it," she said, nodding her head. "But what if that's now."

"JJ—" Hotch began to object.

"Wait, hear me out," she cut him off. "We know Doyle is going to use Emily as leverage to get to Declan. He's going to take her with him, get his son, and then what? We all know Doyle hates Emily. He won't keep her alive any longer than is needed. If we let Doyle walk out of here with Emily _I_ know we won't see her again."

"Hotch," Morgan spoke up again. "We can't let that happen."

JJ looked away from the tortured look in Derek's eyes to the considering one in Hotch's. Once again he had a difficult decision to make and JJ didn't envy him. But she knew that no matter what, he'd do the right thing.

"All right," Hotch said after what felt like forever. "But we've got to get Carter in on this. This isn't just our investigation."

JJ couldn't help the grin on her face. She would have threw her arms around him and kissed him if it wouldn't have been completely inappropriate. Instead, she nodded demurely and said, "I'll go talk to him."

She started to walk away when Morgan caught up to her. "JJ," he said, stopping her momentarily.

She turned to face him, waiting.

"Thanks," he said simply.

Instead of replying, she reached out and gave his arm a squeeze. They would get Emily out of this. They had to.

* * *

><p>They hadn't made it out of the house yet. Doyle had dragged Emily through the house to the front door, where they still were. Doyle was staring outside through a crack in the curtain, surveying apparently.<p>

"Getting cold feet?" Emily asked, she couldn't help needling him.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Doyle shouted at her, pointing the gun at her ominously.

She didn't have any illusions as to whether or not he'd use it on her, but at the moment it was hard to care. She was tired of this, of her life being in constant danger. She just wanted this situation to be over with.

"I guarantee that in the time you've been standing there watching them, my team has come up with a plan," she continued. "You should have just gone out there. That would have been the smart thing to do."

Doyle banged a fist against the wall in frustration, but otherwise remained motionless. Emily waited for him to make his next move. She knew she was right, knew that her friends were using this moment to plan. And if she knew them well, she knew that by now that they'd figured out that Doyle could not be allowed to leave now with or without Emily. So, she would have to be ready for whatever they did next because she knew it would be dangerous.

"Let's go," Doyle suddenly spoke.

For a second she thought she'd imagined it, until he was coming to her side and pulling her by the hair.

Gasping in pain she said, "Good choice, Ian…" That earned her a hard gun poke to the kidneys.

Ian maneuvered them to the door, using his gun hand to open it a crack. He shouted out, "I'm coming out. I've got Emily! Don't do anything stupid!"

Emily heard the reply of movement; she was sure every single armed cop and agent was moving to point their guns at the door.

After another moment, Ian opened the door fully, thrusting her out in front of him, gun now aimed at her head. For a second, she was blinded by the sunny day, and it appeared as if she were alone. But than her pupils adjusted and she could see that she was, indeed, right. The lawn was covered in gun carrying men and women. And there, at the front of the line were Hotch, JJ, and Rossi. There was no sign of Reid or Morgan and she had to assume that that was part of the plan.

"Ian Doyle," Dave started smoothly, taking a step towards them. He was unarmed.

Doyle moved the gun from Emily's head to point aggressively at Rossi. "Don't move!" he yelled. "I'll kill her."

Rossi put his hands up, halting, but shook his head in answer. "You won't."

"I will!" Doyle protested, shoving it back into her side.

"No, you won't, she knows where your boy is, she knows where Declan is," Rossi argued, taking another step.

"I said, don't move!" The gun was pointing at the profiler, again. "I'll find him some other way. She's easier, but I can still find him."

"You're right," Dave agreed. "You'd still be able to find Declan, he's you son, after all. The boy you were supposed to raise with Emily…"

Emily frowned. Not sure of Dave's tactics.

"She could find him for you, sure. But she won't," Dave added, somewhat nonchalantly.

"She will! Or she's going to die," Doyle reasoned angrily.

Rossi shook his head. "No, you won't kill her," he stated assuredly.

Emily was pretty sure he would, if the force by which he was pressing the gun into her was anything to go by. But Dave had to be on to something.

Doyle laughed mirthlessly. "Whatever puts your mind at ease…"

"You won't kill her because you still love her," Dave finished.

Doyle pulled at her hair to make him face her. "I do not love this bitch! She cost me everything!"

The hatred in his eyes was enough of a confirmation for her as his words. Still, Dave went on.

"You do. Think about it, Ian. You fell in love with Lauren, but you've come to love Emily. Despite keeping Declan away from you, she's kept him safe, provided for him. The son of the man that's tried to kill her. As angry as you are, you couldn't do that to the woman who's protecting your flesh and blood…"

Emily watched Ian's eyes as Rossi put his theory out there. They were considering. Emily wasn't sure what was going through Ian's mind at the moment.

"And then, when we said Emily was dead, you didn't believe it, not really. You went about your business, but always had one ear out there, listening for any sign of her. You never gave up on her. Because you still love her. Even now, you haven't done anything to her… not really… you care too much…"

A flash of something crossed Doyle's eyes, something that Emily was sure she wouldn't like if she were able to put a name to it. But it was gone as quickly as it had come, to be replaced by pure ice.

"I do not care about her!" Doyle said vehemently. "I'll prove it!"

What happened next was almost a blur to her eyes. One minute she was being pulled by the hair and the next she was being thrown to the ground, a gun pointed at her menacingly. She knew in that split second Doyle was going to pull the trigger and kill her. She knew this and yet in that moment she only had one thought, one care: Derek Morgan.

A split second later and the shot still had not come. She looked into Doyle's eyes and saw the hesitation there. But the second she made eye contact the hesitation turned into grim determination.

It was then that she was caught completely off guard by a large, moving object barreling towards Doyle, knocking him over. Emily blinked several times at the scene before her. It was Derek—as if suddenly conjured up from her thoughts—wrestling with Doyle for control of the gun.

Emily scrambled to her feet and felt arms pull her backwards. She struggled against them, wanting to go to Morgan, to help him.

"Emily," JJ's voice said sternly in her ear.

She stopped struggling and backed away, not taking her eyes off the man she cared for, wrestling with the man she hated. She watched on helplessly as Derek took the blows meant for her. It was all a blur and it was hard to see who had the upper hand. But when she heard the shot ring out and saw both Morgan and Doyle go still her heart went still with them.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this one. I hope to have this done in two chapters. And I hope to have it updated a lot sooner than before.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **CriminalMindsWhore; GraveyGraves **_(thanks for taking the time to read and review all those chapters);_ **Hotch Fan; whimsical-one-ga; JJandHotch4ever96; velizara95; Jotchprossi18; and LynnAshe.**

See you soon!


	29. EmilyMorganJJ

**A/N:** Hey all! Did you all enjoy the cliffhanger from last time? Lol. Sorry guys for taking so long to update. I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 29: Emily/Morgan/JJ:**

* * *

><p>Everything was still. There was no movement, no sound, nothing. Only a long painful silence. A moment, that Emily realized, would make her or break her.<p>

She continued to stare on in horror as Morgan and Doyle, locked together, were seemingly frozen in time. And then, as the blood rushed back to her brain, with the pounding thuds of it reverberating in her head, she watched on, as if in slow motion, Doyle slump over to one side to lay there on the front lawn. Unmoving.

There was a flurry of motion then, but Emily stayed rooted to the spot. Waiting. Every sound, every movement seemed to be happening so far away from her. As if she was watching the scene from a distance.

_Doyle was… dead._

Her brain was slow to process. But she could see the paramedics, carrying Doyle's lifeless body away. It was confirmation. It should have put her into motion. But she was still waiting.

"Emily! Emily!" she heard her name being shouted, the sound seemed so far away, as if the person was miles away.

_Morgan!_ her brain screamed. _He's alive!_

And suddenly there he was, rushing towards her, his t-shirt blood stained. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the crimson sight.

_It's Doyle's,_ her mind tried to reassure her. _Ian's. Ian is the one who's dead. Not Morgan._

Why was she not processing faster? Why did she not have her arms around him already?

"Emily?" Morgan questioned her, coming to put his hands on her shoulders. He shook her. "Emily?" he tried again.

He looked past her. "She's in shock… she's… Emily!"

She felt a heaviness settle in her brain. It was too much, too fast. She couldn't' help it.

"I need a medic!" she heard Morgan shout, his words eerily similar to the one's he'd uttered to her months ago.

And then everything was black.

* * *

><p>Morgan sat by Emily's bedside, waiting, praying, hoping the beautiful brunette would wake up soon. She'd fainted, right there on Seaver's lawn. They'd rushed her to the hospital when she hadn't awoken right away. The doctor's said she was physically exhausted; and Morgan could guess that that went double for her mental well-being.<p>

He let out a sigh, reaching out to take her prone hand. God, it felt good to touch her. He settled her small, elegant hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze. He just wished she'd wake up.

"Emily," he murmured. "Em… I love you…"

He breathed out the words and then held his breath. It was ridiculous. He knew she couldn't respond while unconscious. Still, he was hesitant. Scared that she'd refuse him. That she'd not feel the same way.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned around to see JJ's solemn face. "She knows, Derek. And she loves you too."

He nodded, weary. He suddenly realized that a large part of the reason why he and Emily were kept apart was because of this woman standing at his shoulder. As if she could feel his sudden tenseness, JJ let go of his shoulder and moved around the bed to take the other chair in the room.

JJ let out a sigh. "Derek, I'm sorry. But we did what we had to do."

He felt the anger rise up. "You faked her death, JJ! We thought we'd lost her. Do you know how that felt?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I—"

He cut her off. "No, you don't. You knew she was alive. It felt like a part of me _died_, JJ."

She stayed silent, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again. "But I can't change what happened. And I'm sorry, I wouldn't if I could."

He glared at her.

"She's alive, Derek," JJ implored. "And now she's safe."

Derek was about to say more when Emily stirred in the bed.

"Why… why are you yelling?" her hoarse voice asked.

Derek stood up quickly, squeezing her hand tight. "Emily, I'm here!" he exclaimed. He watched on as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times to focus. "Hey there, Princess."

She gave him a slow smile which he returned whole heartedly. She turned her head to the opposite side, seeing JJ there. "JJ?"

"Hi Em, I'm glad to see you're awake," she said gently. "I'll go tell the others."

Morgan glanced up to meet JJ's blue eyes. There was a question there. _Talk later?_ He nodded his answer. She left, leaving him to focus fully on Emily.

"Don't be mad at her please," Emily spoke drawing his gaze to her.

He shook his head, smiling at her. "Let's not talk about that… How are you feeling?"

"Fuzzy," she informed. "What happened?"

He recounted to her the moments before she'd blacked out. Her response was amusing to say the least. "Aw man, I fainted, really?"

Derek chuckled. "Yeah. It's understandable, you're exhausted. You've been running for so long... Now you don't have to."

"He's really gone?" she asked in wonder.

"Yeah."

"It's not a dream?"

"Nope."

"Oh thank God!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled at her response. But then a silence fell over them. The reality of the situation was dawning upon them. Doyle was gone. Emily was free. And they were free to be together.

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

Their words, said in unison, caught them both off guard. They each shared a nervous laugh before Derek let out a sigh.

"I should have told you a long time ago, Emily," he apologized. He brought her knuckles up to his lips, placing a kiss on her warm skin. "I am never letting you out of my sight, ever."

She smiled happily at him, tears in her eyes. "I love you so much, Derek."

* * *

><p>JJ walked slowly back into the waiting room they had been directed to when they'd brought Emily in. Everyone was there, and she was momentarily surprised to see Reid there, too. He'd been by Ashley's side this whole time.<p>

"She's awake," she announced into the silent room. She winced at how loud her voice seemed.

"Is she all right?" Garcia was quick to ask.

JJ nodded.

"I've got to see her," her friend responded anxiously, getting up and leaving the room.

Rossi was right behind her. "I'll go with you."

They left the room, leaving her alone with her two favorite men in the world. Hotch was watching her carefully. She appreciated his concern. But Reid would not meet her eye.

"Spence," she began tentatively. He still would not look at her. "How's Ashley?"

He grimaced. "Doyle tortured her. How would you be?"

He briefly glanced at her and she was taken aback by the intensity of his anger. She wanted to believe it was all for Doyle, but she knew better.

"Spence—"

He stood up abruptly. "Don't, JJ," he cut her off. "I'm going to see Emily."

He quickly brushed past her, leaving JJ to stand there in shock. She suddenly felt sick.

"JJ?"

She glanced at Hotch's worried expression. "He hate's me, Aaron," she lamented, close to tears.

Hotch let out a sigh. He stood up to wrap one arm around her shoulders, urging her to join him on the chairs. "He doesn't hate you. He's just processing."

She shook her head. "Did you see his face? He hates me," she argued. "I don't blame him. I lied to everyone."

"_We_ lied to everyone," Hotch emphasized. "And it was for a good cause. We saved Emily's life. I don't regret it."

"I don't either," she agreed. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, though. I wish they could see that we did what we had to."

Hotch leaned over, placing a kiss at her temple. "They will, JJ. They're angry now. But they'll come around…"

"…Eventually," she finished for him.

He nodded.

"Well, I'm glad it's over at least," JJ said sadly. "Maybe… maybe things can go back to normal…"

Hotch shot her a dubious look.

"Ok," she gave him a small smile, "As normal as it can get for us…"

He pulled her close, hugging her. She allowed herself to take comfort in him. She had a feeling Hotch would be close to her only friend in the coming weeks.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter. I thought this would be the last chapter and then just an epilogue. But, I think I'll have one last chapter that will re-tie this story back into where the series is at now, then the epilogue.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **Sedgie** (thank you for the great compliment!); **angry penguin; EmBonesAddict; JJandHotch4ever96; CriminalMindsWhore; and deeda.**

Thanks for reading! Hope to update soon!


	30. JJHotchEmily

**A/N:** Hey all. Sorry for the enormously long wait for this update. I've been super busy with work and then I hit some writer's block with this one. I think I've gotten over it. And I hope to have at least one last chapter after this one. So, anyway, many of the scenes included in this chapter are from the season 7 episode Proof. I've put my own little twist on them to make them fit. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 30:**

* * *

><p>JJ let out a long sigh as she stared at one of her best friends in the world walk away from her once again. It was like Reid couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her anymore. It hurt so much.<p>

It had been about two weeks since Doyle had made his last, fatal move against their team. A lot had happened in those two weeks. Emily had officially been reinstated and was back on the team full time. She and Morgan were together and so in love. JJ and Hotch were moved into the house he'd looked at, after she too had fallen love with the place. Everything was back to normal, except for a few things. One of those things being her relationship with her son's Godfather.

"Spence," she said, quickly chasing after him, not wanting to let it go this time. "We've got to talk about this."

She realized this probably wasn't the time or place, but his passive aggressiveness was killing her. Surely they could get past this if they just talked it out.

"What do we talk about?" he asked absently, not looking at her as he rifled through some files.

"I get it, ok, you're disappointed with the way we handled Emily," she started understandingly.

"Look, I've got a lot going on, all right." He was not having any of this. She turned to follow him as he began to walk away again.

"You ... you know what I think it is," she began, letting her irritation show.

"What?"

"You're mad that Hotch and I controlled our micro-expressions at the hospital and you weren't able to detect our deception," she accused.

As the words came out of her mouth, she knew it wasn't the most reasonable explanation, but she really didn't know what to say.

"You think this is about my profiling skills?" he stated incredulously, and she shrugged her shoulders, at a loss. "Jennifer, listen, the only reason you were able to manage my perceptions is because I trusted you; I came to your house for ten weeks in a row, crying over losing a friend and not once did you have the decency to tell me the truth."

"I couldn't," she said dejectedly, feeling like he'd just slapped her in the face.

"You couldn't? Or you wouldn't?"

"No, I couldn't," she said more adamantly.

"What if I started taking dilaudid again?" he inquired hurriedly. "Would you have let me?"

Another blow. "You didn't," she said, voice uncertain.

"Yeah, but I thought about it," he replied, walking away.

"Spence," she called out, he turned around holding is arms out to either side. "I'm sorry," she finished feebly.

"It's too late, all right."

It was then that she noticed that they'd had an audience.

"Reid," Emily called after him.

She stood there, not knowing what to do. Morgan, Emily, Rossi and Hotch glanced her way. And then a moment later, Hotch was breaking away from the group, making his way towards her. Wordlessly, he shut the doors to the conference room behind them and turned to face her.

"You ok?" he asked tentatively.

She shook her head, sure that if she tried to talk she'd break down.

Hotch let out a sigh. "He's angry…"

"He does hate me, Aaron," she said, completely devastated.

He reached for her, pulling her into a hug. She allowed herself to hug him back, taking comfort in his strong arms.

"I'll talk to him," Hotch assured.

JJ pulled back, shrugging her shoulders. "You can try… I just don't know what to do anymore…"

He gave her a quick kiss. "We'll get through to him, eventually. The pain will lessen and he'll realize that what we did saved Emily's life and that's why she's here now."

JJ nodded. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Hotch hated that JJ looked so hurt sitting there. Reid was one of her best friends and to have him so angry at her, he could see the effect it was having on JJ. Hotch wanted to hug her close, hold her tight, but they were all gathered in the conference room trying to make sense of their current un-sub. He'd have to settle for sticking close to her, for now.<p>

"It would have had to been a woman very close to the un-sub to make him act this way," Hotch state grimly.

"Then, why go after surrogates," Morgan wondered.

It was then that Reid rushed into the room. "I don't think we're dealing with a typical homeless person; he's good with chemicals, owns a car—"

It was hard not to notice JJ's reaction to Reid's arrival. She was so obviously upset by this. He had to fix it.

"—I think the only mistake in our profile is assuming there's something wrong with his physical composition, reducing him to some sort of stereotype…"

Hotch continued to listen and contribute, agreeing with both Reid and JJ's deductions. Finishing, he gave everyone their assignments, purposely leaving Reid with JJ. The young man needed to know that he had to work with JJ, regardless of his current feelings. But, first…

"Reid," he said quickly as everyone dispersed. He pulled him to the side. "If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

The young man looked away. "I can't. I didn't come to your house crying for ten weeks."

And then he was running again.

Hotch was at a loss of what else to do. He guessed that maybe the young man would do well with some space.

* * *

><p>Emily hovered at the little kitchenette, staring down the airplane to where Reid was sitting. She was debating whether or not to go talk to him. She was back on the team and they'd just closed their first case. Normal. Except it wasn't.<p>

Not only had the team dynamics changed—her with Morgan, JJ with Hotch—but, Reid was bitter and angry. Not himself. And somehow, she had to fix it.

She made her way up the aisle and took the seat across from the genius. He remained impassive as he flipped through the book in his hand.

She started off slow, making small talk about the case. Really, she just wanted to dive right in, but she didn't want to scare him off.

And then he gave her an opening.

"People have an innate curiosity to see things in order to confirm them," he said, regretful.

"Well, that explains why I'm going to Rossi's tomorrow night," she started wryly. "I want to see if he really can cook. You coming?" She laughed lightheartedly.

Surely he'd be going to a team thing.

He avoided her eyes as he replied, "I don't know, I'm so sure I can make it."

Her face fell at his answer. Had they really messed everything up so badly, she wondered? But, no, what JJ and Hotch had done was save her life, surely Reid could see the logic in that.

She leaned forward in her seat, needing him to understand, but also to let him know that she understood where he was coming from, too.

"Look, Reid," she began. "I know you're mad at us, because we didn't tell you what really happened and I understand that. But, I _promise_ you, we had _no_ choice."

She paused to let him absorb her words. He just looked too sad.

"You mourned the loss of a friend," she continued, nodding her head. "I mourned the loss of six." She let out a sigh. "This whole thing gave me an ulcer please don't give me another one."

She could see a hint of a smile on his face, so she tried again. "Gonna go to Rossi's tomorrow?"

"We'll see," he answered hoarsely.

Emily held back her sigh. She hoped she'd gotten through to him, but wasn't a hundred percent sure.

Instead of remaining there for him to ignore, she got up and made her way to the others. She took the empty seat next to Rossi, diagonally across from Morgan. JJ, in the seat across from her, shared a tremulous look with her. She tried to give her a reassuring look but it was hard, not knowing if Reid would accept things and move on.

Derek caught her eye and reached for her hand. "You ok?" he wondered out loud.

"Yeah," she said, voice shaky.

He squeezed her hand and then let go, seeming to say that it would be all right. She nodded. It would be as long as she had him by her side.

* * *

><p>JJ smoothed down her black shirt as she watched Hotch pull the gray polo shirt over top his head. This was happiness, this moment right now. Just being next to the man she loved so dearly, getting ready to visit friends she simply adored. A huge smile cracked her face.<p>

Hotch turned around to chuckle at her. "What are you so happy about?" he asked, amused.

She pushed herself off of their shared bed, to encircle him in her arms, around the waist. "No particular reason…" she answered, truthfully, giving his lips a kiss.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're not still down about Reid…"

She frowned briefly. "I'm hoping he'll see the light, eventually. I can't keep pushing him, that will only make us both miserable," she paused, smiling slightly. "Besides, I'm hoping the news about Seaver will cheer him up."

When they'd gotten back home from Oklahoma they'd gotten news that Seaver was going to make a full recovery from her injuries. The only ones she'd have to worry about now would be the emotional injuries she'd sustained and JJ was sure Reid could help with that.

"Yeah, it's good to hear that she'll be all right," Hotch agreed. "I'm so glad that entire mess is finally over."

"Hey," she mock-pouted. "That mess brought us together, you know."

He chuckled. "How can I forget, our anniversary will be the same day Emily came back to life."

She gave that some thought. "You're right." She laughed. "Point is, I love you."

He gave her a kiss. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Emily wrapped her arms around her body as she stood in Rossi's backyard in the chill of the night air. Taking a deep breath, she thought to herself, <em>Everything really is going to be all right…<em>

An arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. Startled, she looked to her side to find Derek had come out to join her.

"Where'd you sneak off to?" he asked her happily. "You're missing all the fun and the wine…"

She laughed. "I just needed some air…" she explained.

He gave her shoulder a squeeze in understanding.

"He came," she gushed out in happiness. The minute Reid had entered Rossi's house, warmth rushed through her and it was like a weight had lifted off her chest so she could breathe again.

"They don't call him a genius for nothing, I knew he'd come around sooner or later," he conveyed.

She gave him a dry look. "Really? Well, you're a better profiler than me. I was terrified he'd hate me and JJ forever."

Derek pressed a kiss to her temple. "You're alive and even Reid knows that's much better than the alternative. He just needed time to process."

"You didn't," she pointed out.

"Yeah," he agreed, "That's because I love you."

She turned in his arms to hug his body to hers, smiling brightly. "Well, thank God for small miracles."

He kissed her heartily. She didn't think she'd ever get enough of him, of this, of kissing whenever they felt like. Sometimes it was just unreal.

"Come on," he said, guiding her back to the door. "Let's get inside before you catch a cold."

She let him pull her along before stopping him in his tracks. He gave her a quizzical look.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter. I believe there's only one chapter left and then finally, the story that was supposed to be compelted last summer will be done this summer. Lol.<p>

Anyways, thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **JustCallMeMarly; Graveygraves; jhplug; KaitlinRoxUrSox; Sedgie; velizara95; JJandHotch4ever96; and jekkah.**

I'll try to update soon!


	31. The Epilogue

**A/N:** Hey all! Here is the final chapter of Healing. This one overlaps slightly with the season 7 episode Painless. I hope you enjoy. And thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 31: The Epilogue:**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Emily said as she re-took her seat next to Morgan, coming back from speaking with Hotch. She couldn't help but notice the mischievous, calculating gleam in his eye directed at Reid. Their young friend was still feigning sleep. "<em>Stop.<em>" She laughed.

"You heard what he did," Morgan protested, shaking the phone in front of her face. "He screamed in my ears!"

Another light snore came from across them, letting the pair know that the genius was still listening in. She smiled brightly, putting her hand on her boyfriend's forearm. "Yes, I also heard what _you_ did. Shame on you for giving out Reid's number."

He gave her a pout, considering her as he asked in a husky voice, "Are you going to punish me?"

"Eh hmm," Emily heard Rossi clear his throat. "Not home yet…" he murmured.

She gave Morgan an incredulous look, wondering at his bold behavior.

"Come on," Derek urged her, standing up to pull her out of her seat. She did as told, taking his hand as he led them further down the plane, passing JJ who was on her way back to her seat next to Hotch, with yet another bag of Cheetos in hand.

Emily sat down in an empty seat, bringing Derek down with her. He entwined their hands together, bringing her knuckles up to his lips for a soft kiss.

"Someone's feeling good tonight," Emily commented, giving his hand a squeeze. "What's on your mind?"

"I've got something to ask you…" he started tentatively.

She was surprised by his sudden change in attitude, from confident to nervous in thirty seconds. "Yeah…" she replied just as hesitantly.

He let out a blustering laugh. "It isn't bad, I swear… oh man, I'm doing this all wrong…"

"Derek," she started slowly, getting suspicious. Just what was so serious that had him so tongue-tied so abruptly? "You can ask me anything."

She held his eyes, willing him to believe her. His expression softened quickly, and she could see him visibly relax. A second later, Morgan reached out his free hand to trace the contours of her cheek gently. Emily let out a content sigh at the touch.

"I know," he agreed. "I love you, you know?"

Her lips turned up at the corners in a small, pleased smile. "Yeah, I know. I love you, too."

"I was wondering… hoping, actually, that you'd like to move in with me…" he finished quickly.

"Oh," she breathed out in surprise, breaking eye contact.

A million thoughts swirled around in her head. Move in together? Share a home, a life together? Were they ready for that? Was _she_ ready for that? Would her independent streak allow her to co-exist with someone?

She looked off into the distance, seeing JJ and Hotch sitting side by side; the younger woman held out her bag of orange, cheese flavored puffs to Hotch. And he took one readily. JJ smiled brightly at her boyfriend and then gave him what was, Emily was sure, a cheese flavored kiss. Those two loved each other, too. _And_ they lived together with their boys. They had a happy life, and Emily was suddenly sure she wanted something like that.

Turning back to face Morgan, she could see the apprehension on his face. She didn't want to stress him further. Her hand went to his cheek, cupping it just before she leaned forward and kissed his full lips.

Pulling back, he murmured, "Is that a yes?"

"That is most definitely a yes," she added. "I'd like to wake up every morning with you by my side."

"Good, I want that, too."

* * *

><p>JJ waited in the living room for Hotch to come back down from talking with Jack. She was worried about the young boy. When she'd heard he was being bullied at school, by a boy she'd cut carrot sticks for no less, she'd had the urge to march over to the child's house and give his mom a piece of her mind. But Hotch had said that Jack was handling it, that inviting him over to their house to play was his way of fixing it. JJ still didn't like it. She hated anyone who would dare try to hurt her family.<p>

A few minutes later Hotch came down the hall, a serene smile on his face.

"How is he?" she asked anxiously.

"He's… perfect," he answered happily. "He was worried about me, can you believe that? Jack didn't say anything because he didn't want to make me sad."

JJ held out her hand to him, taking it, she gently tugged on his arm to join her on the couch. Wrapping his arms around her waist, she settled back in his arms, sighing contently.

"He is definitely your son," JJ said good-naturedly. She turned her head to the side so she could look into his eyes. A serious look on her face, she asked, "You'd tell me if anything were ever bothering you, right?"

Planting a kiss on her cheek, he said in an amused tone, "Probably not."

"Aaron," she protested, still smiling slightly.

"Ok, ok. I'd try," he changed his mind.

"I just don't ever want you to think that you can't share things with me. We're partners now, we should share everything," she urged.

"Even your Cheetos?" he questioned, laughingly.

Sighing, she answered, "Even my Cheetos…"

"I love you," he said happily.

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>Well that's the end to this story. I hope you enjoyed the fluff! I sure loved writing it.<p>

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. And thanks to my three reviewers for the last chapter: **jekkah; CriminalMindsWhore; and whimsical-one-ga.**

It's the end for this story, but I've got many stories still on the go. So, if you're interested check them out. My next new projects will include another JJ/Hotch story and for sure a Derek/Emily story so look for those in the near future.

So, anyways, it's been fun!


End file.
